Claymores of the Pure Heart
by Brother Coa
Summary: In this story we shall see what exactly happened to Claymores between fall of Pieta and their reemergence 7 years ago. Many say that they have been all that time in the north, planing downfall of the Organisation and usually hanging out together. But only Ghosts themselves know what happened in that seven years, and the darkness that lies among the stars...
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Memories**

_"I can't believe that two years passed already." Miria is thinking "Two years, since we were saved at Pieta. And start our new lives, as servants of the God Emperor." She is remembering the situation from two years ago…_

'Everybody around me lying on the ground, I don't know if they are dead or just unconscious. Awakened beings are everywhere, even ordinary Yoma have joined them. Some of them already left the scene and headed south, toward mainland, it seems that rest will be going after they are sure that they got all of us. It seemed that I am the last Claymore to fall that day. The pills started working and I was falling slowly into unconscious state, but I prayed to the god of Rabona for me, for my comrades. I prayed that all of us survive, to see another day and to take our revenge upon Organization. But before I fell into sleep I noticed something, the Yoma started to act strange. They were all quiet and looked toward something; I risked and lifted my head a little. I was still in shock from the battle and pills, but I gathered enough strength to lift my head a little and see what the Yoma saw. I didn't know what or who was that, silhouette in the mist looked like a giant was coming. Not as tall as Awakened Being, but taller than any Yoma or Human I ever saw. When he got a little closer, I was shocked – it was Dragan. I met the men at Paburo, he traveled together with Clare and that boy Raki. But he was a scholar, men who gather knowledge and record it in his books. What was he doing in Pieta? Did he lose his mind coming here?

Then I looked more closely at him, he was quite different from then. He was old men, probably in early fifties, he wear brown robes and a bag which was full of books. I was surprised that a Human was traveling with Claymore, and two Humans to that. He said it to us then that he is from some village high in the mountains, a village that was isolated from the rest of this land. To our surprise he didn't know what Yoma was, not until he got into this land apparently. He meets Clare at town not long after she took Raki to go with her. Apparently Clare said that he cut two Yoma himself in that town. It was hard for us to imagine this but he had a strange sword with himself. Smaller than our Claymores but stronger and more durable, he said that it was the sword of the ancestors. He was a strange men and suspicious to me from the very beginning. Even Deneve and Helen agreed, no way that ordinary Human can cut down several Yoma without breaking a sweat. His appearance was one thing, but his stories were totally different, as we were getting ready to go tomorrow we all sit down in Inn. In Clare's room and listen to his stories. He talked about some God Emperor who live out there in stars and watch over all Humanity. How Mankind is attacked from all sides by various forces, but how they prevail and have the Emperor who send his "Angels of Death" to protect them. That was his religion anyway, but I liked his way of thinking. Even if he was strange men, he was not stupid or mad. He was probably the smartest and wisest Human I met in my journeys as a Claymore. He talked about the day that Humans wouldn't need Claymores anymore, how ordinary people had the power to oppose them but are too scared to act. And he talked about times that will come, times when Men will learn many things and master the land, the sea and the air. Of course, Helen laughed at that idea. But deep down in her heart she knew that he was right, that ordinary people can do great things if they just weren't too suspicious and arrogant. He knew that to, he said that no matter what people think of us – he know that our part is important and that we are the only thing standing between Mankind and Yoma. He hated the Organization to, saying that people should get protection for free and not being harassed by Organization. He also didn't like the idea that Organization is using us lightly. He said that we are finest of Mankind warriors, and should be treated with respect. And that they should give us option do decide what to do in our lives, not declaring us traitors when we kill a bad men. I don't know where he learned all that back then, Clare said that she told him very little. If he concluded all that simply from observing Clare then he must be very wise men. But I bet that he had another source of information. And after our hunt ended, we depart ways and that was the last time I saw him. Until now, and he changed dramatically. From that old and wise men came a warrior in Pieta. He was clad in big armor painted in gold. His symbol was sculls that appeared on his both knees, his rist, and belt, he had a golden eagle as his main symbol on his chest. He wore a cate, and he was really big now. Around 7 or 8 feet I would guess. First thing he do when he got into town was to approach the first Claymore that was on the ground. He kneels and searched for the signs of life, then I saw him lowering his head. Meaning that Claymore one didn't survive the fight. The Yoma around us were shocked, awakened beings to. They asked him as he rose again on his two feet:

"Who the hell are you? You must have a death wish for coming here Human". Dragan then turned toward us, and he lifted his left hand that was at his back. In it it was big Hammer, almost as big as he was. He grab it with both his hands and then he looked straight at Awakened Beings. All were now waiting to see what will he say, the word that came from his mouth chilled everyone – even Yoma.

"I am the Hammer, the right hand of my Emperor. I am the instrument of his will, the gauntlet above his fist, the top of his spear, the edge of his sword. And today, I will be the executioner of you all". All Yoma started to laugh, I was shocked. Around him some strange aura appeared, it was almost as I sensed Youriki, but it was not Youriki – it was something much more powerful on level scale with Youriki. Strange light started to appear around him, and that light started to burn nearby Yoma. Seeing that Yoma and Awakened Beings stopped laughing, they were now just as scared as I was. "Foul mutants, today you will pay for every Claymore that you killed".

After hearing that, Yoma didn't hesitate anymore – they attacked him. I was expecting that they finish him up quickly, because even with that armor and weapon he was still Human. But I mistaken, quite the opposite had happen. He too charged at nearby Yoma. The first one was Awakened Being, quite strong if I remember correctly. The Awakened Being tried to swallow him up, but as his head get near Dragan he used his big Hammer. The top of the Hammer crackled with mini lightning as he hit the head of awakened being. The Awakened Being head exploded shortly after it was hit by that Hammer. Dragan now left his Hammer in his left hand and took something at his right hand from his belt. It was some sort of weapon, but strange looking. It wasn't sword, or bow, or crossbow – it was shaped strange and had strong blue color on its middle. The weapon fires some sort of blue ball toward the head of next Awakened Being. Half his head melted when the great blue ball hit it. He then shoot couple of more times, taking down several more awakened beings and some ordinary Yoma. Rest of them now tried to hit him with their ranged attacks. But Dragan successfully avoid them, and took every free moment to target with his weapon and fire. Behind him now several Yoma appeared, he notice them and turn around, his weapons at ease.

"I don't know who you are, but now you are dead" The Yoma addressed him. Dragan looked his straight in his eyes and said: "That's what you think mutant". Yoma was surprised, what he means by that? Nevertheless, Yoma raised his shard fingers, others did the same. I was trying to stand up, to help him. But I was too wounded in battle and lack the strength to get up. But Dragan then yelled: "NOW SERGEANT!"

The Yoma in front of him were hit by some sort of yellow straight light. They all fell in a second, and behind them men in black appeared. They were carrying similar weapons like Dragan, but more sophisticated and a lot bigger. They were all clad in black armor, but they were the same height as normal Human. They wore helmets on their head, they were strange looking. With some contraption were the mouth should go and two circles where the eyes should be. One of them carry same sword as Dragan was carrying on his journeys, it was not crackling with small lightnings. He must be the leader of these dark people, because he was veering the same weapon as Dragan in his right arm and sword in his left. They all got behind him, and then Dragan again get his Hammer in both his hands. The Yoma and Awakened Beings now charged directly at them, Dragan turned toward the black men and yelled:

"FOR THE EMPEROR!" and they all answered the same: "FOR THE EMPEROR!" and charged with him at Yoma. That was when I lost my conscience at last and fall to the ground. Before I was unconscious, I was Dragan and these men battling the Yoma. Dragan hit them with his Hammer while black men picked them up from range using their weapons that fired yellowed beam of light toward them. Some of them even get real close to Yoma and fire a blue beam if straight light that molted the Yoma on spot. Then I lost my conscience, and the next day would change my life forever….'

"Are you all right ma'am?" Miria shakes her head a little, and looked in front of her only to see Inquisitorial Stormtrooper staring at her. She answered "I am fine trooper, I was just carried away a little…" Stormtrooper answers:

"I wanted just to inform you that we will get to the landing zone on few minutes"."Thank you," Miria replied "carry on trooper."

The Stormtrooper turned away his head and resumed his preparation for landing. There were 22 Stormtrooper accompanying Claymores on this mission; their Valkyrie was only a few minutes away from their lending zone. Claymores were on seats while Stormtroopers were preparing their kit for operation. Miria looked at Stormtroopers as they were preparing for operation, when was then called by Cynthia:

"What were you thinking about Miria? Is it about the mission?" Miria turns toward her, she was sitting right across her.

"No, something else was on my mind. But it's not important now".

"You are right" Ilena was speaking; she was few seats from Cynthia. Who seat at the drop ship exit ramp with Miria, Deneve, Helen and Tabitha at the opposite side of them. Ilena sits with Clare, Yuma and Cynthia on the other side of the room. "This mission will decide the fate of this sub-sector. We must put everything at side until this mission is finished".

"Don't worry Ilena, I am sure that there beast will run away as soon as we kill their leader." Helen was saying now. Deneve answered: "You do know that we first must find him. And that means cut through all his commanders until we reach him."  
>"I know that, I didn't say that it will be easy. But at least we will have some fun with Orks" All smiled at her optimism. She was answered to that by Stormtrooper Veteran Sergeant.<p>

"If I may say ma'am; do whatever you want after we land. But remember one thing: do not underestimate your opponent, especially Orks. That is a path to the early grave".

"You are speaking that from personal experience Sergeant?" Clare asks him.

"Yes ma'am. One of them nearly got me some 3 or 4 years ago, never underestimated the Orks since." Helen answered to him.  
>"Thank you for that Sergeant, but don't worry. It was the Orks who should be worried about us, not the other way around."<p>

"I couldn't agree more." the Sergeant said that and turned to the right. The green lamp was now flashing in cabin, meaning that dropship will land in 15 seconds and that all passengers should prepare for landing. They all prepared for getting out and as Claymores to were stating to prepare to get up and leave the dropshp, the Stormtroopers prayed to the Emperor one last time before going into battle.

'I don't remember when I woke up, but I do remember that the entire world changed for me then.' Clare is remembering the events after Pieta two years ago.

'When I woke up I was expecting to be on the ground, covered in blood and wounded. But I was not covered in blood, nor was I outside on the cold weather of the northern lands. First thing I notice was the sealing, with some unusual strong light emitting from it. It blinded me for only a second, and then I started to get up. Then I noticed some strange wires around my hands and in my nose, they didn't hurt and by the looks of it they transferred some kind of liquid into my body. The wiring in my nose was actually giving me fresh amount of air for me to breathe, and then I turned my head to the left. I was surprised with what I saw. Helen, Deneve, Uma and Tabitha were also lying on the bed, and they had same wires as I. They were still sleeping, but judging from their slow movements they were too slowly awakening. And then, behind me, a familiar voice appeared:

"Good, you have finally awaken."

I turned my head, and to my shock I saw Ilena. She was dressed in Claymore uniform and had both of her hands. She lies next to me and ask me:

"How are you feeling?"

"Ilena?" I answered in confusion. Then I heard some sounds to the right of me, I turned and saw Miria and Cynthia waking up and rising.

"Miria!, Cynthia" I was overjoyed.

"Stay calm" Ilena was calming me down "you have been unconscious for quite some time. You still need to rest." I turned to her and while she was putting me down do rest I asked:

"Ilena, how? What happened?" She smiled and said:  
>"It seems that you have quite powerful friends Clare."<p>

"You can say that again." Miria answered, she was now finally awake " Clare, you never mentioned that your friend Dragan have golden peace of armor, and a big Hammer that can kill several Yoma with one hit." I was surprised at her answer:

"What are you saying?' Ilena answered my question.

"Dragan saved all of you Clare. He was much more then he told us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he is far more than simple scholar."

At that time, other four Clamores awoken. All in all there were eight of us in this room; I already started to wonder where the rest of them are. I then start to look around the room; it was nothing I ever saw before. It was full of artificial light, with jars on shells, and some strange contraptions that were making funny sounds. We were even connected with some of them through our wires. Helen then looks around the room and asked:

"Where the hell are we?"

"You are in medical wing," Ilena answers "that is the place where wounded people are treated. At least that was what Dragan told me." Deneve then asked her:

"Dragan? What he has to do about this." Ilena just calmly answered:

"Everything. But I will let him explain the situation. I am still in shock of what he told me."

Deneve showed confusion in her face while Helen was surprised by that answer. She just said:

"Wha…" And in that moment, the doors that were across our beds opened. And women entered the room. She wore white color uniform, white hat and something on a place her right eye would come.

"Ah good, you are awake. The Emperor smiles upon you I see." We all remembered Dragan's stories about the God Emperor ruling from the stars. Maybe we were in his village, high in the mountains? The women continued:

"I am Sister Michel from Orders Hospitalier. I was watching over you this last few days you were here with us." Miria asked her:

"Apart from this one here, there are seven of us from Pieta. What happened to the others?" Her face showed signs of sorrow when she finally answered:

"They did not survive the battle." Mira looked at her with surprise and anger. "What?" she asked "Only seven?" She now lowers her head and started to sheer tears "A mere seven…." She said that so quietly we barely hear her. "Miria…" I call for her, when Michel continues:

"I too am sorry for your losses, but you must understand that it is a miracle that even seven of you survived. Dragan killed the Daemons as quickly as he could and then evacuate you with speed. We could do very little because of your unique physiology. Others were just too heavily wounded to be helped, while most of your vital organs are intact." Then Ilena added:

"Dragan also said that if he was not being able to help at all you seen would only survive, the others just had to deep wounds. Do not feel bad Miria, if not for you even you seven would be dead." Sister Michel then added:

"All right then, I can see that all your vital functions are fine. You can unplug yourselves from the machines and get yourselves ready. Lord Dragan is awaiting you on the command deck; he will explain the situation to you." As she turned around to leave the room, she suddenly stops and says:

"Right, I almost forgotten… Here are your swords and uniforms. We have retrieved the reserve ones from the city after the fight was over." While telling that she pointer her hand to the right, all our Claymores and weapons were accounted for.

"Get dressed and then come to the command deck, Ilena knows the way. I will be going now, see you girls later." With that words said she went through the door which closed behind her.

After we took all those wiring from us we started to gear up. While we were doing that we all asked Ilena what was happening here. She explained that right after the two of us parted away she was confronted by Raphaela, number 5 of the Organization. She was send to kill her, and right before she could deliver the killing blow the Dragan saved her. How she explained to us, he "teleported" her to "his ship". She explained that Dragan is in possession of some highly powerful machines, and how some of them he showed to her could destroy entire city in moments. She then spends next several months with him, learning his ways. She had even gone with him on his other "expeditions" on our world to examine the ruins of the "lost colony" as he called it. We couldn't believe what's she was saying, all this was new and unthinkable to us. Uma, Cynthia and Tabitha argue how we should be careful with him, but I and the others know him at least a little. Dragan may not be telling the whole truth to us, but he was not a bad men. He saved us after all. Ilena then dressed up with us and take us out of the room; we were shocked while going toward this "command deck". We now knew that we were not in the monastery, but some kind of ship. It featured a lot of corridors; all had some machinery and lot of artificial lights everywhere. Some of the had big doors that opened as you get near them, some were sleeping rooms for the crew. Dragan's crew must be the strangest people I have saw thus far, they were Human. But they were different than ordinary Humans; they all wore some kind of strange uniforms. Some of them wear robes and talk with very strange sound, almost like non-Human in origin. Others had some sort of machines infused with their bodies, just like we were infused with Yoma flesh and blood. Overall these are very strange Humans, even stranger then Organization people what was to us, until then, unthinkable. Ilena then opened one wide door for us and we entered a circle shaped room. When the door closed she press a button on a wall and a flashy picture showed on black box that was above it. She then said:

"Command deck."

And then we all fell a vibration as the room started to move upstairs. Ilena calm us down telling us that this is how they moved across the ship, in a thing called the elevator. Everyone were quite when we were riding on this "elevator", then Deneve spoke:

"I wonder what kind of magic do Dragan and his people use to build all this and make it work?"

"Maybe it's not magic at all" said by Tabitha ", maybe it's something else. You think that we wouldn't sense such powerful thing as magic?"

"Oh come on!" Helen yelled "How then you explain all of this? Not to mention that they killed all those Yoma and Awakened Beings in Pieta that even we weren't able to stop!" All of us just stood there and watched at there, for we knew that she was right. What kind of magic Dragan and his people possessed when they were able to defeat such a force on their own? Ilena had spoken and explained it to us:

"It's not a magic." Helen turned to her as we all did and said:

"Huh?" Ilena turned toward us all and start talking:

"I too don't know much, even after being some time with them, but I do know that they are not using magic."

"Then what is it?" Deneve asked.

"It is something they call technology." Ilene answered "Basically it's the ability to build powerful tools and machines, and use them in variety of situations. Dragan said that they once had a great knowledge of that and they were able to spread out even across the stars." We were all stunned by her telling "But right now they lost most of it and treat every last piece of it as sacred objects. I am sure Dragan will tell us more once we reach the command deck."

"What about the men in black that helped Dragan in Pieta?" Miria asked "Are they some sort of warriors like us?"

"I don't know how to say this Miria, but those "men in black are nothing more than ordinary Humans."

We were all shocked at her answer; can ordinary Humans really take down something as powerful as awakened being? The tough was impossible to us, for even we can't see some of the awakened beings as they are to fast for even our eyes. Ilena saw us and our shocked faces. But she was rather calm and just said: "We are almost there; you can ask Dragan whatever you want then."

After few moments the elevator stopped, and the big door opened in front of us. We were on command deck; it was a big room with some sort of high command position on its middle. Everywhere you looked there were people sitting on chairs and doing something with the machines in front of them. Ilena took us at the very center of the room, which was essentially a giant circle structure that was serving as command podium for the leaders. We take stars on the side and climb up. Up there we found a lone man who was issuing commands to the people below him. Ilena greet him and when he turned we could see that he had a lot of shiny object attached to his chest. I have heard about some Humans doing that to show others their battle honors, this man had a lot of them. Probably meaning that he hold some high title among these people. He spoke something to Ilene and raised his left hand; he was pointing to yet another stair leading to the doors at the very top of the room. We were following Ilena as she was climbing toward the doors, as soon as we entered I could see him. Dragan was standing on the far side of the room and he was talking with one of the men in black Miria saw in Pieta. He was now totally different then when we last saw him. He was in giant golden armor, with some strange marking all over it. The man in black at his left was around the same height as we were, but with the same thing on his right eye that many were wearing on this place. We stood at the middle with Ilena in front of us, as soon as he saw us Dragan smiled and came closer to us.

The story he told us was sounding more like a fairy tale then some history fact. He told us about the great Imperium of Mankind, a huge Human empire stretching across the stars. How it safeguards and protects humanity from various threats that are interested in nothing more than extermination of Humans. He is a part of the secret organization of the Imperium – the Holy order of Emperor's Inquisition. His job is to discovered long lost Human colonies ( it seems that our world is one of them ) and if possible to reestablish contact with them and join them into Human Imperium. But Dragan explained to us why he couldn't react in our case:

"But as you can imagine, we have certain policy when it comes to discovering lost Human worlds. If that world is in some sort of conflict or civil war we do not intervene in any way to change the balance of powers on that world." Miria then spoken:

"You mean, on the other land that's far away from our island?" We looked at her with confusion; we didn't know what this "other land" she spoke of was. But it seems that Dragan to know about that:

"You are right Miria. There is a great continent just few days sailing from your island to the northeast. It is in state of a massive civil war. And as our rules imply we cannot intervene, we have to wait for the situation to calm down before we can try to establish contact." Deneve then asked: "But you seem like a very powerful organization. Why you can't just try to negotiate with both sides and try to broker a peace?" Dragan answered:

"It's not that easy. Most people just see us as a threat and often they unite with their enemies to fight us, for you see – Humans are very hard to reason to when the power is in question. I would act if I had some troops with me, but without military support we can't act at all." We then understand why he had to be all secretive back then, he had no choice but to gather intel and see if the world is peaceful enough for joining the Imperium. Now, when we know how things stand we asked ourselves what to do next? I then asked Dragan:

"I thank you for rescuing us from down there, even if you didn't have any obligation toward us. We are forever in your dept, but I must ask you something: what do you intend to do with us?" That was the question everybody is asking themselves right now, but Dragan already knew the propositions:

"I have spent some time with you down there, and even if you are infused by the flesh and blood of Daemons you are very honorable and proud warriors. When the organization sends you to certain death, I knew that even if you had accepted to die there, holding the ground against that kind of assault – you deserve a second chance. We are not different than them; we also knew the meaning of sacrifice and to do the harsh things when the time comes. But we tend to save as many as we can if the choice is presented, just like I saved you from that city. To me it looks like you have two options: first one is for me to return you to your world and leave you in the northern lands of Alphonse or you can join us and became my Inquisitorial Acolytes. Of course, you will be free to return to your homeworld whenever you wish."

We were all shocked by this proposition. Except Ilena who expected a proposition like this. She was the one who asked him: "But my Lord what can we, warriors from a primitive world, do to help you?"

"You are excellent fighters against Daemons. Given your "abilities" you obtained from taking their flesh and blood you are even more resistant and effective then some of our own troops. You would go with me, on missions of highest importance, and help me to slay the Daemons. This time it will be different, for we slay the Daemons of Chaos for the same of Humanity and not as a mean to require founds. Of course, you will do other tasks as needed. So what do you say?"

Our decision was rather quick. By staying with Dragan we could learn a lot of things that will come us quite handy when we decide to return and face Organization one day. At that day, in that very room, all eight of us draw our swords and swear our loyalty to the Inquisitor Dragan and his master – the God Emperor of Mankind as he called him. From that moment on we were known to the Imperials as Claymores of the Pure Heart, the slayers of Daemons.


	2. Chapter 2: The Angels of Death

**The Angels of Death**

_"At the very end of the battle for Pieta, Claymores received unexpected aid. Lord Inquisitor Dragan with detachment of Stormtroopers assaulted the city and evacuates all the surviving Claymores. After they healed their wounds, Miria, Deneve, Helen, Clare, Cynthia, Tabitha, Uma and Ilene were offered a choice to travel with Lord Dragan or to stay at their home world. The Claymores chose to follow him I for the time being, never knowing that among the stars lies evil and horrors so great that even they couldn't imagine..."_

Several weeks have passed since eight Claymores give their oath to the Inquisitor Dragan. In the meantime they have learned a lot from their new allies – the Imperials as they were called. In those several weeks their whole concept about the universe changed dramatically. They learned that their world Rabona (named after the holy city) was only one of countless millions existing among the stars; many of those worlds were settled by Humans a long time ago. But after the great catastrophe, known only as the Age of Strife, almost all of those worlds lost contact with one another and fall into anarchy. It is the sacred duty of the mighty Imperium of Mankind to seek out and reestablish contact with these lost worlds and protect Mankind from various threats assailing it. But these are desperate times, and millions are dying every day so that Mankind can continue to exist. That is the sad truth, and learning about this have made Claymores thinking that they made the right decision, but only time will tell them that.

Most of the time Claymores were spending in their rooms, training and learning about the new world they has just discovered. In one room were Deneve and Helen, I other Clare and Ilena and in the final room were Miria, Cynthia, Tabitha and Uma. For the time being Dragan instructed them to learn as much as they can so that they fit better when he finally decide to take them on a mission. Room was not very interesting place. Each with just few beds, shells with books and table for dinner it was equipped with only the most basic things. It, however, still had some space left for someone to meditate or practice martial arts witch suits the girls just fine. But, thankfully, the ship they were travelling was big, and it has enormous crew so at least they had someone to talk to. Ship also had great library, cantina, botanic garden, laboratories, observation decks and many more. In their traveling thus far the ship stooped at several planets, but Dragan was the only one who would get out and go on them. Usually to do some secret business with the locals, the stop was no more than several hours and then the ship would return to the Warp and continue its journey. The girls get acquainted with many on the ship's crew, mostly with Stormtroopers who were part of Dragan's personal bodyguards. They were professional solders; some of the very best Imperium has to offer. They were mostly sharing war stories with one another, Claymores admiring the Stormtroopers for fighting such terrifying creatures and Stormtroopers admiring them for their courage and skills. It was just in a middle of that kind of conversation when Dragan entered the cantina. All raised and saluted them, except Claymores who looked at him. Last time he talked to them he said that the next time he will see that he get them off ship and on mission, so they were very interested in what he has to say.

"At ease troopers." Dragan says and with his command the men sit down on their chairs while Dragan continued: "As you all know, after several weeks of travelling we are approaching Dantius III. After our mission on Rabona was finished and planet put on "standby" option, I have received the word from the Inquisition." Everybody was looking at him with great interest, to receive an order from Inquisition was not small thing – even Claymores learned that by now. Dragan continued: "Our sources on the planet report that something sinister is happening at the planet's western mountain chains. As well as information that unknown craft was spotted lending there, the search party was send but no one came back." At that moment the Stormtrooper Sergeant raised his hand, Dragan noticed it: "Yes Sergeant?"

"Do we know who our enemies are my Lord? And what is the current situation?"

"Our sources most recent reports speak about entire villages disappearing in the mountains, as well about the sudden buildup of Warp energy in that region."

"So, the forces of Chaos are in question here?" Sergeant responds.

"It may be so," Dragan replied "but it is our job to investigate and if needed – eliminate the threat." Then he turns his head toward Claymores "You will be going with me this time girls, you have been on this ship long enough." Claymores smiled, as they would finally get on some fresh air and most importantly – some mission. But Sergeant stands up from his chair and says:

"Are you sure my Lord?" Dragan didn't look at him at all; he was concentrated on Claymores the whole time. But he was listening to him "I mean, are they qualified to fight the forces of Chaos. We have just picked them upon from feral world and are throwing them to fight of Chaos?"

"They are Sergeant." Dragan then shift his look toward Sergeant, if this was any other Inquisitor the Sergeant would be dead on the stop for questioning Inquisitors orders. But Dragan and Victor were in service for over 30 years now and Dragan knew to trust the ever careful nature of his Sergeant. "You have been down there, you have seen the horrors the Claymores fought. I am sure that is more than enough to satisfy your ever concerned personality."

"Of course my Lord, please forgive me." And with that the Sergeant sits down again. Ilena then says: "Do not worry my Lord, Daemons are something we Claymores excel at. I am sure that whatever Chaos throws at us we will be able to comprehend."

"I know that Ilena, I wouldn't bring you with me if that was not the case. However, there is going to be some change, and I would like to discuss it." Dragan then grab the nearest chair he could reach and sit down. It was rare sight in the Imperium to see Inquisitor outside his armor, but Dragan thought that it was really necessary to be in power armor all the time. The Claymores looked at him and wondering what "changes" did he meant. Clare was looking at Ilena and Miria, they didn't seem surprised.

"They probably knew that this is about to happened." Clare is saying in herself "We are after all in whole new world now, and we knew that we must accept certain rules if we want to fit in. But Dragan seems concerned and that is not good thing, maybe he wants to ask us to do things that we weren't doing before? Or maybe he is concerned about other things that could happen to us?" Dragan then starts his addressing after taking few seconds to sit down and catch a breath; he seemed concerned about some things:

"First of all, that iron clad rule about not killing Humans – forget about that." This was not come as surprise for Claymores; they knew the history of Humanity now. How certain individuals care to influence things toward their own agenda and desires. The real problem was that they never killed any Human before that, but if the Humans they were killing were corrupted by Chaos – that was nothing different than being corrupted with Yoma flesh to them. Dragan continued:

"These are dangerous and desperate times. Mankind very survival is at stake and we cannot allow personal agenda of corrupted Governors to take advantage of this. Part of our job will be to investigate Planetary Governors and planetary elites if they are doing their duties to the Emperor as they should." Claymores looked at him with cold determination, they knew if the long run that killing Humans would be a routine for them. But they all read Dragan, this was not what he was concerned about. Dragan continued:

"Second, for the time being you will use your Claymores. After some tome we will teach you to use different weapons that are at our disposal. Third, you will be at all times with me or Stormtroopers until you are adapted to Imperial way of life and learn our regulations and customs." Claymores expected all those things. The Imperial wielded some of the most advanced and powerful weapons in the known universe, it would not be wise to give that kind of weapons to someone from primitive world. Dragan also knew that Claymores were probably not used to politics and schemes that various Planetary Governors and their companions were doing on a regular basis, so his decision to keep them always at his side was a logical one.

"And finally," Dragan stood up and looked upon Claymores "we need to do something about that armor of yours." The girls looked at him confused, they didn't expect that. "Even if you are used to it and kind to it – that armor of yours don't offer any kind of real protection against weapons of our enemies." Sergeant Victor says: "He is right you know?" The Claymores shifter their attention to Sergeant "Our armor is much stronger than yours and against some weapons is practically useless." Miria then asked Dragan: "So, are you going to give us some new peace of armor?" Dragan replied:

"That is why I made several stops on our way to the Dantius system. I was pulling some strings from my old friends from Ecclesiarchy." Sergeant replied: "The Ecclesiarchy? But what did you request from them My Lord?" Dragan replied with a smile:

"Only the best for Claymores." And with saying that he the door of cantina opened behind him and Techpriests entered carrying eight large metal boxes. They lay each one on the ground and stated blessing rites. All Stormtroopers and Claymores stand up and got closer to see what this "items" that Dragan acquired were. After several minutes of initiating rites the Techpriests confirmed to Dragan that items were ready for use. Dragan told them to open the boxes. They looked like burial chest, but much more sophisticated. With machinery and wiring all around, it was holding something special, something powerful. The Techpriests pushed several buttons and the box opened. From it came the mist that was generated by cooling systems. And after several seconds the special item could be seen by all, it was a piece of armor. It was like Dragan's armor, but smaller and obviously built for women. It was even painted in silver, the color of Claymore uniform. Claymores were stunned with the item Dragan acquired for them, they were even more stunned at Victor's reaction. Veteran Sergeant looked at the armor with utmost respect and divinity, Claymores noticed that, meaning that he saw it somewhere. It was when he finally spoken the Claymores found out, and he too was quite surprised at Dragan items: "I cannot believe it." He said so in very surprised voice, and that acquire attention of Claymores and Dragam who now looked at him. His face looked surprised; it was full of respect and fear at the same time. "Adepta Sororitas power armor."

"I specially asked for eight new models to be send to me" Dragan replied "being that Claymores are all women as well as Sisters of Battle this option was most logical. This way they will fit more easily and people will ask them fewer questions than usual." Deneve asked "Who exactly are the Sisters of Battle? Are they some kind of warriors like us." Victor answered:

"Like you they are all female warriors, but unlike you they fight for the Ecclesiarchy – the Church of the God Emperor." Dragan continued: "They are among the most zealous of Emperor's servants, with their faith in the God Emperor carrying them to victory countless times over. Their equipment is almost like that of the Adeptus Astartes, and giving your special combat doctrine this is a perfect choice for you." Ilena asked: "So you are just going to give us some of your best equipment available?" Dragan replied:

"Why not, you are quite "valuable". And it would make you fit perfectly if we just represent you to all others as part of the Sisterhood." With that said the Claymores took a closer look at their new armor. It looked like a piece of medieval armor, only made for women. It has recognizable paludrons, on the shoulder part; with exception of several soft spots on joints the rest was metal. Claymores looked closely armor that was not taken from the metal box and presented in front of them, Deneve then noted: "But my Lord, surely you know that our speed is one of our most important advantage. And this piece of armor doesn't look so light to me." Dragan told her: "Don't worry; while it may look heavy it is in fact quite light. You will see when you wear it. It might be slightly uncomfortable for you to wear it In the few several weeks but you will get used to it." Helen then laughed and says: "Come on now Deneve, look how good it looks. I am sure it can survive one heck of a punishment to." Clare also added:

"I noticed when you opened it that it is colored in same colors as our Claymore outfits, it even have our symbols on the right pauldons."

"That's right." Dragan replied "I instructed the Ecclesiarchy to paint it in certain colors and to engrave your symbols on each of it, for every one of you to have your own armor. Now that symbol you see on some places of armor is called fleur-de-lis, it is an official symbol of Adepta Sororitas and it is necessary for every Sister armor to have one. Other than that what do you think?" Miria answers: "If you think that it will do its job well, and that will suit us, then it is fine by us."

"What about you three?" He was referring to Cynthia, Tabitha and Uma who didn't know Dragan as well as others so they had very little saying so far. "I think it looks fine." Cynthia answered. "It's great." Tabitha answered. "I like it." Uma answered.

"There, now when that is settled I will have then shifted to your quarters and you can try it on and train in it. But I must tell you something else; the Sisterhood is usually presented with Bolters. You on the other hand use swords in combat, which is highly unusual for Sisters." Ilena wanted to add something but Dragan cut her "But We will just say that you are belonging to the order of Sisters that concentrates more on the close combat than usual. Train ir rest today, I will send you mission briefing tomorrow morning. Be ready by then." After saying that Dragan exits the room and with him the Techpriests with their metal boxes containing new Claymore armors. The Claymores were overwhelmed with joy, they didn't expect to receive this kind of gift or to receive so much respect from someone. Victor then says: "I see that you are happy with your gifts, you do know that if any other Inquisitor would just let you die or kill you himself." Ilena answers: "We know that, according to everyone else we would be considered "tainted" by Chaos for taking Yoma flesh and blood." The Claymores were now cold because that was the ultimate truth. The Imperium doesn't suffer mutant, heretics and aliens, and Claymores would be considered mutants by the Imperial Inquisition and other authorities. Sergeant Victor answers to that: "I don't know if this will comfort you a little, but it is not your fault you were drafted as kids and implanted with that…Daemon blood and flesh. But that is not important to me or Dragan, what is important is what you do. That is why he saved us, because he and I think that you deserve a second chance instead being used as meat shield and left to die." Clare looked at him and said: "Thank you." And with saying that she and others left the cantina. They were headed toward their quarters to try out new peace of armor. The Victor was smiling, he was glad that Claymores were happy. For in this dark times, when enemies of Mankind are everywhere happiness is something that is becoming thing of the past. On the upper decks, Dragan is watching trough his window. Even if the only thing he is seeing are the tides of the Warp, he is still watching – and thinking. In that moment one of the Techpriests enters his room.

"Are they pleased?" Dragan asks. "They looked very pleased when they tried it, they didn't expect for armor to be so light."

"All right then, let us makes our preparation. We will arrive in Dantius sector in several hours." Dragan then turned and he noticed that Techpriest was concerned. He asks him:"What's the matter Techpriest?"

"It's about them, are you sure that they will not fall to the temptation fo Chaos? They are powerful as they are, if they fall to the temptations…" Dragan then cut him there: "They will not, believe me I know what I am doing. They may have flesh and blood of Daemons in their blood but their mind is pure. As long their mind control their bodies we are safe."

"Others in the Inquisition are little concerned about your plan. If you were not at this position they would declare you a heretic and execute you. But even I can see the usefulness they can provide, giving their unique nature they are probably very resistant to Chaos."

"Indeed they are. I am ready to say that their resistance goes as far as Grey Knights one, even if they lack faith in the God Emperor." Techpriest replied: "Are you sure about the thing you proposed? Will they even agree to that?"

"Not now, but give them time and we shall see. First we must see to it that they survive long enough."

"Of course my Lord." With that saying, the Techpriest leave the room. Dragan turned around and continue to look from his window into the abyss of the Warp, he is looking and thinking.

Dantius III. This world stands somewhere deep into Segmentum Ultima. Third planet of the system, it is widely known in the Imperium as place where you could afford luxury goods. Being that planet was wealthy thanks to the large deposits of admantium that lay only several meters beneath ground in the planet's northern continent. It is there the great mines of Dantius are raised and ore is processed and shipped all across the Imperium, allowing for increased production of power armor, tanks, ships and other forms of war machines nd armors that Imperial forces are suing all across the galaxy. All of its 20 billion citizens lived a harmful life, in more than 6000 years since the original colony was founded no one ever attacked them – until now. Several weeks ago contact with villages in the eastern mountains was lost. And few survivors that escaped to the city reported about armies of Daemons and Heretics pillaging, burning and killing everyone, Planetary Governor was not a fool. He raised Planetary Defense Force and send out distress call for any Imperial forces that was nearby to assist. Dealing with Chaos was no little thing, whole systems or sectors were known to disappear or to turn to service to the Dark Gods. But unknown to them, help was indeed on the way, from two sides…

In the middle of the northern continent was once a great valley, stretching as far as eye could see. Now the great Dantius Hive City, housing 20 billion souls, covers almost that entire ancient valley. With the city upper Hives go as far as 10.000 meters and underground stretching by 1.000 kilometers it is indeed a gargantuan city. Usually it is like in every other city, people hurrying to get to their work in time, adepts working all day long to file the documents, PDF troops training at their training center, Adeptus Arbiters seeing that the Emperor's law is respected and carried, and so on. But these days the city is filled with fear about the happenings in the western mountains. Riots are breaking everywhere, from the top nobility to the deepest of hive gangs. The Planetary Governor, men in his late sixties, was not a fool. He faced with that kind of thing before, while he was serving in the Guard all across the galaxy. He immediately issued a martial law, raised every available men into PDF and put the rest in shelters for the time being. He has just entered his room, telling everyone to leave him alone for the time being. He had to think this over; this was a serious matter at hand. His office was big; it looked like an inside of basilica. It featured long hallway from the door, ending at the big circle room with high ceiling; the Imperial Aquila being all over it. In the hallway walls, on the left and right, you could see paintings. These were painting of all the former Planetary Governors, in all four families have changed since the colony was established back in M34. In the hallway, all alone, was Planetary Governor Sigmund Horacius. He was fourth member of his family to take over that position, nearly 40 years ago. But he was unlike most other Governors, who seek to endless pleasures and power that was entrusted to them by their position. Sigmund was different; he was a military type man. Well-disciplined and educated, the only reason why Dantius was so prosperous was his involvement into planetary ruling. He liked to inspect troops or mines himself, to go out and even talk to people to help them in various situations. He was a good ruler to his people and there was no situation he was not able to solve – until now.

Inside his office was his desk that sits at the middle of the room. Behind it was a statue of the first Planetary Governor, the great founder of the colony. And in the room he had everything he need, a great display to send or receive communications, terrace from where he could address his people, he also had many windows, but instead of ordinary glass he had mosaics of Imperial saints and martyrs. He walked slowly toward his desk and when he reached it he just stood there, he was still thinking about the whole situation. For several days he and his staff struggle to hold order in the city and to relocate civilians to safety. And in this several days he never went to sleep, always standing at the command desk and issuing orders to his generals and other officers. It was not until his personal assistant told him that he really need to take some time to rest that he even consider of doing it. Now he was alone, in his room, but he could not rest at all. He just stood there, in silence, and tried to think about what to do next when the Renegade forces attack. But while he stood there he could hear the door opening and steps of several people closing behind him. "I said that I do not want to be disturbed. So please go away, I don't have time to deal with other things right now." Sigmund says without turning his head around.

"Oh, but I do believe that you will have some time for me Governor." Stranger answered to him. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Saying that he turned around and he was shocked at who was standing before him.

"I am Lord Inquisitor Dragan from Ordo Malleus." Before him was Inquisitor Dragan in his full battle gear, behind his stand Claymores in Adepta Sororitas power armor. Governor bowed before him: "I am sorry My Lord, I wasn't expecting you…"

"The Inquisition goes where it please Governor. You should know that already." The Governor replied: "Of course My Lord." Sigmund now rises again "How can I be of service?"

"You can start by telling us how far the situation got?" Dragan asked, Sigmund head bow down in despair and he says: "Not god my lord, the streets are in chaos." He then started walking toward his terrace while saying: "As you can see the Arbites struggle to regain control, and the men from the Planetary Defense Force are scared. We have never faced such a foe." He is now standing on terrace and seeing the scared crows down on the streets. Dragan is not happy with this answer: "That doesn't sound inspiring Governor." Dragan said, only to Sigmund to answer him: "But do not worry, as scared as we may be – we are ready to face the foes of the Emperor and cleanse them from the face of the galaxy." He then turned around toward Inquisitor and Claymores.

"How can I serve you?' Ilena then asked him:"What is the situation on the mountains? Did you encounter some hostile forces?"

"Our PDF troops didn't encounter anything yet. We only have stories of survivors that fled to the city. So far he enemy didn't undertake any form of action." Miria then turned to Dragan: "They must be gathering their forces for an assault on the city." Dragan replied: "True, but this city is well defended and they know it. They will probably try to call upon their Daemon friends from the Warp to aid them." All Claymores looked upon Inquisitor with determination, and then Sigmund replied: "You don't mean the Daemons of Chaos my lord? But we have no defense against such creatures."

"Worry not Governor, that's why we are here. We are going to strike at the very heart of Chaos forces and wipe them out before they can complete their dark rituals." Dragan replied to him.

"Oh I see, well can I then offer some of my forces to accompany you?" "No." Dragan replied "Your forces won't be needed in this battle. However, we will need several of your Chimeras to reach the mountain destination."

"It will be done my Lord." Claymores looked at Dragan with confusion, why did he refuse help from Governor? Did he think that they alone would be able to defeat the enemy? Dragan answered to Sigmund: "You see to it that nothing gets past the city guards. When we finish off the traitor leaders you will be free to round up your PDF and cleanse the mountains of the enemy."

"Thank you my lord. It is an honor to serve the Emperor." And then Sigmund bowed before Inquisitor. The Claymores wondered if this Governor was indeed a ruler of one entire world then what power Dragan then have when Sigmund is bowing before him and what is worse – scared of him. With that said the Dragan turned around and with him the Claymores, they leave the room and good Governor in peace. He was now much relaxed than before, he knew if someone could do the job it would be the Imperial Inquisition. He turned toward his desk and sit to relax, only to fall asleep the moment he sit on the chair.

Dragan and Claymores were now outside the Imperial palace, they were slowly going toward the PDF main HQ to requisition vehicles for themselves. Clare asks: "Why didn't you requested help from Governor?" Deneve added to that: "They would really be a lot of help to us if the enemy is in greater numbers." Dragan answered to them: "Because we need someone to watch over this city until we return, if we take them with us not only are we weakening the city's defenses – we are also taking them as lambs to be slaughtered." Claymores were now watching the Inquisitor with shock In their face "You may see Sergeant Victor and his boys in action on Pieta. But that Daemons were much weaker than those we are usually facing, and even against them he lost some twenty men. And they are all elite troops, how many casualties would these simple trained solders have?" Claymores knew know that he spoke the truth. Even if the ordinary Humans here were courageous and trained to be professional solder it was them who had to face the Daemon horrors of the Warp. AS they were going through the city the girls felt a little uncomfortable. All around them the people bowed before them, some even calling them saints.

"These people scare me a little." Uma says, as she was looking toward the ground who praised her. "Maybe it's because of our uniforms?" Cynthia noted "Dragan said that Sisters of Battle are holly warriors. These people must see them as saviors."

"It is still better then calling us silver-eyed witches back home." Tabitha says. As they go further toward PDF main building Miria noted something: "I noticed that some of the villagers are seeing at us with surprise." Helen added: "Yeah, me to. Think that they never saw any Sister of Battle before." Deneve answers: "It must be that we are unusual to them. Dragan mentioned that we are unlike any other Sisters of Battle."

"Maybe it is our swords." Clare added "As I understand, the Sisters are manly focused on range combat. We however have swords, and big ones to that. Maybe they just never saw Sisters without their ranged weapons at hand."

Ilena was quiet; she ignored the talking of her Claymore sisters behind her and looked around. Then she comment: "I never saw so much people, even in most populated villages and towns." Dragan replied: "This is only tiny Hive World compared to countless other in the great Imperium of Mankind. If you live long enough you may see their beauty one day. For these worlds represent wonder and glory that is the Human race." Ilena smiled:"I to are seeing to it that. Unlike at Pieta on our own homeworld we will see that we survive this journey with you and return to settle some scores with the Organization." Dragan siled:"Indeed I am looking toward that to. But be warned, galaxy is a far dangerous place then your home."

Saying that Ilena smiled, she too knows the surviving here will be much greater challenge for her and others. While she thought of that she could saw Sergeant Victor in distance with all of his Stormtroopers. They were in front of main PDF HQ building, waiting for Inquisitor Dragan and Claymores to return to requisition vehicles for them. With eight Claymores and Inquisitor was around 150 Stormtroopers from 1367th Stormtrooper Regiment, these Stortmtroopers were attached to Dragan for personal protection and to assist him in his duties. PDF requisition those 15 Chimeras, and with that they set on a long journey toward the eastern mountains. The prayers with the people of Dantius were with them.

After two days of driving they entered the mountains and were on their way to the nearest village. Chimeras run on promethium, and thus rarely need refueling. They had enough fuel however to reach the villages and then they had to abandon them and return either by foot or by areal and Claymores were in 4'th one from the beginning of the column, Sergeant Victor and two more Stormtrooper with them. Dragan looked at Claymores, they were all asleep. After two days of constant riding they were tired, he let them to rest. After all he will need them when the time comes. All of a sudden Clatre started to mumble in sleep.

"Bad dreams I guess?" One of the Stormtroopers says, but then all of a sudden Clare wake up. She was scared. "Was the dream that bad? "Victor asked her, she look at him and said: "Not a dream, I sense something….. FIRST VEHICLE!"

And then came the explosion. Claymores and Dragan wake up as shockwave of the explosion could be heard not far from them. "Everyone get out, on the double!" Victor screamed through his vox caster. The Chimera door opened and troops went outside. First vehicle was in flames, there were no survivors. As Stormtroopers started exiting their vehicles gunshots could be ahead. Stormtroopers started falling as they exit their vehicles; some lucky ones have gotten to cover that was near them, on the edge of a clif. Claymores were luckier due to their new armor. It reflected projectiles like little rocks from medieval armor, Dragan armor was also formidable and he was walking and grabbing any Stormtrooper he could find and toss it to the cover. Now in cover, the men identified where the traitor were, on a separate mountain, some thirty meters from them the Renegades were opening fire on them from cover. The Stormtroopers returned fire with their Hot Shot Lasguns. Soon the girls saw what separated elite troops from ordinary solders. The renegades had more men than them but Stormtroopers were more accurate, some Stoprmtroopers even killed several renegades' from their cover. Then the girls draw their swords, but Dragan rushed to them and says: "No!"

"Why not?" Miria asked "Your men are going to get killed." Dragan replied: "No they won't. You see yourself that they have no trouble dispatching renegades now. The real question is how they take out our first transport? It doesn't seem that they have heavy weapons, we must identify if they have any and then proceed to dispatch them."

Claymores agreed, they watched all over the renegade fire line now. But they didn't find any solder using other weapons than they standard with whom they attacked the convoy. Then, one Stormtrooper near them was hit by a big bright red laser beam. He was incinerated n spot. Then Sergeant Victor yelled: "Sir, I see it." Dragan turn his head toward him "Lasscannon tem sir, they must use have it to knock out our transports."

Where?" Dragan asks him. "On that ridge over there sir, they are hitting us pretty hard!" He pointed out to the edge of the right some one hundred meters from them "That must be where their Lasscannon team is. Dragan shakes his head up and down saying to Sergeant that he received his message.

"Claymores, you heard the men." Ilena asked:"Do you want us to dispatch those facing the Stormtroopers as well?" Dragan says: "All right, and then proceed trough that mountain pass on the opposite side. It should lead you to the village." Deneve asks: "What about you Inquisitor?" Dragan replied: "I will start moving that wreckage with some men and we will be on our way to meet you there. Go and may the Emperor protect you Claymores."

Claymores then acted, they run little further down the road to search for some way across. They find some tree and using their unnatural skills they use the tree to get to the other side and they were now running toward the renegades, their swords in hands. When they reached them two chaos renegades were just ready to unleash their devastating beam into their new target, when they noticed a shadow that has fall on them. They turned only to see eight blonde girls with huge swords and in Sister of battle armor. They tried to respond but to no avail, the Claymores were just too fast for them. After finishing that fire team the girls switched to the rest of the renegades. They never stood a chance; Claymore speed and their deadly precision with their swords were two of their most powerful abilities. All was over in a matter of few seconds, this was the first time the Claymores were killing Humans. But they could sense in them the same power that they could sense in Yoma, even if it was pale and weak. The Inquisitor Dragan was right, these Humans were nothing better than Yoma and that gave them easier time to finish them off.

"Look, at the convoy." Helen noted as the convoy states his journey again. Soon they will be in the village and there they will meet again. "Come on, let us not waste time." Miria says.

"I agree, the sooner we get to the village the faster our mission will end." Ilena added. With that said the Claymores went through the mountains. It was quiet; the only sound you could hear was footsteps of eight power armored warriors. But they were far from alone there; they could sense Yoma energy everywhere.

"Was this the same Warp energy Dragan was talking about?" Clare was wondering. Even with her advanced Yoma sensing abilities she couldn't pinpoint the exact location where the energy was coming from. She didn't like this, and neither were others.

What's up whit this place?" Helen asked "Yoma energy is all around us." Ilena answers: "Be on your guard, something is not right here." Suddenly they stopped. Miria and Ilena were in front, Clare, Deneve and Helen behind them and Uma, Cynthia and Tabitha in the back. They stood still for several moments, wind going through them and lifting their hairs. Suddenly Miria, Ilena and Clare sense something, they all drew their swords. Other quickly followed. "What? What is out there?" Helen asked, she was nervous for not seeing the enemy but sensing it everywhere.

"Wait…" Miria answered, ready at their guard to face the enemy. Their position was not good; they had just exited the cliff pass and entered what seems to be a clearing. But it was fog everywhere, and they could see only to some twenty meters in front of them. Aside few plants scattered around them the terrain was barren wasteland with rocks and snow everywhere. Then all of a sudden they could hear voices, they were coming from their left. In a giant pack and charging at them were nothing less than Daemons of Chaos. They were red with long flaming swords and goat legs; they resembled devils from the ancient books from Rabona, only they didn't have small spikes on their head – they had much bigger ones. Even if they looked like they were slow and sluggish at the first sight, they have the ability to move at astounding speed in an instant. While more of them appeared out of nowhere all around them.

"Die Humansssssss!" they shouted on them and attacked. But Claymores were no easy prey; they were also fast and durable with their swords. And backed with Dragan power armors they could withstand creature attacks several times before they wound them badly. But these enemies were different from normal Yoma, they were fast with their swords and skilled to, but Claymores were dispatching them in one or two hits. But the problem was it was many of them, were one Daemon fall three more took his place. Miria and Ilena saw that it will not be for long until they were overwhelmed. They were suppressing their Yoma powers, remembering what Dragan told them about what will Chaos do if they ever find out their true nature. So Claymores practiced to use their swordsman skills more than their Yoma powers. But as good as they were Daemons were still coming and they were starting to get hits on them. But Sororita power armor withstand their hits several times in places that their old armor would offer none protection at all. Then in a middle of a battle Uma was hit from behind, she fell to the ground and her Claymore was dropped from her hand. She was not wounded; she took a hit to the head instead. But Daemon only did that to level her to the ground and then finish her of. Uma turned and tried to get up but Daemon put his leg on her stomach and denies her of any rising. Then he took his sword and said: "DIE!"

Miria and others saw what was going to happened. Clare rushed toward Uma like she did toward Mira at Rabona. But many more Daemons stood at her way and she had to cut through them to reach her. Others were to far away, even Irene who use her quick sword to cut through Daemons like knife tough butter. But it was pointless; none could get to her in time. Cynthia screamed: "UMA!"

The Daemon was now ready to swing his sword and end her life. She knew that she was going to die, but she was not scared. She just thanked in herself to Dragan for saving her and giving her another chance. And then she thanked the Dragan's God Emperor for watching over her and her comrades. Daemon was now ready and he swings his sword. But on a half way toward Uma's head something happened. Daemon was suddenly torn in two before he could deliver the Uma the finishing blow. His upper part of the body was now in the air while lower part of his abdomen was falling on the ground. Uma was now scared as big dark figure was standing behind dead Daemon and looking at her with his red eyes.

Uma was shocked, so shocked that she couldn't move a muscle. The daemon that was in front of her was ready to slice her head, but before he was able to do that, he was sliced in half by mysterious dark figure behind him. It all happened very fast, all you could hear was sound like that of a chainsaw carving trough Daemon flesh and bone, slicing it in half. Now the daemon was dead, Uma could see the dark figure behind him. It was very tall; around eight feet, and it seemed to be in some big suit of armor. Clare noticed it also, but she hesitated. She didn't know if that figure was foe or ally, and several daemons already rushed towards her so she had to decide quickly. But the mysterious figure decided for her, with its red glowing eyes the figure concentrated on Uma that it just saved. Uma was still shocked from that scene, she now wonders if she will meet her demise or if she will be saved. Cynthia and Tabitha also noticed this, as well as Miria, Deneve, Helen and Ilena who still battled with Chaos daemons. The dark figure made its move, everybody was watching. The dark figure kneeled in front of Uma and raised its hand towards her, and then a deep and almost robotic voice could be heard from it: "Are you all right Sister?"

At the same moment, Claymores noticed that something was happening. Daemons were now running in confusion all around them, as if they suddenly lost their minds. The Claymores seeing that Uma was fine now concentrated on the enemy in front of them. Clare was just getting ready to face several daemons when one of them was shot; his head exploded as a result. Another one was hit in the chest, the resulting explosion shattered the daemon torso, knocking it from its feet and killing it instantly. Clare and others were surprised; everywhere around them the same scene was happening. And then all of a sudden they could hear voices: "ZEAL AND FURY!" and "FOR THE EMEPEROR!" They looked around and noticed men in armor just like theirs, but clearly made for men, not females. Their armor was also more armored then theirs and they were literally giants when compared to them, all were around eight feet tall. They attacked suddenly and wielding their melee and range weapons, they tear apart the daemons like they were made of paper. Uma grabbed the hand of her mysterious savior and he helped her to stand up. Then he gave her claymore back to her, and then she took a good look at him. His armor was like Dragans, but not so stylish like his. The armor was in black with white shoulder pads, with Templar symbol on its left shoulder pad. His helmet was also black with two pipes joining at the mouth section and forming some kind of air filter. His eye visors were red and he wore golden Aquila on his chest. He also had purity seals all over his armor and he was wearing two weapons, a pistol and what seems to be a sword with teeth. Uma gathered herself and took her sword back. He asks her: "Can you fight?" Uma answers: "Yes." The giant replied: "Good. Then let us drive this abomination to the very hell from whence they came, for the Emperor!"

Saying that the men in armor raised his right hand, in which he had his pistol, and fired. His shots were as accurate as were the rest of his allies; they all hit their targets and obliterated them. Then he ran toward the daemon horde, wielding his sword in his left hand. The sword started to sound and act like a chainsaw as he used it to kill daemon after daemon. Uma followed him and stood beside him the whole time until the fight ended. Other Claymores did likewise, standing beside their new allies and holding back daemon horde that started to break down in disarray. What started as a trap and easy prey for them ended with disaster and death. In mere seconds after Claymores stood with their new allies, they cut down last of daemons and secured the area. Claymores were now questioning how to react; in front of them were eight feet tall giants clad in almost indestructible armor and wielding weapons that slashed trough daemons in seconds. They didn't know how to react; they were scarred after witnessing a brutality of these warriors toward their foes. First one to approach them and talk to them was Ilena, She approached the one who was giving the orders to others. The giant turned toward her, he was two heads bigger than she was and red glowing eyes of his helmet watched Ilena, waiting for a reaction. Ilena says to the giant: "Thank you for aiding us, we are in your debt."

"It's only natural to thank someone for saving your lives," The giant answers: "There is no need to thank us sister, we were just doing the Emperor's work." After saying that giant holstered his pistol and chainsword to his belt and then he removed his helmet. He was a man seemingly in his early thirties; he had dark hair and brown eyes. He was now addressing Ilena: "I am brother Thelos, Castellan of the Black Templars Chapter. We came here hunting down a Chaos Lord who escaped retribution on Erebus. He caused a daemonic invasion there and I am sure he will try similar thing here."

Claymores were listening with respect; Ilena answered like Dragan told her if they ever encounter Imperial forces without him: "I am Celestian Superior Ilena from the Order of Claymores of the Pure Hearth. We are here as a support for Lord Inquisitor Dragan, investigating possible daemon infestation."

"If that is true Ilena then where is your Inquisitor?" Ilena replied: "We got separated not long ago. The heretic forces ambushed us and we were engaging them in combat and thus allowing Inquisitor and his forces to escape and regroup in the nearest town."

Thelos was now worried: "But the Inquisitor doesn't know that that town is Chaos stronghold." Saying that he put his helmet on and starting issuing orders to his brothers. Ilena and other Claymores also prepared and together with Black Templars, they started running towards the town. "Hurry sisters, we might just make it in time to support Inquisitor."

Thelos told them while running with all his might. They were some good ten minutes from the town. In that same moment Inquisitor Dragan's convoy entered the abandon town in the mountains. However, Dragan was experienced Inquisitor Lord and he already sensed that something is wrong and his advised caution to Sergeant Victor and his troops. "I sense that something is not quite right with this town."

"What do you mean my Lord?" Victor asked. "Just be on guard Sergeant. I sense Chaos corruption is taking root here…" Hearing that made Victor unpleasant, dealing with the Daemons of Chaos is not a small thing.

"What do you want us to do?" He asked Dragan who immediately replied: "We will use Chimeras to form a circle on town's square. And then prepare for battle, if I am right that is where the daemons will attack us." Victor nods his head with a smile: "By the Emperor it will be done."

And after saying that he started issuing orders on the vehicles radio, the orders were passed and men inside checked their gear for the last time. The men from 1367th Stormtrooper Regiment were ever ready to face foes of the Emperor, to bring righteous fury to his foes. But they must not underestimate the enemy, as now they might face far worse than disordered heretical militia or renegades. After they entered town they drove some fifteen minutes to the town square. The street they were using was going from the city gates to the town square. All around them, they could see empty buildings, shattered windows, burned shop here and there but no corpses or blood anywhere. It was the city of ghosts, according to Governor Sigmund around five thousand people lived there; it was small city that served as household to the local miners. A convoy would get here once in a week, bring supplies and then return to the Hive City. The residents of this city didn't have much of a chance against Chaos Daemons; most of them were simple miners. They had only a small police force to protect them, knowing the servants of chaos; they probably won't find any survivors here. They arrived at town square. As Dragan instructed they formed a circle with their remaining twelve Chimeras. From them stepped down the remaining 126 Stormtroopers, their guns at the ready. After they established the defensive line, Dragan marked a few steps outside the line. Victor took few Stormtroopers and approached him. Dragan was standing in front of the town hall and watching while Victor near him and ordered his men to be on standby.

"Are you all right my Lord?" Dragan turned to him slowly and says: "I sense chaos corruption in this town, it is becoming bigger." Victor is watching his cold black eyes and then he realized that they would have a hard fight on their hands.

"What do you want us to do my Lord?" Victor askes him, but Dragan didn't answer. He was just standing there and looking at the distance, the men were now wondering what is wrong with the Inquisitor. What is he sensing? Then they heard roars in the distance; soon after that, they could hear something that can only be described as stampede charging toward them. Victor turned around; he looked at his men back at the convoy. They were all running around and making defensive positions around the circle that they formed with their Chimeras. One Stormtrooper near Victor addressed him: "Sergeant, I am picking a vox transmission from our radar specialist. He says that multiple signals are drawing to our position." Victor turned to him and listened. He concluded one thing: "The vile Chaos Daemons are attacking us; they want to get rid of us right away." He turns to Dragan now: "What are your orders My Lord?"

Dragan passed near Victor not even looking at him and drew his sword: "We will stand our ground here." He raised his sword, now covered in mini lightning all over it. It was Dragan power sword, an ancient sword that many Inquisitor Lords carried before him. It is said that countless Daemons were slain by its blades, and that will not change even today. Dragan then addressed Sergeant: "Sergeant, head to the defense line and hold it by any means necessary. Concentrate your fire on cultist and lower Daemons, leave the big ones to me." Sergeant responds: "By the Emperor it will be done!"

And with that, he rushed toward the defensive line to take his position and to better organize the defense. Dragan didn't even get near the defensive line; he stood some two meters from the nearest tank and watched towards the end of a long alley. The town centre was a circle with several streets beginning there. The one they came from was Eastern Street; Dragan was facing the western street. From all sides daemon hordes approaches, but they were not alone. Countless cultists were with them as well as other sorts of daemons. They would overwhelm any other lesser fighting force, but these were no mere solders; they were Inquisitorial Stormtroopers. Trained at the peak of human capabilities the Stormtroopers were elite solders of the Inquisition. They would make use of any situation, no matter how dire it was, they would always find a way to bring great harm to the enemy before they were wiped out. The situation was bad, it seems like the entire city was upon them. Daemon and cultist numbers were endless; they were arriving as a swarm. It was no use, no matter how good Stormtroopers they were; they would be eventually overrun by sheer numbers of their enemies. But they still had a chance as long their Inquisitor was with them. Inquisitors are very powerful individuals; they are trained to not only be best in channeling psychic storm towards their enemies but also to be close combat monsters. Dragan was just standing, still two meters from the defensive line and watching. As swarm was getting closer his anger grew as well as his determination and sense of duty in the men. The swarm was slowly getting closer to the firing range of Chimeras and Stormtroopers Hellguns, all they were waiting now is Dragan's order to attack. And then, Dragan turn around now facing the defensive line, he lifts his sword high in the air and yelled: "FOR THE EMPEROR!"

At his order, Stormtroopers opened fire, as well as Chimera crews. Daemons and cultist alike were shot down by precise shots and multi-laser fire. Daemons were harder to kill but in the end the heavy concentration of laser fire was more them enough to take even them down. The backbone of their defence was Inquisitor himself, using his sword and his psychic powers Dragan was slaying cultist and daemons in one blow of his power sword. And when the bigger and stronger daemons came Dragan would immediately charge at them and try to dispatch them quickly, thus buying some time for himself and his men until Claymores could arrive to help them. But the battle was not going well; Stormtroopers were starting to take serious losses. Chaos cultist were usually civilians or former PDF solders that turned away from the Emperor's light and swore their service to the chaos gods. They lacked the equipment and training of Stormtroopers, in comparison to them they were ordinary grunts. And they were using Autoguns, weapons similar to 21'st century assault weapons, which were less powerful then Hellguns that Stormtroopers used. And lastly, they were now without any common sense, they were charging blindly into Stormtrooper line of fire to please the never-ending thirst of their dark masters. The only advantage they had were numbers, they seemed limitless for Stormtroopers who were just shooting them down only to see another cultist ready to replace the fallen one. The cultist were not just charging blindly, they were also firing from their weapons while charging, many bullets missed, but some hit Stormtroopers and casualties begun to pile up. The fight was now over ten minutes, Pilled bodies all around defensive ring helped the Stormtroopers in a way that cultist had to get over them first and that required some time. But Victor's men suffered losses as well, he was now deploying his last reserves into the fight and leaving only wounded inside the ring. Chimera power reserves were almost depleted and after that were gone; Stormtroopers knew that they would be forced to engage in close combat. A fight in which they would currently lose, against the endless tides of cultist and daemons it was now only a matter of time. But as long as Dragan was standing the men would fight, and Dragan was everything but defeated. He suffered few wounds, but it was nothing serious, and he had slain more daemons and cultist then he could count.

But the dark gods were having enough of him, and sent one of their Champions to deal with him. From the west street a dark figure emerges, it was massive. With giant axe, wings and bestial-like body his roar was heard across the town and mountains. Stormtroopers and Dragan noticed him now; as soon as they saw him they trembled in fear, it was a Bloodthirster. They were about to face a daemon so strong that only the mightiest of Mankind's warriors could beat it. Dragan knew that this is the end, but he was still loyal servant of the Emperor and he had a duty to fulfill. He quickly dispatched several cultists around him and then he faces Bloodthirster head on. He now held his power sword with both arms, and charged toward the beast. Yelling: "THE EMPEROR PROTECTS!"

But it was pointless. Bloodthirster swings his giant axe and strikes Dragan from the side. He hit him with such force that Dragan went through solid concrete wall and crashed into the building nearby. His stubbornness and armor kept him alive, but wounded. He got outside and took the stance with his sword. The daemon laughed as he was attacking him with his axe, Dragan succeed in evading and blocking. But his strength was at its limits. Wounded at several places Dragan's strength was failing him, and in the end, it failed completely. The Daemon used his great axe to hit Dragan from the side and again sent him into a building. Dragan came out again, but this time he is on his knees. His sword was somewhere in the rubble, and his armor is now mostly covered in blood and ruined on some places. Bloodthirster stood before him Dragan raised his head. The creature is at least three times Dragan`s height, he resembled medieval devil, only with wings instead of horns. With the head of a bull and an axe that is as big as a tank the creature was truly terrifying. He roared then he raised his right hand up and high in the sky, read to deliver the final blow to the wounded Inquisitor. Dragan didn't have any remorse, he accepted his death, as he was the loyal servant his entire life. Even now, at his very end, he accepts his death. He regrets only one thing - that he will die unable to fulfill his duty and save this world. Bloodthirster was ready to swing his axe now and cut the Inquisitor in half, on the other side daemon and cultist horde got very close to Stormtroopers. Chimeras depleted all their power cells, Stormtroopers were now fighting with only their Hellguns, as a result cultist and daemons were almost in close combat range. That means that after Dragan is dead his men wouldn't last long. Bloodthirster was now ready to deliver the killing blow, but someone interrupted him. Dragan raise his head even higher and then he saw Clare standing on Bloodthirster's shoulder.

She grabbed her sword and used Quicksword technique at daemon's head. The Bloodthirster roared in anger as Quicksword was making big marks on his head. At the same time, Cynthia and Uma appear at the daemon legs and with one swift blow cut them in half. Bloodthrster fell to the ground on his back, his legs gone and his axe drooped while falling he was now helpless. Clare jump to the ground near Bloodthrster right shoulder and cut his head. Meanwhile Cynthia and Uma helped Dragan to stand up by holding his hands. Uma ask him: "Are you alright?" Dragan answers: "I have seen better days. You surely take your time to arrive."

"I am sorry but we were delayed," Cynthia answered "We were attacked in the mountain on our way here." Dragan raised his head and looked Cynthia in her silver eyes and asks "By daemons? But how did you survive?" Cynthia answers: "We had a little help." Dragan was confused, who could possibly be there to help them. But the girls didn't answer; they left him nearby to rest and gave him plasma pistol in case someone comes by.

"We will go finish this fight, will you be all right?" Dragan replied: "Yeah I will, go and help Victor and the others. I will come as soon as I gather some strength"

"All right, in the meantime you rest and leave the fight to us." Uma responded and then she pulled something from her back; it was Dragan's power sword. "I have found this in rubble; it will be shame to lose such good sword." Dragan smiles and took his sword with him. At that, Cynthia and Uma ran toward Stormtroopers defensive ring to aid them. Dragan looked closely at plasma pistol that Cynthia gave him; he then saw the familiar mark. He knew pretty well who the Black Templar are, he crossed path several times with them in the past. They are proud and deadly warriors, but he feared for Claymores as Black Templars are kind that doesn't tolerate mutants. And giving the Claymores unique nature they might mistake them for one and kill them.

Dragan holstered plasma pistol and tried to get up, he must go and talk to the Templars before they found out what Claymores were. His entire body was in pain of the recent battle. But it will take more than that to take Lord Inquisitor down, he suffered worse in the past and he survived. He was slowly making his way toward the defensive ring. In the meantime, Victor's Stormtroopers are relieved as Claymores and Black Templars joined the battle. Black Templar accuracy and strength combined with Claymore speed and swordsmanship has proven to be death sentence to many daemons and cultist there. Their attack was sudden and it was successful as the enemy has broken its assault and started to panic. The remaining chaos forces were now cut in between Claymores, Templars and Dragan Stormtroopers and their fate was sealed. Between precise Stormtrooper fire and Claymore and Templars close combat attacks all remaining chaos forces to the west street were destroyed. Those who survived the onslaught ran away from the city and into the mountains. Claymores realized one thing while fighting in the city, their strength was improved. They were able to swing their claymores with more power than before, and as a result of that, they minimized the release of their Yoma powers and depend more on sheer strength. But this came as no surprise for them, the Adepta Sororitas armor that Dragan gave them offer increased strength for its wielder beside protection. In that way, Claymores can dispatch deadly daemons using only their swords, keep Yoma energy hidden, and ready if the worst-case scenario happened. It will also make them less suspicious to other Imperial organizations whose primary task are finding mutated Humans and destroying them, and Dragan didn't want that to happen. But the Claymores knew that pretty well, and did their best to hide that fact from the Templars. Ilena and Miria noticed that Thelos was still suspicious of them, but it didn't seem that he would take any action. They did, after all, save their lives. And there was no reason to doubt them as they too were in service of the Emperor now. After the battle finished Claymores put their sword behind their backs, they were standing right in front of the defensive line that overlook Western Street. Victor climbed on top of the chimera and greeted them in usual military greeting. "Thank the Emperor that you arrived. We thought that we were goners."

Clare says: "We came as fast as we could as we to be attacked by enemy forces on our way here. What about the casualties?" Victor turned around and says: "We were hit pretty badly." Then he turned back toward Claymores: "We lost some fifty men and we have at least thirty wounded." Ilena replied: "You and your men have done your duty well. You stand up against the superior foe and you won. You should be proud of yourself."

Victor smile and says: "Thank you ma'am. But the truth is if not for you and Space Marines you encountered we would all be daemon dinner right now. That is when the Claymores fall silent. They now knew that the warriors who saved them in mountains and joined them were the famous Space Marines that Dragan mentioned. Miria turned and look into one Templar who was standing some 3 meters from her, "So these are the famous Angels of Death? They have surely earned their name, but why am I feeling uneasy beside them even if they saved my life? Could it be that I am…afraid of them?" Dragan who was barely standing beside them interrupted her thinking. He was holding onto his sword and used it to support his broken body, his armor was shattered on few places and he was cut on several places. But he was still alive, thanks to his armor, his enchantments and his stubbornness. He just stopped near Claymores and asks: "I am glad that you decided to join us."

"I am sorry, but we to were attacked in the mountains." Deneve answered. Dragan just smiled and says: "Anyway I am glad that you were able to come back and help us. You have just saved all our lives and I thank you for that." Helen replied: "Uh…it was not just us Dragan. These guys helped us, and they were insisting to talk with you." She point to the Templars. Dragan turn left and beside him was Thelos: "My Lord." Thelos bowed his head and showed respect. Dragan then says: "I am Lord Inquisitor Dragan from the Ordo Malleus."

"I am Castellan Thelos from the Black Templars Chapter." Dragan replied "I see, and what is Black Templar business here?"

"As I already explained to Sisters we are here to hunt down Chaos Lord who escaped retribution. He caused daemonic incursion on one world and I suspect that he will try similar thing here." Dragan sighed: "And this is what I was afraid of. I came here to investigate the sudden disappearance of entire populations in this region of planet. In the report it was mentioned that strange warp anomalies were starting to appear recently."

"He will probably try to summon daemons here as well. In other words he will offer this entire world and its population as a gift to Chaos Gods." Dragan was now nervous: "Then we must stop this heretic at any cost. If we join forces we will have bigger chance of succeeding."

"Agreed but I will not take your orders or be under your service, same goes for my battle brothers." Claymores are confused after hearing this. They already knew that Dragan had such power that he can order men who had entire worlds under his control. And here this one man, this Space Marine, is openly refusing to be under Dragan's command. What kind of power they have if they can say that to Lord Inquisitor in face? But everybody was surprised with Dragan's respond: "All right then, I will take Sisters with me and send Stormtroopers back to the capital you lead your Space Marines Castellan and I will lead my Sisters."

"I am glad that we could come to agreement Inquisitor." Thelos agreed with Dragan and then both start talking on what to do next. In the meantime, Victor and his men were taking both wounded and dead Stormtroopers and putting them into Chimeras. They are to return to the capital and inform Governor Sigmund and wait until Dragan and Thelos return. Thelos and Dragan were still debating on what to do next while the rest of Marines were checking their war gear and doing their usual pre-battle prayers. Claymores were sitting several meters from Dragan and also thinking what to do next. "This is really bad situation." Deneve says with her usual cold stare. "I agree, we have to find that man before he brings more of those daemons onto this world." Clare agreed. Helen replied: "That's nice you to, but if you didn't notice we have whole continent to search for. And judging by those two there we don't have enough time!" Ilena replies: "I agree, we need another approach to this if we need to find him."

All three now look at Ilena with confusion, what could that mean? What another approach she has in mind? It seems that Miria agrees with Ilena: "I agree, and this is what we will do. All of you come closer." All Claymores get closer to Miria and Ilena. At Miria left side was Clare, Deneve and Helen to her right side were Cynthia, Tabitha and Uma. They formed closed circle and talked very quietly, it seemed that Miria and Ilena have something in mind that they won't even their allies to know. Miria addressed to Claymores: "Ok, listen up now but don't yell or do anything unusual."

Other Claymores were paying attention to her words. After seeing that Miria continues: "Time is of the essence here, according to Dragan this entire world could be lost if the Chaos Lord those Marines are after open the Warp portal."

"What are you suggesting Miria?" Clare asked."As you probably know, energies that Dragan refers to "warp powers" are not so different then our Yoki. You can actually say that they are the same thing." "I see." Deneve interrupted "The powers that Chaos Lord uses to open his portal have the same energy signature as our Yoki." Helen then asks: "Uh, Miria….Ilena….what are you trying to say?"

"We will use Tabitha and her Yoki sensing abilities to quickly find the Chaos Lord stronghold." Ilena answered. Cynthia added:"But isn't that kind of action against Dragan orders?" Ilena answers: "It is, but we have no choice. This kind of action may save this world or it may doom it." Clare added: "So the only question is: can Tabitha sense it at all?" Miria answers: "Tabitha is not Galatea but she can sense pretty far herself. I can vouch that she is only bested by Galatea when it comes to Yoki sensing." Helen asks: "But can she sense it from him."

She didn't even finish her sentence when she noticed Tabitha. Tabitha bowed her head and closed her eyes; she was now reading yoki energies. After being silent for several minutes she finally says: "I sense great yoki energy gathering some few kilometers north of here. That must be the place of summoning." Then she opened her eyes and raised her head. Miria then praise her: "Good work Tabitha." And that brought a little smile on her face. Ilena then continues: "Now that we know the place of summoning we must report this to Dragan." Deneve asks: "But Castellan Thelos is with him. What if he asked how do we know this?" Miria was about to say something but Helen intervenes: "Then I guess that we will just have to improvise." After saying that Helen got up and started towards Dragan and Thelos, the other Claymores followed her. They approached Dragan and Thelos and stood still. Both of them noticed Claymores and Dragan asked them with confusion: "Is it something you want to tell us?"

Ilena stepped forward and says: "We know where the Chaos Lord will try to open his portal." That was not the answer that Dragan and Thelos expected. Thelos asks them: "Really? So can you tell us then?"

"Several kilometers north from here, we are pretty sure that is the place we are looking for." Miria intervened. Thelos was now suspicious, but Dragan immediately entered the discussion: "The fortress, several kilometers north, there is old Planetary Defense Force fortress. It was not used for several years now, that is where he must been now. Good work Sisters, we will get ready to go immediately." Dragan was ready to make a step, but he was interrupted: "Not so fast my Lord, I have something to add to this."

Thelos stopped the Inquisitor and then he turned toward Claymores and looked at Ilena. Then he switches his look toward Mira, and then he asks:"Just how do you know that he will be there?" Ilena answers: "We concluded that. Most of the remaining daemon forces retreated north, that means that the centre of operation is situated somewhere on the north. While we were in the city we checked the old archives and maps of this area, only building to the north is this PDF fortress. It is ideal place to defend and giving the fortress low value over everything else here perfect place to hide." Thelos was impressed; he now knew that Claymores were not regular Sisters at all. He did sense something wrong with them, but giving no proof and the fact that they are fighting with them he choose to stay silent, for now at least. Thelos smiled at Ilena and says: "Good work Sisters, now prepare for long walk. We are going to strike that fortress as soon as possible and end this heresy in its roots."

After saying that Thelos went to rally his brothers for the upcoming fight, Dragan then says to Ilena: "That was quite the story you had there." Ilena answers: "It was Helen idea, it sounded more logical then anything."

"All right, but watch how you use your "unique" abilities in the future. Templars are already suspicious at you; things might get ugly if they find out your true identity." Miria told him: "Don't worry about us we will get the job done and get out of here as soon as possible."

"I really hope so Miria, by the Emperor I really hope so." After saying that, Dragan left, then he went to see Victor and tell him their plans. After several minutes the convoy was moving, they went back to the capital and inform Sigmund about the events in the west. Victor gave his best regards to Claymores and entered Chimera; he was soon beyond city limits with the remaining seventy men. Their job here was done; it was now up to Adeptus Astartes and Claymores to finish the job.

They were marching for an hour now, nine Space Marines, eight Claymores and one Lord Inquisitor. Space Marines have taken the lead with Claymores and Dragan at the back of the column. It is only natural to put the strongest ones in front, so that they can withstand most of the damage if they came under attack. On the other hand Claymores are pretty fast even for a human eye so if marines come under attack Claymores can support them quickly. But that kind of organization was not only because of tactical advantage, it was also because of distrust. Black Templars were always in argument with the Inquisition, they never got along well with them. Mainly because it was Inquisition`s duty to protect Mankind at any cost, which would sometimes mean killing thousands of civilians to save billions more. Templars were not like that, they were always looking a way to protect as many as they can. Some actions of the Imperial Inquisition in the past made them so disgusted that they were on a verge of killing the Inquisitor. That was avoided so far simply because Templars don`t want to argue with the Inquisition, they would be also declared heretics in that case. Chapter doesn`t need to have additional problem with the Inquisition when they were already overstretched. On the other hand, Inquisition is also watching over Black Templars. Reason were that Templars numbers are unknown and some rumors even talk about five to six thousand Space Marines. That was indeed dangerous thing; there was a reason why every Chapter in the Imperium was downgraded to only mere thousand. How the Templars did get away with that few know, but it is assumed that the main reason was because they are stretched all over the galaxy. So their numbers might be bigger or lower than that, but because they are not all in one place it is just a mere speculation. Other reason was simply because they are Space Marines. Inquisition has the most power in the Imperium, Inquisitor can call upon his service to anyone.

Being simple peasant on agri-world or planetary Governor of hive world didn`t matter, they could even take command of entire battlefleets and Imperial Guard army`s. But one organization that Inquisitor doesn`t have any authority over are Space Marines. Dragan is slowly explaining these things to Claymores as they make their way toward PDF fortress. "What is so special about them when they can refuse your authority like that?" Helen asked Dragan. Dragan sighed and answeres: "Because, Helen, they are the Emperor`s will made flesh. When the great civil war ended 10.000 years ago in absence of the Emperor a government body was made to rule in his name. Space Marines refused to be part of that body and left Terra, they returned to their old and new Chapter Homeworld and ever since then they have been on an never-ending crusade to fight off enemies of Mankind."

"But why did they refuse?" Uma asks."Because they are warriors not politicians, it is not their nature to rule but to serve and to protect. That is why they refused to rule the Imperium and left the ruling to High Lords of Terra. But don`t be fooled, they are still highly independent and they can chose to refuse request for aid." While Dragan was explaining things to Claymores Castellian Thelos lead the group, with his brothers right behind him. Suddenly, one Marine got close to Thelos and says: "May I have a moment with you Castellan?" the Marine asks."Of course brother Zariel, what is on your mind?"

"I don`t trust that Inquisitor, he is hiding something." Dragan replied: "I noticed that too, whatever it is, it has to do something with those Sisters under his command." Zariel was surprised: "The Sisters, I don`t see anything wrong about them."

-"The fact that they are using those huge swords instead of bolters and that three of them slayed Bloodthirster in mere moments doesn`t seem strange to you?" Zariel replied: "It does sound strange to me to Castellan, but Sisters of battle are known for their miracles in battle. Maybe slaying that daemon was one of them?"

"I highly doubt that brother; there is also something in their eyes that I don`t like. You did notice their eyes?" Zariel replied: "I didn`t really look, what about them?"

"They are silver." Zariel was astonished by Thelos comment: "Silver eyes, but how is that possible? I never heard about such a thing."

"And that is what worries me brother." Thelos said in regret "We don`t know what they are, but we know that they are not Sisters of Battle. We also know that they are not hostile to us and that they are helping us against daemons." Zariel now understood, he alone was not the only one who noticed that something was wrong with Sisters. He then asks: "What do you want to do brother Castellan?"

"First we are going to hunt down the heretic lord Nemeron. After that we shall see how Sisters will act."

"Understood brother." Confirming Thelos words brother Zariel returned to the position and the group was slowly getting closer to its objective. And after some forty minutes of walking they were finally there, at the PDF fortress. They were surprised; they thought that they will find a real fortress there. Instead it was a building built into the rock at the edge of a cliff. Still, the building was about five floors high, had actual walls and a space between. Assaulting this may be difficult, even if they get through defensive walls they had to face open terrain inside. Giving the nature of building, it can only be attacked from one side. But scout reports from two battle brothers Thelos dispatched revealed no signs of Chaos at all, could it be that they are wrong? Now that they were close to fortress Claymores didn`t need Tabitha to sense any chaos energies, they were close enough for all of them to sense it. Castellan Thelos asked Dragan who was overlooking the fortress from cover: "It doesn`t seem like they are in there Inquisitor." Dragan answered with steel determination: "They are in there Castellan, I can sense the dark energies of the Warp originating from there. There is no mistake, the Warp portal will open soon if we don`t hurry." Thelos nodded to that and then turned around and says: "We will attack directly, Templars in front and Sisters behind us. Once we enter the courtyard we will provide support while Sisters and Inquisitor clear as much enemies as possible. I will go into melee with Sisters and Inquisitor, the rest of you will provide cover fire for us." After saying that Thelos put his helmet on and drew his power sword, he was pointing toward their target and says: "Let us make haste brothers!" And at his command the Space marines jumped from their cover and made their way to the fortress, behind them were Claymores with their swords at the ready. They needed only fifteen seconds to get to the walls, since nobody was firing on them from the walls that must mean the real opposition was inside the fortress.

They were now at the base of the fortress walls, and they were strategizing what to do next. Thelos idea was for Templars to use melta bomb to blast open fortress doors and after storm the fortress itself. Dragan was against it, he knew that this was likely a trap and the enemy was probably waiting for them to do that. Thelos turned to Dragan beside him: "Do you have better idea?" Dragan was confused, he too knew how limited their options were. He thought about it for several seconds then says: "Let me take Sisters to the other side of a wall, maybe we will find some other entrance than this." Thelos agreed: "All right, best of luck Inquisitor. We will remain here, if you do find a way in vox me and we will blast trough this gate when you say so."

After hearing that Dragan issued orders to Iria and Ilena who told other Claymores to follow them, Templars remained at the gates. They placed melta bombs at the gate and were now waiting for Dragan`s mark or his return if they failed to locate another means of entering the fortress. Dragan took Claymores to the very edge of the cliff, seeing how Templars would be busy with the doors he took his chance and asked Miria: "Can you jump over this wall?" Miria look at the wall, it was around 4 or 5 meters high.

"The wall itself won't be a problem; I see that some briks are out of place so we will use them to jump over. The question is what if Marines see us?" She looked back to Dragan, he answers: "They won`t, they are too busy with the doors. If they ask me, I will just tell them that we used ropes."Miria acknowledged this and turned to others: "All right everybody, we are going to jump over this wall." Clare asks: "And what should we do after that?" Miria answers: "We will try to find mechanism to open these doors."

"No." Dragan cut in. "After you jump this wall split into two groups, head on to the opposite sides of the wall and engage all opposition. You are fast so it will not be real problem for you to dodge their fire. See that you go down into courtyard and engage their heavy weapon you engage them signal me using this, " Dragan gave small device to Miria " and we will blast those doors and join the battle." Miria took the device and nodded to Dragan, then she turned to other Claymores and says:"Are you ok with this plan?" All Claymores nodded, Miria then continue: "Good, I will take Clare, Cynthia and Tabitha and head to the eastern wall toward the gates." Ilena continue: "And I will take Deneve, Helen and Uma and go to the northern part of the wall. We will run to see how the situation is inside and then attack the nearest enemy position."

All Claymores nodded, and after regrouping at the base of the wall they jumped. Their new armor made them little heavier than usual, but Claymores used holes and exposed bricks and managed to get to the top of the wall. As suspected there was no one there, and it seems that they climbed unnoticed by the enemy. Before they separated they kneeled and observed the courtyard. Just as Dragan and Thelos were saying enemy used sandbags to build several heavy weapon positions that were pointed out right at gates. But they weren`t expecting and attack from behind, Claymores used the surprise and after they parted according to plan, they engaged the heavy weapon positions, since Claymore running is invisible to the Human eye it was quite easy for them to dispatch two heavy weapon nests. Meanwhile Dragan returned to Thelos and informed him about the situation: "Castellan, I am happy to tell you that Sisters found a way inside the fortress. They will engage the enemy and signal us when the time is right to attack from this side." Thelos turned toward Dragan and says: "Do you have something else to tell us Inquisitor?" He asked very seriously, Dragan answered with confusion: "I don`t understand Castellan, tell you what?" Brother Zariel came forth and stood right beside Castellan Thelos: "For example tell us who those women are?" he asked directly. Dragan responded: "I already told you, they are Sororitas from the Order of Claymores." Thelos got closer to Inquisitor and says: "Don't lie to us Inquisitor; we saw them when they jumped over the wall. I don`t know Sister of Battle that can do that, I also don`t know Sister of Battle that prefers such huge swords over bolters." Zariel then jumped into the conversation: "I also never saw a human with silver eyes, and a Human that can dispatch daemons so quickly as them."

Dragan was worried, he was afraid of this. Templars now knew that Claymores were not Sisters of Battle and were very interested in what they were. But he had enough with Templars and he was a man who would not tolerate this kind of behavior: "You better watch what you are saying Space Marine, it seems that you are forgetting whom you are addressing." He was addressing to brother Zariel, he can`t let ordinary Astartes talk to him like that. Brother Zariel wanted to answer to the Inquisitor, but he was stopped by Castellian Thelos who asked the Inquisitor: "We are in difficult position here Lord Inquisitor, you ask us to trust you yet you were lying us from the very beginning.

The only reason why I work with you is because of those sisters, they fought alongside us and they are helping us on our mission even if they didn`t consolidate with you. But once this mission is over I expect that you will tell us everything about them." Dragan looked Thelos in his read glowing eyes of his helmet and said in a serious manner: "We shall see Castellan, for now I am not obliged to tell you anything." Both Thelos and Dragan were watching one another in silent anger, when suddenly something started to beep. It was Dragan`s locator, Miria activated the device notifying them that the nests were cleared. Thelos noticed that and asked: "What is that?"

"It is Miria, she is informing me that they have engaged the enemy within." Thelos was shocked: "What?" He quickly turned toward Zariel "Quickly Zariel, activate the melta charges." He then turned toward the rest of his brothers, raised his power sword and says: "Prepare for battle!" Marines readied their weapons; Zariel would lead all eight Templars and provided cover fire while Dragan and Thelos engaged the enemy in melee. Zariel primed the detonator and it was ready to detonate, he was now just waiting for Castellan`s orders. Inside the fortress the Claymores have cleared two nests in an instant, but the cultist in the last two noticed them and were now pinning them with heavy fire. Claymores lay behind sandbags and waited for Marines to act. "Why don`t we just charge at them?" Helen asked in anger, Helen answers to her: "They are using projectile weapons and they are pretty far away to. We are in disadvantage here."

"That is not all I am afraid." Ilena added. "Huh?" Helen says, after that she rise her head little from the cover only to see a horde of daemons exiting the main fortress gate and charging toward their position. "You go to be kidding me." She says so in a surprise, but Claymores didn`t hesitate. They made a little room from sandbags and them and let daemons jump right into their Claymores. But that was only temporary tactics since their number was great. On the other side same situation was with Miria`s team, they were pinned down to and a horde of daemons were charging at their position to.

"What do we do now Miria?" Clare asks. "We can only do one thing." Miria answered and after that pressed the button on the device that Dragan gave her. They to made some room between them and sandbags and slayed any daemon who jump down to their Claymores, but luck was on their side as two remaining heavy weapons were now directed toward them. They can`t retreat now as they are being additionally pinned by heavy weapons but they did their job and Templars could now attack without any problem. And after several seconds of fighting the main event happened, huge plasma explosion could be seen at the eastern wall. The main gate into compound was blown up and only smoke and dust remained. Both daemons and cultist were cut by surprise as Black Templars rushed into the courtyard and started firing. Cultist tried to remount heavy weapons but it was of no use, one was cut down by Templar fires others were blown by a frag grenade. Now all that remains was to clear out the courtyard and after that find and kill heretic Nemeron. But unfortunately for our heroes things will not be that easy.

Unknown to them, Nemeron was quite busy inside the fortress. The warp portal was nearly completed and by giving them good show on Erebus Nemeron earned a certain amount of respect from Chaos Gods. They choose to reward him for his actions and offer him one thing that all chaos heretics desire, an ascension to daemonhood. Nemeron smiled and accepted the gift, in main command room deep inside the fortress Nemeron`s transformation has begun. He will still need some time before he could summon entire legions of daemons on this world, but at least now he could deal with the threat that is knocking on his door. Outside the situation was in favor of Imperials, with the aid of Templars and their suppression fire Claymores charged from their cover and slashed every enemy that was opposing them. It needed them just some thirty seconds from moment the Black Templars blast way through the main gate to the moment when every enemy in courtyard was dead; such was the efficiency of Claymores and Space Marines. After they regrouped they headed toward the main fortress gate, with most of the daemons and cultist now dead there was just Nemeron and his portal left to deal with.

But something happened; Claymores who were in front now suddenly stopped just several meters from the door. Dragan and Thelos who were behind them were confused, Dragan asks: "What is it Miria, Ilena? Why did you stop?" But there was no answer, it seemed like they were shocked as they were shaking a bit. The reason for that was that Claymores were able to sense power coming from inside the fortress, Nemeron transformation was complete and he was heading outside. Miria finally says: "What the hell is this enormous yoki? It is even bigger than that of the Abyssal Ones."

Claymores didn`t forget what happened in Pieta, and even if their allies were as powerful as they are this enemy is not going to be easy opponent at all. "Girls?" Dragan asked again, and again he received no answer from them. Thelos was losing patience, he was not a few steps from achieving his objective and having his allies tremble like that bothered him.

He steped forward and grabbed Miria`s right shoulder. She turned around and faced inpatient Thelos: "What`s the matter Sister, why did you stop?" Miria barely answers him: "I think that entering this fortress would be bad idea." Thelos noticed her fear and was confused: "Wait a second, are you scared Sister?" Miria answered him now more determined than moment before: "No, I am just concerned of what we may find inside." But Thelos was not buying her story: "We both know that there is more to this then just your intuition here. Now, will you tell me what-" Thelos didn`t finish his sentence when he heard the sound coming from inside the fortress. The sound was footsteps, but footsteps from something really big. Marines were readying their bolters and point them toward doors, Claymores put their big swords at the ready, Thelos let Miria and together with her and Dragan stood in front and waited to see what will happen. Footsteps were louder and closer, until they sounded like they were coming right behind the main gates. Then it was a moment of silence, everybody was still in their positions and waiting to see what will happen next. Then the moment of silence was ended as great doors were cut in two by a huge sword. From the fortress came Nemeron, now Daemon Prince of Chaos. To Claymores he was as big as Riful in her awakened form, but in terms of sheer power he easily outclasses her. The moment he got outside he swinged his big sword in front of him; Claymores, Thelos and Dragan barely evaded his attack. The floor in front of them was cut open and stone, concrete and dust was all around them. Claymores jumped some fair distance while Dragan and Thelosbarely avoided the daemon`s blade. Miria and Tabitha helped Dragan and Thelos to get up: "Are you all right Thelos?" Miria asks Thelos.

"I am Sister, but I fear that we may be too late." Miria gave him a look of confusion, does that mean that all hope is lost now when they have this enemy to fight against? Damon prince just stood there and watched his opponents, and then he started to laugh. His laughter could be heard all over the inner sanctum; Claymores and Templars ignored that and readyed their weapons. But daemon prince was not attacking, instead he started talking: "Castellan Thelos, I am glad that you and your brothers have found me at last. I hope that renegade militia didn`t give you much trouble on Erebus?" Thelos answered him in anger: "Silence daemon, you will pay for what you did to Erebus and this world." Nemeron was laughing at his response: "And who is going to stop me? Don`t tell me it will be you and these half breeds?" Thelos look at Claymores with confusion, Nemeron noticed this: "So they didn`t told you?"

"Told me what Daemon?" confused Thelos asks Nemeron, daemon just laughed at him and says: "So they didn`t tell you that this "holy Sisters" you are fighting with are in fact half daemon breeds." This is what Dragan was afraid, the fact that Space Marines will know Claymores secret. Adeptus Astartes were entrusted to protect Mankind from all kind of threats by Emperor long time ago. In their ten millennia of service Space Marines had nothing to offer except hate, anger and death to the alien races, chaos daemons and mutants. Black Templars were shocked by Nemeron`s comment, they just stood there and watched the Claymores. Thelos too was speechless; he devoted his entire life as Marine to hunt and destruction of daemons and mutants. And in front of him was eight half daemons that he had obligation as Space Marine to kill on the spot, but he was hesitating. After all, they fought alongside him and his brothers, they were fighting to save this world rather than destroy it. He and his brothers were confused and stunned, Nemeron continued his rant: "How does it feel Castellian? It must be very hard to accept that you were fighting alongside "corrupted" ones you devoted your entire life to destroy"

He started laughing again, Thelos pride as a Space Marine was shattered by this. For this first time in his career he didn`t know what to do. But, unlike Thelos and his brothers who were just staying still Claymores made one step toward daemon prince, they were now in center of attention from both daemon prince and Templars. Dragan tried to move with them but his body finally failed him. Wound he received from Bloodthrster in city opened when he jumped to avoid daemon attack, he could just lie down and see how things will occur. Nemeron was now focusing at Claymores who looked at him with discuss in their eyes.

"You really think to attack me? You fools, I am the most powerful servant of the dark gods. Half breeds like you are good only for dying." Clare gave him a quick answer: "It is not important who we are but what we do. It is true that we have taken Yoma flesh and blood, but we have done that in order to protect Humans from the creatures like you. You may be strong one, but it will not matter, when this day is over it is you who will be dead."

Nemeron just roared at her answer and made his move. Claymores reacted quickly and used same strategy when they were attacking awakened ones, with the small difference of having two teams of four people rather than one of five. Thelos and Templars were just standing there and watched what just happened, they still couldn`t believe what they just heard. If this was any other situation they would just engage both half daemons and daemon itself, but these half daemons were not alike any they have seen thus far. They fought alongside them in mountains, in city and in fortress, they were not ordinary daemons ? they were honorable warriors. And that fact alone have cast them in doubt in what to do next, should they help them or let them be? Thelos decided to see how the battle will progress before he chose how to act. His brothers and he were after all not equipped for fight against this kind of enemy. He was hoping that Claymores could do the job; it was after all what they were designed to do. They could only draw the daemon prince attention when it will be needed for the final blow to be dealt; he just had to wait and see.

Wielding their Claymores they attacked daemon prince again and again, but it was all for nothing. Nemeron skin was almost as tough as Duffs, Claymores just bounced off it like sword bouncing off the tank armor. Nemeron tried to hit them but with no success, Claymores were too fast for his assaults. But Nemeron was not stupid; he observed how Claymores ran around him. He readied his daemon sword, he now knew how Claymores fight and he needed just the right moment to act. The moment came quickly as Claymores from Ilena group charged at him from behind, but Nemeron had them how. He suddenly turned and swinged his daemon sword, but not to cut them but to hit them instead. Ilena noticed that and tried to warn the others: "Quickly ru-"

But it was too late, as big sword strikes three of four Claymores. Clare, Cynthia and Uma were hit by daemon sword, they were not cut or dead but they landed hard and as a result they were knocked out. To make matters worse, the warp portal was open, not open enough for endless legions to pour out but enough to have several daemons getting out of it every ten to fifteen seconds. They started to go out when Nemeron broke through the door and they were now making their way outside, just as Nemeron strike three Claymores daemons got outside the fortress and charged toward Miria`s group. Miria could only engage the incoming daemons while Ilena picked up Cynthia and Uma, from afar the Black Templars were still watching battle. They were still wondering what to do, their doctrine would tell them to leave both Claymores and daemon forces to destroy each other and then finish off the survivors. But they were questioning that doctrine now, only because this was rather unusual case. Dragan was still heavily wounded but he managed to at least stand up. He observed the situation and it was not good, to make matter worse daemon prince was now going toward Clare who was just regaining conciseness. Miria, Ilena, Helen and Deneve saw this, but they were unable to react as they were defending against daemons themselves. Tabitha was also fighting against daemons while Uma and Cynthia just regained conciseness themselves. Castellan Thelos also saw what is going too happened, but didn`t respond. He was still confused and trying to decide what to do, even if most of his battle brothers were now wishing to join the fight. Brother Zariel seeing what will happen shouted at him: "Brother Castellan, your orders?"

"I-.I-.." That was the respond from Thelos, he just didn`t know what to do. In all his life he was never brought into question to choose like this: to help them and thus break his chapter most sacred rules or to just let them to die. He had to choose between duty and honor, which was rather difficult for any commander. But time was of the essence, especially for Clare who just managed to stand up. Her entire body was in pain as a result of the crash, but that pain was momentary as her body already started to heal. But when she turned her head to see what the situation was she saw daemon prince right in front of her ready to cut her in half with his sword. "Die half breed!" Nemeron raged as he started to swing his blade. Nothing could save her now, she couldn`t even move properly. She already accepted her fate, and was depressed realizing that she will not be able to keep promises she gave to Teresa, Raki, Ophelia, Jean and many others who were left behind. But destiny is very odd sometimes, and acts in mysterious ways. Just before Nemeron was about to give deathblow, Clare was grabbed and pulled to side by Dragan who took full impact of the daemon sword. Daemon sword run clean trough Dragan`s torso almost cutting him in half, even his genetic enhancements will not save him now. Templars were shocked by his heroic action; same went for Claymores who only now realized what happened.

"DRAGAN!" Clare yelled as she saw her friend lying on the ground with his stomach cut open and sea of blood coming out of it. Nemeron too was surprised by his action, but he laughed at Dragan and says: "You actually take a blow yourself instead of letting half breed die? What a failure you are for your Inquisition." And he just continued laughing. Templars were still stunned by Dragan`s actions; they just couldn`t believe that Lord Inquisitor would give his life for someone else`s sake. Castellan Thelos realized that he misjudged Dragan, but it was too late for that. He finally decided what to do now after seeing Dragan`s sacrifice. But before he could issue orders to his brothers he looked at Clare who just released her yoki. Energy was flowing around her giving her more power and speed, her face was full of anger and hate. She looked at Nemeron who was surprised by how much energy she possessed, she yelled at him:

"KILLING DRAGAN, HOW DARE YOU!?" And she charged at him, Nemeron tried to hit her but she was too fast. Clare jumped to his left shoulder and use her quick sword all over Nemeron`s head. Daemon prince was now in pain as other Claymores also released their yoki and started to rampage. Everyoen was trying to help in some way to bring Nemeron down, Miria left to deal with Daemons coming out of the fortress by using her mirage to confuse them and cut them down, Ilena jumped to Nemeron`s right shoulder and also used her quick sword on his head, Deneve and Helen concentrated on his hands while Cynthia, Uma and Tabitha concentrated on his legs. But even with all this effort they could do little damage to him, his skin was as tough as the legendary admantium. Nemeron had enough and he burst chaos energy from himself and sent all Claymores near him flying all over the inner sanctum. Claymores land hard again, but with their yoki powers now at near maximum they were not hurt. But instead they again took stance to attack, nemeroth was in rage: "I will not be defeated by the likes of you. Let us finish these half breads."

Nemeron was now surrounded with his daemon pets and warp portal was nearly finished. Time was short now, only solution was to slay Nemeron and the portal will close by itself. Miria addressed all Claymores: "I will engage his minions with Cynthia, Tabitha and Uma. The rest of you aim for the head." She then heard voice coming from her right: "I have a better idea."

She turned her head to see Castellan Thelos standing near her; soon all of his brothers took their positions and stood side by side with Claymores. Nemeron was confused: "You are really going to fight alongside them Space Marine." But he didn`t receive an answer, instead Miria asked Thelos: "What is your plan?"

"Just clear me a way to Nemeron and get Ilena and Clare on standby, when I give them the mark they must aim for his head." "All right." She nodded and then addressed Ilena and Clare: "Ilena, Clare, you hear what the man said?" "We will wait his command." Ilena answers.

Hearing that Castellan Thelos stepped forward in front of everyone, and after pointing his power sword toward the enemy he yelled the famous Black Templar battlecry: "NO PITY! NO REMORSE! NO FEAR!" And then he charged at the enemy, both Claymores and Marines followed him with only Clare and Ilena staying behind waiting for Thelos`s signal. Nemeron sent his daemon pets into the fight, but they were no match for combined strength of both Space Marines and Claymores. Black Templars accurately shot most daemons charging at them while Claymroes dispatched the rest in close combat. Miria was right beside Thelos who was making his way toward Nemeron, his strikes were swift and deadly. No daemon were able to dodge his blade, those who remained or who were unreachable were but down by Miria. Nemeron was enraged by this, he charged toward Castellan. Miria saw this and stood ready to face him, but she was grabbed and pulled by Thelos who stood before Nemeron alone. Daemon prince gave him some credit: "You are very brave for a lapdog but this ends here." Thelsos`s answer was: "The only thing ending here is your miserable life traitor."

Nemeron roared and swinged his mighty daemon sword. Thelos dodged it in the last moment, he jumped to right, and as soon as he was able to kneel he raised his right hand in which he was holding something this whole time. Miria was scared of what he will do alone against that monster, but she was now relieved as she saw that all that was part of the plan. Thelos was holding melta bomb in his right hand; he waited until Nemeron head was vulnerable and open for him to use it. Thelos raised his right hand and throw the melta bomb right into the Nemeron`s head. Bomb exploded with huge impact and Nemeron was in agony as plasma explosion melted most of his face. While Nemeron was in pain Thelos turned toward Ilena and Clare and yelled: "NOW SISTERS!"

Ilena and Clare headed right toward Nemeron`s head. As expected the melta blast almost destroyed Nemeron`s hardened skin and as a result Clare and Ilena`s quick swords chopped Nemeron`s head into many pieces. Daemon Prince headless body turned into stone, then dust. Same was for all remaining daemons, warp portal was now closed and the world was finally safe. But that came with heavy price; Thelos knew that as he saw Clare crying over Dragan`s body. Other Claymores were not crying but were nevertheless sad, that man saved their lives in pieta and he even gave his life in the end to save them again. Even Black Templars removed their helmets and bowed to show their respect to the fallen Inquisitor. Question is what to do now, Thelos knew that very well. He can`t just disregards everything that happened here, so he approached Miria and was about to ask something when she addressed him: "Thank you for helping us Castellan. We were able to avenge Dragan only with your help."

"You are welcome sister; however I will need some answers." Miria bowed her head; she didn`t know what will happened next. Even if Templars helped them in defeating Nemeron they hesitated to do so. Thelos was expecting answer from Miria but instead he received one from Clare: "Why you hesitated to help us?" She asked him in anger with tears flowing down her face. "If you helped us Dragan would still be alive."

"You must understand that this was hard decision for me. We are Black Templars, our purpose is to destroy things like you, half daemons who are unclean and represent a threat to Mankind and the Emperor." Clare now understood that they were actually prepared to let them die here.

"Then what changed your decision to help us?" Clare asks him. "It was Dragan`s sacrifice that ultimately changed my mind. I have never seen an Inquisitor giving his life for someone; usually it is the other way around. But he respected you a lot, and after seeing you in combat I to have a great respect for you now. But the fact remains that you lied to us and kept your true nature a secret. You will explain everything to me now on our return to the planet`s capital."

Clare stopped crying and realized that he was right. Dragan lied from the very beginning about who the Claymores were, and that made great space for doubt in Thelos mind. Ilena and Mira stepped forward: "I guess you deserve to know the truth about us. That much we owe you." Miria says so. Thelos nodded and gave his brothers order to prepare to leave. Before they left the place they set one orbital beacon that will enable Black Templar ship in orbit to blast the fortress from space. Meanwhile, four Templars were carrying Dragan`s body while Miria and Ilena were telling Thelos the whole story from their beginning at Rabona to the present moment. The story was long but Thelos showed great interest in it, as they were going through the mountains he didn`t interrupt even once. After several hours of walking the night was falling and the Black Templars and Claymores decided to rest, they returned to the city in which they previously fought and made themselves at home in a local inn. Marines helped Claymores to get out of their armor, because of the nature of that armor Claymores needed help in taking it off. Both Claymores and Space Marines required minimum of sleep and food, so first they sat in silence for some time. That silence ended when Thelos decided to talk about their future, he turned to Miria who was beside Ilena accepted as leader of group.

"So, sister Miria tell me what are you planning to do now?" Miria bowed her head and says: "What are our options here Castellan?"Thelos sighed and answers: "With Dragan dead you are now in dangerous situation, giving your unique nature you may become targets to the Inquisition. But I doubt that, I think that they may in fact take you as "special case" and assign you to new missions." Deneve then asked him: "Why do you think that they would do that? You already said that Dragan was unique Inquisitor and that others are not as good-natured as he was."

"You are very smart, but there are so many things you don`t know yet. Like my vouch for you to the Inquisition office." Claymores looked at him with confusion. "I will send transmission as soon as I get to the ship, inform them about the development of current situation and vouch for you." "But why would you do that?" Ilena asked "You already said that your brothers are hunting creatures like us and exterminating them."Thelos answers: "Because you showed me today, that it doesn`t matter what you are, but who you are. However, I must warn you to try not to use those powers you showed me earlier." Claymores knew that he meant about the release of yoki. "That kind of energy would interest Chaos Gods and you don`t want that. Chaos Gods don`t need to capture you to obtain it; they can find your homeworld and invade it." His last words were taken very seriously, Claymores now knew the horrors of the universe and they wanted to keep it as far from their homeworld as possible.

"I see," Miria was addressing Thelos "we don`t fight for just your sake now but also our own." "That`s right," Thelos answered "your world is just one of counteless billions that exists in the galaxy. We are to overstretched to provide protection to all of them, so who else would fight for the sake of your own world than you?" "Is Dragan`s offer still valid?" Deneve was asking about terms under which they have joined the Inquisition.

"It is, you are free to return to your planet whenever you want to. In addition to all this Dragan made sure that in case of his death you get his ship." Claymores were surprised to hear that. "You are telling us that we now have our own spaceship?" Helen asked, still confused about the news. "It does look like something Dragan would do." Clare says that while smiling "But what should we do now?"

"I will report to the Inquisition, but giving the facts it will take them several months to do something." Thelos answers. "In that case, can we join you and your brothers?" Miria asked "You are crusaders meaning that you are always on the move and in battle, do you need extra hands?"

"I don`t know, we don`t fight just daemons and heretics but alien monsters to." Thelos answered "But if you want to go with us we have no objection. A squad of close combat specialists and several companies of Stormtroopers will come handy in certain situations." Claymores agreed. And the next day Templars and Claymores arrived at the hive city bearing both good and bad news. Governor Sigmund was overjoyed to hear that his world is safe but at the same time he was sad hearing about Dragan`s noble sacrifice. He issued a directive by witch Claymores, Templars and Dragan got their own holiday, statues will be raised, people will be celebrating, stories will be told and Dragan became martyr of Dantius III. But Claymores and Templars didn`t stay to see all that, as Claymores regrouped with Sergeant Victor and his men they retreated to their ship. And as soon as everything was done, donation received, fortress destroyed by orbital bombardment, men healed and nursed back to the ship, both Templar Battle Barge and Claymores ship entered Warp and disappeared into the void. New missions were waiting them, as well as new challenges.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sisters of Mercy

**Sisters of Mercy**

"_After Dantius III Claymores joined Black Templars under the command of Castellan Thelos, they are now on their way toward their next objective and new challenges. In the meantime, Black Templars are teaching Claymores about their way of life and their enemies…"_

At the very end of the mighty Black Templar strike cruiser, just above the main engine room, the great Templar chapel is located. It is in this room that new battle brothers are promoted from fresh and green Neophytes into full-fledged battle brother. The chapel itself is decorated with colorful windows from both sides of the walls, made of stainless glass and done as paintings to represent the most notable victories of the chapter. One such window shows medieval Templar using his spear to kill a giant beast on top of the mountain, which in fact represents successful Black Templar crusade against Tyranids in defense of world Thetus. At the very end of the chapel, opposite from the entrance doors, stands a wall made of stainless glass. Spreading almost across the entire width of the wall, it shows three Marines holding their swords. In the middle is marine painted yellow representing the Imperial Fists, the legion from witch Black Templars came from. On his right is marine representing Black Templars themselves, and on his left is dark blue marine representing Crimson Fists.

These chapters are very close because the legion from which all three came from, and as a result in most sacred rituals they are always represented together. In front of the big stainless glass stands a pedestal that holds copy of the imperial bible. The book is read by Chaplain during the Neophytes initiation, as well as during the major rituals and events. The pedestal itself lies on a minor high ground, separated by few steps from the rest of the chapel floor. The chapel itself is huge, enough for over two hundred Space Marines to be present at the time. Young Neophytes would stand side by side, leaving a straight way from the doors to the pedestal. While Castellan and Chaplain would stand near pedestal, on the higher ground, and promote young Neophytes into mighty Space Marine battle brothers. Most of time the chapel was empty and quiet, from time to time only Chaplain would enter to read bible and pray to the Emperor. But today is a special event as sword clashing can be heard all across the chapel. Several steps from the pedestal stairs a circle of Claymores and Templars is formed, inside that circle Claymore Miria and Castellan Thelos are exchanging blows with their swords. This exercise became every day event ever since Claymores joined Thelos and his brothers after Dantius III mission. Space Marines see friendly sword duel as a matter of honor between their brothers, even if Claymores were not Marines Thelos and his battle brothers enjoyed the everyday training at the ship's chapel with their new sisters.

Two weeks passed since Claymores joined Black Templars and many things occurred since then. They joined Castellan Thelos original strike force, ten Black Templar ships containing around 400 battle brothers. These marines were left to finish their original mission and clear planet Erebus from the remaining forces of Chaos Lord Nemeron, while Thelos take squad of his best troops and chased Nemeron who fled the battlefield. After killing the traitor Claymores joined Black Templars and were now part of the vast fleet headed toward its next destination. But the journey itself was quite slow, two weeks have passed already and they were still some few days from their next destination. Claymores used that given time to learn more about the new world they were now living in, with their own records on Dragan's ship they now have access to Black Templars records on Thelos ship. Apart from that Claymores were also getting used to training every day with their new allies. Every day after the morning rituals Templars would train with Claymores in all sorts of close combat techniques. And what is more important than that they started to tech Claymores how to use ranged weapons, or at least to introduce new strategies regarding ranged weaponry.

But Claymores were not too impressed with it that was only natural being that they were trained to fight with swords as long as they can remember. But in this new world most enemy troops possessed some sort of ranged weaponry, so they learned basics at how to use them and what types can they expect to encounter on the battlefield. But both Claymores and Templars love to clash their swords in the main chapel, for both of them it is a matter of great honor and mutual respect. Indeed, after the mission on Dantius III, Templars accepted Claymores and treat them like equals. They even overlooked the fact that Claymores are half-daemons, and offered to teach them how to fight and survive in this new world they were so harshly introduced. Templars acted like that because in Claymores they could see themselves. Space Marines were not humans anymore, but superhuman. Genetically altered to the peak of human perfection: ribs forged together to form strong bone shield around lungs and heart, double of all major organs, additional nineteen organs to allow them superhuman abilities, incredibly strong muscle structure and many other enhancements.

Space Marines were as a result of all that immortal, around seven feet tall, able to see in the dark, able to withstand most poisons, able to breathe the air that would kill normal humans, able to life object twice of their size and many more. But unlike Claymores they are independent as every Chapter controls several worlds, to which they govern, and train their own Space Marines as well as manufacturing their own equipment. Space Marines were given the ultimate freedom unlike Claymores who had to follow the orders from the Organization. But marines have ultimate duty set to them by their Emperor, to oppose and destroy mankind enemies and to ensure the further existence of the human race in the galaxy. Every Chapter has its own codes and rituals, some of them place their own goals and agendas as priority but most offer assistance whenever it was necessary. Their similarity with Claymores was in their role, both Space Marines and Claymores represent the last hope for mankind in their worlds. Claymores are also super human but unlike the marines, who are made through genetic alterations, Claymores are made by mixing human body and daemon flesh and blood.

Claymores are ultimate warriors on their world, trained from youth and wielding the best weapons their organization can provide rarely any daemon can resist them. But unlike the Space Marines Claymores don't have their own independence, even worse is the fact that their own organization is treating them like expandable tools. And that fact is what made Black Templars like Claymores even more, they are known for their hate toward anyone use their troops as expandable cannon fodder. Claymores rely on their sisters in arms for help and guidance; their sisters are the only thing they have since ordinary people on their world see them as monsters and not saviors. Space Marines also rely on their brothers, even if people they protect see them as saints and divine beings. To Black Templars and every other chapter in the Imperium every battle brother, from new recruit to thousand year old veteran, is considered as important part of the chapter and treated with respect.

Inquisition is hated mostly because of that reason, because some Inquisitors would gladly send into pointless death thousands of soldiers not for the sake of their assignment but for the sake of improving their position in the Inquisition. Some of them sacrificed entire worlds in their own gain, some even tried to use Space Marines as cannon fodder. Templars saw this thing differently for solders like Victor and his men, they were after all trained to be the best and it was expected for them to place their lives if necessary for the sake of the mission. It was even normal for some Imperial Guard regiments to sacrifice themselves to save civilian population, but those were special kind of situations and it was expected for someone to pay the price of duty. But some Inquisitors or planetary Governors were using solders recklessly for their own goals and as a result there was sometime lack of troops when they were needed the most. Because of that fact Space Marines disliked the Inquisition and Inquisition keeps them on close eye as a result. But nevertheless, because of their unique situation they mostly overlooked at these small things and choose to cooperate for the sake of the people they sworn to protect.

When Thelos and his brothers heard from Miria about how Organization was treating them they were outraged, from her stories they realized that Claymores were not so different from them and choose to help them in their current situation. Templars also agreed on one thing: the true nature of Claymores is to remain closely guarded secret to prevent some "unwanted" element of the Inquisition to go after them. It was luck that few Inquisitors knew about Dragan's work and they to choose to stay silent about it. Thelos established contact with them as soon as he boarded his ship and explained the situation. Dragan superiors just advised Thelos what to do next and said that they will answer him in two weeks regarding his question about what to do next with the Claymores. So, to everyone else they were just normal sisters from Adeptus Sororitas assigned temporarily by Inquisition to serve alongside Castellan Thelos Templar strike force. It was like that for two weeks now: learning in the morning, practice in the afternoon and free time for the evening. Occasionally Claymores and Templars would meet in the ships Chapel and participate in friendly duels between one another. And today, it was Captain Miria and Castellan Thelos turn.

As both are superhuman in some way, Miria and Thelos are exchanging very powerful blows. Both are equipped with their standard armor (with Miria using the power armor that Dragan gave them) and both are using their standard close combat weapons: Claymore and Power Sword. One would say that Miria have the upper hand here, she is after all carrying bigger and more durable sword and have superior speed unlike her opponent. But Thelos is 300 years old veteran and he has genetic alterations as his advantage, no matter how fast Miria is he can always counter her attack. Sword clashing is becoming more powerful and more often, in the center of circle Miria is trying to get upper hand in the fight. But her efforts are countered by Thelos swordsmanship followed by powerful counterattacks.

Miria is using her full potential without using any kind of yoma powers or attacks; on the other hand Thelos is just using half of his actual strength. In addition to his normal strength, coming from his genetically altered body, Thelos power armor is giving him some extra strength in combat. While Miria is receiving some extra strength from her Sororita armor her normal fighting strength is not enough to even match the Castellan's. So Miria decided to try to outmaneuver Thelos and to use every giving chance or opening to try to knock him off his feet. But that seems rather difficult since Thelos can counter almost every Miria's attack and can even counterattack her after that. Some twenty minutes have passed so far since the start of the duel and it is Miria who is now in defense against Thelos powerful attacks.

"Traitors from within," Thelos sword hit's Miria's claymore hard "aliens from without, "another powerful hit against Miria "and daemons from beyond". Thelos swing his power sword once more and this time hit is so powerful that Miria backs off; Thelos look at her and continues to speak: "These are the forces that threat the very existence of Man." Miria attack him, but her attack was countered and Thelos managed to make an opening and kick Miria with his right foot. Miria landed on Zariel who prevent her from falling, Thelos is just standing in the middle of the circle and speaking: "It is our sworn duty to counter these threats and destroy them. It is the very essence of our existence as Space Marines." Zariel helps Miria to get up; she is now standing few meters from Thelos, ready to face him again. Thelos point's his power sword toward her and asks:

"You think you are ready to do that sister Miria?" Miria silver eyes meet the red visors of Thelos helmet, she just smiled and said: "I don't know, let me first bring you down and then we shall see."

Miria used Claymore ability to move fast and she positioned herself behind Thelos, he noticed that and tried to counteract by turning around and swinging his sword. But Miria saw this coming; she used her Claymore to block Thelos sword and make a big opening in front of her. Miria then used her left fist to punch Thelos in head with all her strength. With Claymore already superior strength combined with Angel armor (this is name of Adepta Sororitas armor) capability to increase strength of its user it was more than enough for even a Space Marine. Thelos fell on his back and his helmet was sent flying across the room. Everyone was surprised but quiet, as the fight was not yet over. Miria approached Thelos, who was recovering from attack, and point her Claymore to his chest. "So, do you admit defeat Castellan?" She asks him, Thelos just smiled and says: "First rule of war is to never underestimate your enemy."

With saying that Thelos used his sword hat was still in his left hand, he hit Miria's legs with the middle of his power sword with enough force to knock her off her feet. As Miria fell to the ground Thelos quickly keel before her and put his sword to her throat. Miria realized that she was defeated, she was now angry for not seeing that coming even if they practice all day since they joined Thelos task force. "Just because I honor our duels doesn't mean that the enemy will honor it to, you must be aware of that in all times." Thelos put's his word away and stands up "But you managed to knock me down and I must say that I am impressed. After three centuries in Emperor's service I thought that was impossible, until today at least."

He offers his hand to Miria and helps her to get up. Miria accepted his offer, and after helping her to get up, Thelos leaves her and resumed his daily business with his battle brothers. Claymores approached Miria in attempt to make her feel less frustrated about her defeat. "I must say that I am surprised." Ilena was first to address to Miria "You even managed to get Thelos knock down, and that is something."

"Yeah, you really show him back there." Helen adds. Miria sighed: "Thank you, but this is unnecessary, I was still defeated in the end". "You could avoid defeat if you didn't make one crucial mistake." Clare is addressing to Miria "You offer him to surrender and by doing that give him time to strike back at you". "Clare is right." Deneve adds her opinion to this "You should have disarm him first and then try to ask him to surrender."

"That would be pointless because he is a Space Marine and they never surrender." Clare reminds Deneve about Thelos stubbornness and how he would continue fighting even if he faces certain death. "But this is a simple training, you think that he would be little relaxed. Not as serious like that time when he charged daemon prince all by himself?" Helen talk to Clare, but she is then addressed by Ilena: "He is not that serious, you could saw by his actions that he didn't use all his actual strength or all his moves in combat. I can even say that he allowed Miria to assault him several times just to see how she will react to his counterattacks."

"Well that is not good news." Cynthia adds her opinion "If Miria is having a hard time against Thelos in those conditions than what chance would we have if we ever encounter Chaos Space Marines." She is talking about Space Marines who betrayed the Emperor and sided with the dark gods of Chaos, giving that Claymores are part of the Inquisition now there was high level of certainty to face them one day. "You didn't noticed that Miria to didn't use her full battle potential?" Tabitha is addressing to Cynthia "This is after all training, it serve to exploit new kind of strategies and learn about your opponent weakness. If Miria used her full potential then Thelos would surely die as he can't match her mirage."

"I am not too sure about that; you saw how good his reflexes are?" Everyone is looking at Ilena who is explaining why Miria's attack won't work against Thelos "They are almost as good as ours, maybe even better". "What are you trying to say Ilena?" Tabitha asks. "Say that Miria use mirage against Thelos, with his reflexes he would be able to counter her attack no matter where she strike him. And if she is vulnerable in that position, Thelos could just use his fist to hit her and Miria would be done for." Claymores look at Ilena with cold look in her eyes, she is speaking the truth. Claymores are half daemons, but Space Marines are even more than that. They are the very apex of human evolution; warriors so strong that little foes exist that can oppose them in battle.

"But I also think that is not the case with every Space Marine, only with those like Thelos who is 300 years old veteran."Deneve share her opinion: "So we would have no problem against standard Marines but we would have no chance against veterans?" Ilena is answering to that: "Something like that, but bear in mind that standard Marines focus more on ranged combat then melee. So getting to them and engaging them is also a challenge." Uma ads her opinion: "Than I suppose it's a good thing that we are on the same side." But her comment is countered by Miria: "Don't be fooled by their generosity, remember that they were thinking to let us get killed and then finish the daemon. It is only because of Dragan's sacrifice that they accepted us, otherwise who knows what would happen."

Claymores are silent; they know that this is one truth they won't to admit to themselves. Even if they are saviors to people of Dantius III, to the rest of the Imperium they are the very thing Mankind is trying to destroy. To Thelos, choosing between doing his duty and helping half-daemons was probably to toughest in his entire career. But their silence is ended by a large shouting behind them: "What are you talking about sister? That is not true, the only reason Thelos didn't join the battle immediately was because he was astounded by seeing our sisters at work!" Claymores turned and smiled as it was their new friend, Chaplain Valerius, shouting about Thelos. "Thelos is a good men, he would never let such fierce warriors like you to die in vain."

"Thank you for your comforting words Chaplain." Ilena thanks Valerius for his conforming words". "Do not thank me sister for my words are not meant to be comforting but honest. Even if it seemed that Thelos would leave you to your destiny he would help you eventually, but I fear that misleads and ls you and Dragan told him took root into his heart." That stamen is true, Dragan intentionally laid Thelos about Claymores true nature. Even if he had the best intentions that action cost him his own life and almost the lives of Claymores he brought with himself on his journeys. Chaplain Valerius continues his preaching while Claymores listen carefully: "I have been together with brother Thelos for over 100 years now. We have fought many battles together and slain many alien beasts and Chaos daemons. Thelos is very honorable men, even for Space Marines standards. I do not doubt that he would lend you a hand no matter what the situation is." However Miria is cautious, she will never forget the scene at Dantius where Thelos questioned himself to help them. She asks the Chaplain:"Then answer me this Valerius, what would happen if Thelos left us to die on Dantius?"Suddenly, Valerius look Miria eye to eye and answer in a very serious expression.

"If he let you to die I would kill him myself." Miria and others are speechless; they didn't anticipate that kind of answer. "You are who you are, you can never change that. But the fact that you fight Daemons with all your courage and zeal, even if you are half breeds, tells me that you are not the enemy but an ally to be respected. You are truly a blessing from the Emperor himself, powerful warriors that can oppose mightiest of Chaos Daemons and triumph. If Thelos left you to die that would be very dishonorable thing to do even by Astartes standards, and in my opinion that kind of man do not deserve to live." Thank you for your chanting Valerius, I see why they chose you to spread the word of your lord." Deneve gives compliment to Valerius. "Do not thank me sister, I am just doing the Emperor's bidding."

"So will you go with us in the next battle?" Clare asks him, Valerius look toward her and answer: "If my expertises are needed them I will certainly join the battle. Why do you ask sister?" He looks toward Clare for answer but instead of her Helen answers: "Because we are on this ship for two weeks now, it would be strange not to receive some news or not to arrive somewhere in all this time." Ilena added to that: "Also, is there any news from the Inquisition regarding us or Dragan?" Valerius sighed and answers: "I do not know sister, if Thelos didn't said you anything then that must mean we haven't received any news yet. Imperium is a big place so a great deal of patience is needed when you are traveling or waiting something."

Valerius finished his answering and raise his head toward smiled and said: "But I guess we are going to find out sooner than expected." Claymores look at him in confusion, and then they all turned toward pedestal. Near pedestal was Thelos, standing before his battle brothers and looking toward Claymores. He yelled: "If you finished chatting with Valerius can you please come over? I have some importing things to say."

Claymores and Valerius approach the pedestal and join Space Marines who were also standing and waiting to hear what is Thelos going to noticed that all Marines are very calm and serious, meaning that this news Thelos is going to tell them is not small thing. Indeed, after two weeks some news from the Inquisition must have been received In the meantime. And any news from that organization is not small thing at all, especially for Black Templars who do not like them very much. Situation is tense and everyone is silent, that silence is ended when Thelos acknowledged that everybody is present and that he may begin his debriefing. "Good, now that I have your attention we can proceed with this briefing."

"Briefing brother Thelos, does that mean we will go on a mission soon?" Zariel ask Thelos. "Yes brother Zariel, but first I must deal with more important thing." He turns his head toward Miria and Ilena. "Yesterday we have received the massage from the Inquisition."

"What did they say?" Miria asks Thelos. "Well… first they said that they are very sorry for Dragan's death. They assured me that his body will be transferred to his homeworld and that he will be buried with all the honors". "Strange for the Inquisition to undertake such action, they usually don't care about that kind of thing." Zariel expressed his opinion which was countered by Clare: "I don't know what kind of Inquisitor was Dragan but he was a good man. And good men deserve that kind of treatment."

"I agree sister Clare, there is no doubt that he was good and honorable men. I am just saying that it is unusual that Inquisition is doing this, most of the time they don't even recover the bodies." Zariel answered Clare, and then Thelos to join their debate: "Dragan was Inquisitor Lord brother Zariel, and very famous one to that. He is known to have discovered more those one hundred lost colonies and peacefully integrate them into the Imperium. He have also helped in stopping several major Chaos incursions and at least dozen Ork and Eldar raids, as you can see he was quite powerful Inquisitor even if was a little…strange."

"What do you mean by that brother Thelos." Valerius ask Thelos. "He was not regular Inquisitor Lord, he had more compassion and felling than any other I could remember. Just seeing the relationship with his Stormtroopers and the fact that he saved Claymores is more than enough to conclude that."

"And what about our sisters Claymores? What happens to them?" Valerius asks Thelos. "As for them the Inquisition informs me that they know everything about them to the smallest details, at least the Ordo Malleus does. They said that for now they can stay attached to us until further notice, and they thank us for helping them in keeping Dantius III in the Emperor's grace". "That's unexpected, Inquisition thanking us?" Zeriel express his opinion on the matter. In the meantime Thelos turns toward Claymores and ask: "Are you ok with this?" Ilena answers:

"We don't have that many option available, if Inquisition thinks that we are better with you then we shall stay by your side for now." Other Claymores nodded to her answer, all is going well for now. For a moment Claymores though that they will be send away on some distant world to be further investigated or worse, it seems that Dragan requested that they remain unharmed and further studied from distance. They already had few options, they can try to fight back if they ever come to take them away but Inquisition is too much powerful even for them. And if they run and escape to Rabona the Inquisition already know how to find them and it will be only a matter of time before they go after them. But luck was on their side, staying with Thelos and his Templars was indeed the best outcome they could have. They have also become fast friends with Black Templars who are so far the only ones who in some manner share the same faith as Claymores. With Templars they could be sure that they will be taken care of and not be treated as expandable anymore, what expect them with Templars only future knows. After hearing Ilena's answer Thelos says:

"Good to hear sister, I am glad that you are staying with us until further notice."Thelos then turns toward his battle brothers. "Now for the other news." Space Marines get closer to Thelos who turned around and type something into the console that is located on the pedestal. Claymores get closer to, only to be amazed as the holographic picture of the planet appeared in front of them. The planet seems earth size and it is mostly covered with desert, with the exceptions on mountain chain in the South Pole of the planet and the enormous city that covers around 40% of it. Thelos turn around again and continues with his debriefing: "Yesterday I have received a message from "Eternal Crusader", the massage was from High Marshal Helbrecht himself." Claymores noticed that all Marines in that moment started to stare in Thelos with high attention and seriousness, meaning that it is probably orders from very important person. "His orders were to move and secure this planet." Thelos points toward holographic image.

"And what is the world in question?" Zariel asks. "The planet is called Gracia Prime, it is a Forge World that houses a Titan Legion Ignitus and produce Leman Russ and Chimeras for nearby sectors."Thelos answered. "So it is a mission of great importance, what is our orders brother Thelos?" Velerius asks.

"Land on the planet and secure the Manufactoriums that house Titans and Leman Russ tanks. After that kill enemy leaders and leave to the relieving force to finish off the enemy." Thelos then turns toward Claymores. "Will you aid us on this mission Claymores?"

"Is there any particular reason why we shouldn't accompany you?" Ilena asks. "I ask this because we won't be fighting Chaos heretics or Daemons. We will be facing Orks now." "Orks?" Helen asks.

"They are a race of violent aliens who only exist for one thing – to fight." Zariel explains the nature of their new enemy. "They are savage, merciless and endless in numbers. They are usually fighting in small groups and against each other, but sometimes they form up one large group, united under a single leader, and attack unsuspected world. In that case if the world that is under attack don't receive help soon its fall is inevitable."

"Woah, those guys sound like serious threat. Why wouldn't you let us help you in that case?" Helen replied. "I concur, why you are asking us if we would help you?" Deneve asks Thelos. Thelos sighed and answered: "Because you are specialized in battling daemons, from what I understand from Dragan's reports the yoma were the only thing you were fighting against. This enemy is completely different, even if they are not as strong as daemons they have guns and they number in thousands. You may come if you wish, but wouldn't that be the waste of your unique talents?"

That is a good question, the main reason why Inquisition took interest in Claymores were their anti-Daemon fighting. To use anti-Daemon specialized troops against some other foes is not advised as there are other branches of military that can counter them. In addition to that Thelos has a point – Claymores fought only against yoma, the human renegades they killed on Dantius were nothing more than possessed individuals to them which makes them daemons in making. Now it would be different, Claymores would kill someone other than daemons and Thelos don't know how good they will be in that. Orks are tough and cunning enemy, to lose even one of them would be a great loss for which he would be held responsible as they are under his protection for the time bows her head and close her eyes, and then she asks Thelos:

"Tell me then this Castellan, are human lives in danger?" She raised her head and stare into Thelos brown eyes. He answered: "If Orks conquer this world they will kill everyone to the last men, women and child."

"Then you should already know our answer. No matter who our enemy is, our duty as Claymores is to protect Humans. If these Orks are going to slaughter everyone on that planet then we must take steps to prevent that." Miria answered Thelos, Chaplain Valerius smiled as well as other Templars."She sounds just like the crusader of the righteous." Valerius said while smiling. "Indeed Valerius, I am glad that we have solved this problem as well." Theos answered. Suddenly Zariel asks:

"Now that we have deal with most important thing maybe you could tell us Castellan what can we expect on this mission?"Thelos turns toward his battle brother with his serious face and continue his debriefing: "Intel is not as accurate as we thought. All we know for now is that the forgeworld was attack some week ago. Orks attack it by using the rocks to deepstrike into critical locations and make havoc with the defending troops. Giving the importance of the planet three regiments of Imperial Guard are already deployed, their objective is to protect civilians and to secure the manufactorium."

"So our mission would be to secure the Titans and kill the Ork leaders?" Zariels asks."Yes, that is correct. Our first objective is to secure the manufactorum and after that find and eliminate the Ork chieftain.""Sounds simple enough."Valerius adds his opinion.

"We will know once we arrive there." Thelos answered and then said the following "Our ships will arrive at Gracia Prime tomorrow after 14:00 hours. Until then rest, check your wargear and familiarize yourself with the manufactorum schematics that are uploaded to us this morning. Go now, and may the Emperor grant us victory tomorrow." All battle brothers shout in the same time: "PRAISE BE THE EMPEROR, OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR!" And after the shout they all turn away from Thelos and make their way to the great chapel doors, all except Claymores who were still standing there and waiting for Thelos to give them additional information. Thelos walk away from the pedestal and as soon as he gets close enough to Claymores he started talking:

"I am glad that you have chosen to aid us, however this thing tomorrow will not be as easy as regular daemon hunt you guys are accustomed to. It will be an military operation with high stakes and powerful and numerous enemy." Ilena ask him: "I see, what you want us to do then?"

"Seeing how inexperienced you are in this kind of situation I will assign you to our squad. You will follow my commands to the letter and make no objections. I will see that we get the job done as soon as we can and get out of there quickly, is that understood?"

"Understood!" All Claymores answer in the same time."Good, now I want you to rest until tomorrow. If you want, librarium have lot information about Orks and how to kill them with ease. I will be taking my leave, see you tomorrow sisters." Thelos said that and then made his leave. Moments later in the grate Templar chapel only Claymores were left, they are discussing among themselves about the current situation.

"So we are going to help them after all Miria, I thought that you said that they would let us die back there?" Helen asks, Miria sighed and answered: "I do not know anymore, they were just standing there you saw that yourself Helen. But perhaps Valerius is right, perhaps what we saw back there is Thelos struggling between himself and his duty and he chooses us above his duty."

"If that is the case we have nothing to fear then, and I am sure that anyone of us would have done the same in his situation." Ilena answered in rather calm voice. "However that means that he must have broken some sort of sacred oath of their Chapter, if that is the case then he must risked a great deal to help us."

"But that doesn't matter now, I mean what he have done before. I am sure that if the same situation is to happen again he would not hesitate to help us." Uma stated her opinion that is so pure and truthful that everybody looked at her. Uma got a little nervous because of everybody's reaction to her statement but then Miria said to her:"You are right Uma and I am sorry for that before." Surprised Uma answers:"Uh…thank you Captain Miria, but there is really no need to apologize…"

"There is, I was fast to express my feelings that we wrong as I see it. And for that I am sorry." Uma smiled, next one to say something was Deneve:"Now when that is over with I must ask you captain: are we really going to help them in fighting these Orks?" Miria answers:"Yes Deneve, I believe it that is what I have told Thelos. Why, is there something you wish to add to this?"

"Just some observations from my side, I think that Thelos would prefer if we stay out of the fight this time. He is right about one thing – we are specialized in fighting yoma, or daemons as they call them, not entire armies of some unknown creatures. By the looks of it may seem thateven Space Marines will have hard time fighting them, so why did you offer our help when we are too inexperienced and may be a burden to them?

"Deneve has a good point, it is a very unpleasant situation. An unknown enemy in great numbers and unknown chances for success, to Claymores it brings back the memories of Pieta and northern war where there was unknown number of enemy and almost no chance for survival. They have just been saved, twice, and is it really good decision to challenge the fate again? An awkward silence is once again dominating the chapel as Miria and Ilena are thinking about what to say to this matter. The silence is finally broken when Clare gives her opinion: "They have saved our lives so it is only natural to offer them assistance as a token of our gratitude." Everybody is looking at Clare with surprise in their eyes. "Furthermore, Thelos said himself that ordinary Humans are in danger. Is it not our duty as Claymores to protect them?" Deneve answers her:

"That is all true; however we are not facing yoma here but unknown enemy." Clare answers: "That may be true but this time we are not fighting alone, we have Space Marines and Stormtroopers to support us. With their assistance I think that he may have big chances to see through this mission without a single casualty."Ilena adds her opinion: "Clare is right; this will not be like Pieta at home. This time we will have someone to support and watch over us. And as Uma said a moment ago, this time they will not hesitate to help us. So if we take all this into account we have rather good chances in finishing this mission unharmed."

"All right then, is there something else to say?" Miria asks, when she didn't receive answer she finished with words: "Then let us go back to our quarters on our ship, we will rest for now. Tomorrow we will ready ourselves and join Templars in battle. Let us go now." After saying that Miria started walking toward great chapel doors with the rest of Claymores following her, soon the great Templar chapel fell into silence once again with only torches and lights that light big stainless glass showing any kind activity. The chapel is to remain silent until the next time when training or Chaplain chants put stop to the perfectly peaceful environment of the great Templar chapel.

Claymores returned to their ship to make preparation for tomorrow's mission. Miria and Ilena briefed Victor, who was now promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and given full command over 1367'Th Stormtrooper Regiment. Victor said that he understood the situation and mission at hand; he then retreated to prepare his own men for the drop while Claymores retreated to their own rooms. The rooms that Claymores occupied were quite small, they only consisted of two beds that were positioned one on top other, one chair and desk with holographic interface and window that looked at the never-ending black horizon. Sharing their rooms were Miria and Tabitha, Uma and Cynthia, Deneve and Helen and finally Clare and Ilena.

But tonight Clare is alone in her room as Ilena is in the ships librarium reading books from various authors to better understand this new world that was opened to them. She was doing that ever since they have departed from Dantius III, Ilena would talk to Dragan before about various subject regarding Imperials and their way of life. Now that Dragan is dead Ilena only has his collection of books to learn from, she would take book to read into the very late hours of night. Even this night that was reserved for rest and preparation was no excuse for her, Ilena is reading books about the nature of Orks to better understand her opponent and to better prepare for mission. Clare was left alone in their room as a result, but she didn't mind that.

She was sitting in the chair and cleaning her power armor and Claymore for tomorrow's mission, she seems very quiet and focused at task at hand. But Clare is in fact thinking about all that happened before and people she left behind. She is remembering all now, Teresa's death, her joining the Organization, travelling with Raki, battling the male awakened being with Miria, Deneve and Helen, battling Ophelia, battling Duff and many others. She remembered all the people that died from Elena to Flora, but most of all she is thinking about that boy Raki. That boy that was following her and that actually cared about her no matter if she is not human, that boy that she have to let go and that boy she is searching for ever since.

Now she is separated from him more than ever, and even if she swears to draw her sword for the Emperor she is planning to survive no matter what and return one day to Rabona and find him. She is sitting in her chair and while thinking about that she is preparing her gear in hope of distract her from thinking exactly that kind of thoughts, but so far without much success. Suddenly the doors of her room opened and loud metallic footsteps could be heard, Clare is not even turning her head to see who it is. She just closed her eyes, lowered her head and asks:

"Is there something you need Valerius?" Standing near her is Chaplain Valerius, he is just like every other Space Marine – a 9 feet tall Superhuman solder. But unlike other of his kind he is a man of faith, entrusted in keeping the fighting spirit of his brothers and advising them in time of crisis. He has blue eyes and dark hair, and a great scar on his face going from his mouth to his right ear. He earned that while fighting Tyranid swarm at Sicarus system, he was very lucky that day as Tyranid beast crack open his helmet but was unable to penetrate any deeper than that. If the cut was little higher he would lose his right eye as well, but fortune was at his side that day and he survived that battle with many slain Tyranids before him and this one scar as a mark of that battle. He answers:

"I was just checking my sister. That is after all my duty." Clare opened her eyes, raised her head and answered in cold manner: "Your checking is not needed Chaplain. As you can see I am perfectly fine."

"I wouldn't say that sister, maybe you didn't notice but I can see things that rarely anybody else can." Clare is just sitting silently and listening to Valerius. "For instance I can say for sure that you are very temperament person, you may appear calm on the surface but that is not the case inside you; am I right?" Clare leaves her equipment and turn around to face Valerius who continues his analysis. "You carry great burden inside you sister, and you did a great job in concealing that fact." She asks him: "Just how did you know all of this?"

"I am Chaplain; it is my job to know this kind of things. You can tell me everything Clare, I am only here to help." Clare sighed and starts talking: "Everything you said is true, I am carrying many souls inside me that will never forget me that I leave my world and go on this crusade of yours." Clare asks: "Do you have some obligation to them?"

"Yes. And that is not the case with me alone, all seven of us have obligation to our comrades that fell in Pieta several months ago." Clare asks: "And you are afraid that you might die before you return to your world and finish that obligation?"

"Do not misunderstand; we are not afraid of dying. It is just that if we die the many souls inside us will never forgive us for that. That is why we fell a little uneasy for helping you on this mission" Valerius answers: "I understand sister; let me tell you a story then." Valerius sits on the bed and continues. "It is about little boy who have a happy childhood. His parents were farmers who worked hard and had a peaceful life. He was happy with his family and he helped them and played with his brother and sister as much as his free time allows him. Everything was perfect until one day the great horror descend from the sky and ancient death dealers started to kill everyone. After an attack on his farm only the little boy was left alive, surrounded by burning building and staying near bodies of his dead family. For three days and night he was there all alone, until death dealers returned to that farm. This time they saw him and the little boy had nowhere to hide from them, just as he thought that his final moments arrived he was saved by angels. The angels attacked the death dealers and finish them off before they could hurt the boy. After that, having nothing left but pain and sorrow, the boy was adopted by angels. Soon he became one of them and takes his part as defender of Man, but he was reckless from the very beginning. Because his heart knows only pain and hatred toward the enemy he was many times in situation where he could lose his life. In the end I talked to him, reminding him what the most important thing is and let him decide how to proceed." Clare asks: "And what happened to the little boy in the end?"

"He took my advice to heart and he was very successful, in fact so successful that he now has entire company under his command." Clare immediately remembers something and she asks surprised: "Wait, you don't mean…" but she is cut by Valerius: "What did I say something? Anyway, let me tell you something. It is true that you and your sisters lost a lot, even before Pieta. But don't let that pain and sorrow controls you, for that is the last thing friend and family you left behind would want. In battle, no matter how difficult the situation, there is always alternatives. In your darkest hour and most difficult situation remember your comrades and your family for they will give you strength to overcome every obstacle. And most important thing of all – stay alive for you are the only proof that their sacrifice was not forgotten and not in vain." Clare smiled and answers: "Thank you for your time Chaplain, I will make sure to take your advice into consideration." Valerius stands up and says:

"As I said – that is my duty sister." Clare turned around and continued to clear his gear while Valerius was going toward doors. But before he exited the room he stopped and said: "You don't need to suffer your pain alone sister. You have your sisters on whom you can depend and who can help you in most dire of situation. I am sure that in your most difficult time they will be more then glad to assist you." Valerius turned his head toward Clare who is still cleaning her equipment "I do not know what path Emperor in stored for you, but I will pray that you and your sister return safely to your homeworld one day and finish what you started." And after saying that Valerius exited the room, living Clare who was still cleaning her equipment and thinking about her home planet and Raki…

Finally the time has come as Black Templar fleet exits the Warp in space above Gracia Prime and prepares to deliver troops to surface to counter alien threat. Space above planet was already full of debris as Ork forces destroyed many orbital defense platforms before landing on the planet surface. But no Ork ships were present in orbit when the fleet drop out of Warp, it seems that they have overwhelmed the defense stations and then used them to crush in the most poorly defended areas of the world and overwhelm them. In orbit around the planet, Black Templar fleet established position and inside its ships four hundred Space Marines were prepared to once again march into battle. But one ship is different than others, inside it eight warriors clad in power armor and carrying huge sword prepare to go to battle.

This will be their biggest and most dangerous battle they have waged so far, for this is not the battle that decide fate of village of hew hundred warriors – this is a battle of epic scale, the one that decide the fate of entre worlds. And so the Claymores get out of their rooms fully prepared. Clad in their power armors with their Claymores at back they are prepared for battle, this time however they have taken some additional equipment. After they learned how to use it, each Claymores also took few grenades, combat knife and a bolt pistol. With all that equipment holstered at their belts and Claymores at their backs, eight Claymores exit their rooms and made their way to the front of the ship. Several levels below them, in hangar bay, Victor and his men finished the last preparation and now they are entering their transports and making last checks before they drop off to the planet surface.

But Claymores won't be joining them this time; while they were getting ready they have a visit from Thelos. He instructed them in taking teleporters instead of transports, because there was a situation on surface that must be dealt with before transports leave ships. Thelos told them about mission: Ork have taken control of planetary anti-air guns, and unless someone shut them down for good many transports will be shut down from the sky. Miria and Ilena accepted the mission, and as a result they were going toward teleport room instead of hangar bay. When they arrived inside the room were two men waiting for them, they came as a surprise as Thelos told them nothing about someone waiting them. Two men were in the dark corner of the room and Claymores could only see their silhouettes as well as their glowing green eyes, one of them asks:

"Are you Claymore Sisters?" Claymores were little uneasy because his voice didn't sound human at all. It was deep and sounded almost like a machine voice, Miria somehow answered back: "Uh….Yes. Yes we are."

"Good we were expecting you, Thelos told us that you were going on a very dangerous task so he asks us if we could assist you somehow." The two came out of the shadow, they wear red robes over their entire bodies, hold something that resemble like spear with axe like top in their hand and having some strange contraption like claw coming out from their backs. Claymores still couldn't see their faces as they wear robe over their heads to, the only things they could see was their green glowing eyes and tubes coming out of what seems to be their mouth. The two approach Claymores and asks: "Your swords please."

Miria and Ilena draw their claymores and give them to the strange men in robes. They just took them and put some strange contraption at the very end of the blade, just above chappe. The device was small, size of a palm, and it featured something like a button. The moment they put the device on the blade a hard metallic sound could be heard, similar like putting down a very powerful magnet to metal surface. The device was in place and strange men returned the swords to their owners, while doing that one of them says:

"Here you are sister, and may the blessings of the Machine God be with you. We would require the rest of you to give us your swords to." Other Claymores draw their swords to give them to the strange men, Ilena asks them: "What is this thing you put on our claymores?" The strange men answer: "In battle you will face many challenging and very hard opponents. When you press this button the device will activate and it will generate magnetic field around the entire blade. That will enable you to cut through toughest armor with ease, Thelos sword work in similar way."

"So you are actually making our swords into power weapons?" Tabitha asks him. "Correct, the opponents you face are not to be underestimated. We cannot do much as you don't understand many of our weaponry, but we can at least make your swords into power weapons and make them much stronger." The strange men said that just when he attached the device to the last claymore and returned it to its owner. Ilena then asks them: "So you are the ones that are called Techpriests of Mars?"

"That is right sister, we are here to make sure that your equipment is working as it should and to offer you blessings from the Machine God. May he and the Emperor watch you are you will be thrown in the battlefield soon." Techpriest say that while bowing their heads. After that one of them headed to the control panel while other raise his left hand and showed them teleporting pads. Miria nodded her head and instructed Claymores into entering teleporter pods. The pods were made for one man each, they have no seat and above each of them were giant metal ball that just started to gather electricity. Claymores entered pods, and as Techpriest go and locked every one of them for teleportation he says: "Do not be afraid as no harm can get to you during this process. Your bodies will dematerialize from here and again materialize at planet surface once the transfer is complete. You should be careful as transportation is instant and you should get yourself ready before we send you down there." Claymores nodded and made a battle stance just in case they encounter some opposition at their destination. Just as Techpriest closed the last pod, metal balls that were gathering the electricity reached their maximum. The other Techrriest says:

"Initiating teleportation…..now." and he pushed a button on console. All electricity that was stored in metal balls was sent into the teleportation pods and in a mere instant they zapped the Claymores who disappeared. Techpriest who closed the pods activated his communicator and reported to Thelos: "Brother Thelos, teleportation process is complete. You may launch Thunderhawks." After receiving that call Thelos give the order for all transports to depart and begin their planetary drop actions. On all ships hangar bays opened and hundreds of transport aircrafts head toward the planet, it was now Claymore job to make sure that those transports would have safe landings.

Meanwhile, on the planet surface, where once were tall and magnificent buildings now all you can see is ruble and devastation. Now, a place that was once full of people talking and walking is not nothing more than silent wasteland of ruined buildings and desecrated statues. Suddenly, silence is ended as bright beams of light appeared. They lasted only for an instant, and in their place came eight armored warriors carrying huge swords and standing in attack stance. Teleportation was successful, all eight Claymores teleported without any trouble. The only problem now was where they are, as teleportation system is not one hundred percent accurate when teleport beacons are not used. Claymores observed the area and after realizing that nobody was around them they lowered their guard.

"Well that was certainly…weird." Tabitha commented on teleportation. "It may be a strange technique but it is useful, we have arrived quickie and without any problems." Ilena is adding her opinion to Tabitha comment."

"So Miria, tell me how one anti-air gun looks like?" Helen asks. "Thelos explained to me that they will be stationed inside circle shaped buildings with hole on the roof from which will that gun fire."Miria explained the situation to Helen, in the same moment Clare turns toward Miria and asks: "That would be a problem, we are designed to fight monsters and daemons not bring down buildings."

"Do not worry about that Clare, Thelos told me to get inside one of the anti-air bunkers and solution will present to us." Miria answered Clare. Suddenly, the girls heard some sound not so far away. The sound was like energy weapon discharge. "What could that be?" Uma asks, Deneve answers: "Sounds like that are maybe some survivors. We should investigate and offer assistance."

"Agreed, let us go Claymores - we have work to do." Ilena issued order and head toward the source of the sound, other Claymores followed her. After walking several minutes trough rubbles Claymores arrived at the source of noise. That was the first time they saw Orks, and it was not pleasant view at all. Orks are very unpleasant to look at, they are big and muscular and very brutal. Half of them have some armor on them while other half are almost naked, their only advantage was their numbers. From a distance it seemed like they are outnumbering Claymores ten, maybe twenty times.

"They sure are ugly." Helen commented on Ork appearance. "Yoma are not better either, but the problem is not their appearance – it is their numbers and their weapons. You can see that some of them have ranged weapons with them." Deneve said her analyzes of the Ork horde. "That could be a problem if we get hit, but our armor should protect us from that." Cynthia added her opinion. "Hey, has anyone considered where they are going? It seems that they are following that sound we heard earlier." Tabitha added her opinion. Ilena then said:

"That must mean that there are survivors around here somewhere and that they are offering resistance to the Orks." She then turns toward Miria. "We should followed them and offer assistance to the survivors." Mirai nodded and says: "I agree, if we make contact with the survivors maybe they can tell us where to find and how to neutralize our targets. Come on Claymores, let's follow them." Miria issued an order and start following Orks, other follow her lead. Orks are easy to follow, running toward the source of the noise they are not interested in anything else but to find some enemies and to fight them. Claymores used ruined skywalks and rooftops to keep tracking the Orks, some of the ruble even offered them good cover in case if some Ork spot them and they need to quickly hide under it.

After several minutes of tracking Orks Claymores finally arrived at the source of the noise, they hid themselves into rubles of some apartment building that had big hole in the wall. And from that hole they could see entire plato in front of that building, they made sure that nobody was in the area and then they get close to the hole and saw what was all that noise about. In the plato there was a huge number of Orks, they estimate that there was at least one hundred of them. They even have several Nobz, bigger and tougher Orks that acted as leaders and controlled the smaller ones. The noise was coming from the building that was on the opposite side of the plato, the noise was In fact energy weapon fire that was concentrated on Orks. And Orks were gathering In front of the building as they were very close to breaking down the main door that was preventing them from entering inside. Claymores knew that if those Orks break inside that the defenders would all be killed in mere moments. They need to act, and to act fast. Miria turned around to face the others and said: "Those poor souls don't have much time; we need to act fast if we want to save them."

"What do you want us to do Miria?" Clare asks. "The only thing we can, we will split into two teams. I will take Helen and Deneve and hit them from the left and Ilena, you will take Clare, Cynthia and Tabitha and hit them from the right." She then turned toward Uma "Uma, you will stay here and kill the big ones from the distance. Once you kill the first one we will attack." Uma nodded and immediately started to unpack, In the meantime Ilena told Miria: "A wise and bold plan but take note that we are probably outnumbered 10 to 1 here. But your tactics are good, if you kill the big ones fist the smaller ones will lose moral and run."

"I see that somebody have read Dragan's books to." Miria answered to Ilena, she smiled and says: "The best way to defeat your enemy is to know your enemy. Now let's go, we need to finish this and keep moving. The assault force is counting on us." Miria just nodded and head through the hole in the wall. Other Claymores followed, except Uma who just finished reassembling "Ultra" pattern Mk. IX Sniper Rifle, one more "gift" from Dragan and his office.

When Claymores started to go on training together with Black Templars, Thelos knew that he must get them introduced with modern weapons and combat tactics. That also included practicing with ranged weaponry, one thing that Claymores weren't accustomed to and one thing they will need time to master. First thing that Thelos did was to determine order of strength among Claymores, in the end it was concluded that among all eight of them Uma was the weakest and most inexperienced one. Thelos also knew that each of them have some ability or technic unique to them, so when he asks Uma about that he gained most unusual answer: "Among the eight of us I am best in throwing sword accurately across great distances."

Of course, other Claymores look at this as probably the least useful skill as they only have one sword; Helen had the most fun of this as she burst into laughter. Uma felt even more uncomfortable than usual, but where her comrades saw almost useless ability Thelos saw something else. It is not miracle when Claymores undertook shooting practice that Uma scored the highest, it is then when Thelos gave her one of Dragan's most precious weapon – his very own custom made sniper rifle. The rifle itself was a gift from Deathwatch, an elite team of Space Marines from various Chapters who are excellent alien hunters. It was almost as long as Uma herself, and it could hit a target from very great distance – two to three kilometers. Thelos taught Uma how to assemble/dissemble it, how to operate with it and how to use it most effectively. The results were better than expected, after several days of training with it Uma was able to hit even better than some of Thelos Marines.

When Claymores started this mission Uma dissembled rifle and attach rifle parts to her backpack, fortunately the rifle is not as heavy as other weapons they used on trainings so it didn't present any real problem for her. She could carry it on every mission and when needed offer heavy support or kill target of opportunity from afar.

Uma finished all preparations and put her right eye on the scope. She targeted one of the big Orks, as soon as Miria gives her the signal she will snipe him down and then move to the rest of them. When she kills the last big Ork she will disassemble her rifle as quickly as she can and join the fight. Meanwhile, two groups came very close to the Orks, Miria's group hid themselves on the first floor of nearby ruined building while Ilena's group hid themselves behind rubles of a big downed statue standing in a middle of plaza. Ilena leaned over the cover to observe the situation; she was contacted by Miria via vox radio located in their armor.

"How does it look Ilena?" Ilena answeres: "As expected, there are a lot of them. Probably around one hundred, maybe less, I can't be sure from here."

"All right, now all we need is plan how to…" Miria didn't finish the talk when she was interrupted by Helen who yelled "YAHOOOOO!" and jumped with all her might into the nearby statue and then returned back. Of course, the statue alone was so devastated that Helen's push was more than enough to make her break and start falling down. It came as a surprised and crushed on unsuspected Orks, killing many of them in process. Surprised Miria looked at Helen who in return addressed to her: "How about this for dynamic entry?" Deneve gave her answer: "You will never change." Helen smiled and answers to her: "Good, Because I don't plan to." And then two of them jumped from the building and engage nearby Orks, Miria shouted via vox:

"Ilena, you and your team engage at once. Uma, start hunting down the big ones and then join us." She then grabs her Claymore and joins the fray to. On the far side of the plaza Ork heard that something crashed and turned around to see what was going on. They suddenly felt something near them, they turn around again and this time they saw four figures in power armor and giant swords. Ilena made her stance and says: "Today you will meet you end Orks." Ork Nob who is acting as leader starts giving orders:

"Humiez? Boys, come now, crush this git…" He didn't have time to finish giving his orders as his head exploded from a bullet that Uma send from her sniper rifle. The big Nob headless body falls down and Ork around him quickly became disoriented, that was the moment when Claymores strike. Soon it was all over, the Orks lost all their Nobz thanks to Uma's snipping skills and were thus unable to organize and offer resistance to Claymores who cut them down by dozens. The entire battle lasted little over minute; it was in fact until the last Ork Nob fell down and the rest of the Ork lost all their fighting spirit and started to retreat. Claymores cut down approximately half of their number; they didn't even get hit once as they were much faster to react then confused Orks. Uma arrived shortly and joined group that gathered in front of the big doors that Orks tried to bring down.

"That was some good work Uma." Miria praised Uma's sniping skills. "Thank you Captain Miria." Uma answered with smile on her face, happy to be able to help the group in some way. "Now, how do we open this big doors?" Miria asks as she looks at them. The doors were around five meters high and very thick, like they were designed for this kind of situation. "May I try something?" Clare asks while looking at Mira, when Miria nodded Clare approached the doors and knocks three times.

"Is anyone still alive inside?" She asks but nothing was heard, Claymores started to wonder if the defenders were alive or still inside. But suddenly they heard sharp and loud voice: "Identify yourselves!" The one who approached the door now was Ilena and she presented herself:

"I am Canoness Ilena from the Order of Claymores. In the name of Inquisition open these doors." For several moments it was silence, than the doors started closing down. When the doors finally came down behind them were several solders, they carry standard urban uniforms, helmet, flak armor with shoulder plates and assault rifle. They all have number "177" on their left shoulder plate and on their right chest plate, the middle one looked like a leader as he was carrying sword and pistol. Claymores entered the room and Miria addressed to their leader: "Good that you are alive it seems that we arrived just in time to assist you."

But she didn't receive a reply, instead something unexpected happened. All Guardsmen kneeled before Claymores, after they knelled the other ones who were just several meters far from the entrance knelled to. Claymores were shocked as they are not accustomed to this kind of treatment. On their world they were outcasts, everybody addressed them as daemons and witches and nobody wanted them around. It matter little that Claymores represented the only chance for Humans to defend themselves; they were hated as much as they were needed. And now, they were getting more than just simple gratitude, and because of that Claymores were all stunned and surprised. When Ilena regained a little confidence after being surprised like that she says:

"Uh….. Thank you for your honors solder…you can stand up now." The leader of the solders stand up looked at Ilena and says: "My lords…you have saved us, we are forever in your dept." The rest of soldiers follow their commander and stood up as well. Leader of solder then saluted Claymores in military fashion and says:

"Lieutenant Stiven, 177'th Cadian Regiment. We arrived here two days ago and are fighting Ork ever since." Lieutenant switched to his normal stance and continued "Me and my men are the first wave of our Regiment. We were ordered to hold this position while the rest of our regiment offloads from the spaceport, later the rest of our platoon would join us and we would make our push toward Manufactorum. But we have been here all day and receive no news from the command, then this greenskins attacked us and we finished up here, defending ourselves and praying that help arrives. Tell me what your mission sister, can we be of some assistance?" Ilena addressed to him:

"I am sorry to inform you that the rest of your Regiment is probably still in space as Ork have taken control of the anti-air guns. It is our mission to disable these guns." Lieutenant puts his hand on his chin and answered: "Just as I feared, those guns are a big problem indeed unless we can find some way to destroy them." Then he look right into Ilena and deliver more bad news "But I must inform you that there are five anti-air guns on this side of the planet, each one is located around fifteen kilometers from one another and each one is fortress for itself. It will be a challenge to take them all down."

"What, five of them? Are you kidding me, we have no idea how to take down one of them; what should we do against five?" Helen protests at this new information, but her protest is reasonable. Claymores are best in taking down small enemy forces or big and hard monsters and individuals – they are not trained or designed to take down building that are bigger then Rabona cathedral. Miria asks Lieutenant: "Do you have any idea on how could we take them down as quickly as possible? In twenty minutes hundreds of dropships will appear and many of them will be shot down if those guns are still operational." Lieutenant thought for a while, he snapped his fingers and says: "I know a day to disable them all at once." Claymroes look at him with interest, but Lieutenant ignores them and address to a Guardsmen to his right:

"Steve, remember that Generatorium you mentioned when we arrived here?" Guardsmen though for a while and said: "Of course sir, how didn't I think about it before?" Guardsmen turn toward Claymores and continue "Noble Sisters, what Lieutenant here is trying to say is that all you have to do is to disable Generatorium. The building itself supply with power all five anti-air cannons and this whole part of the Hive City, if you disable it the guns will shut down and without backup generators they will remain silent for good." Miria asks him: "Do you know how to disable this Generatorium?"

"If you give me enough time and keep the Orks away from me I can." The Guardsmen answers. "Please wait here, I have to discuss this with my Sisters." Miria and Claymores move away from Guardsmen and form a circle to strategize, In the meantime Lieutenant started issuing orders to his men to regroup and get ready to move. "So what do you think about this course of action?" Miria asks her comrades.

"I think it is the best course of action. We are short on time and if there is a way to successfully take down all five targets at once we should at least try it." Ilena brings her opinion to the matter. "However the real problem will be to hold off Orks if they choose to attack, last time we were lucky as we used confusion. This time if they attacked it will be in force and we can't really say that we will be able to hold them off." Deneve ads her opinion to the matter. That was indeed problem here, as powerful as they are there are only eight of them while their enemy probably number in thousands. But Clare observes the Guardsmen and says to the group:

"Why don't we use Guardsmen?" Everybody is looking at her now, Clare continues "If they are as good as Victor's Stormtroopers then they can be of great assistance, probably even more since we are not fighting daemons now. If keep the Orks at distance and let Guardsmen to kill them at range we may buy ourselves enough time until the help arrives." Plan sounds very realistic but Ilena is not so sure about it: "That plan sound excellent but these men have their own orders and we are not their superiors. Are you sure that they will help us?" Clare turns toward Lieutenant and asks him: "Lieutenant!" Stiven answer her call and turn toward her "Will you and your men help us in disabling the Generatorium?" He salutes her and answers:

"If such is the Emperor's will!" Then he turns back to his own men "All right Guardsmen, we have a job to do. Sisters of Battle have a mission to disable the big anti-air guns on this side of the planet and thus allow our dropships to bring down reinforcements. To make that work we are going to disable large Generatorium and then wait for relief force to arrive. We are Imperial Guard, and we will do our duty!" Lieutenant raise his sword high in the air, his men salute him and answer: "By the Emperor it will be done!" and then they start going toward Generatorium. Claymores were surprised and didn't know what to say. They started to think if all Humans living in Imperium are so zealous and crazy. Lieutenant joins them and asks:

"My Lords, are we going?" Claymores smiled and started to follow his men, Miria addressed to him: "Thank you for your help Lieutenant." He answers: "It's an honor to serve the Imperium ma'am." He joins them and together Claymores and Cadians headed toward the Generatorium. With all Orks concentrated around the main anti-air gun bunkers there should b no problem getting there, but as soon as they shut down power the Ork will realize it and start attacking them. They will have to hold out until the rest of their forces from space arrive to support them. Both Claymores and Cadians had luck as they encountered zero resistance on their way to the Generatorium. It seemed that Orks looted that place and leave it be while they take interest in anti-air guns and overrunning the rest of forge world defenders.

The main Generatorium building was completely empty and in ruins, the only thing left in one place was the main generator that gives power to the entire hive city, short of the main Manufactorum itself who rely on its own power source. They also arrived just in time as anti-air turrets detected approaching Imperial dropships and they were making adjustments to start taking them down. Guardsmen Steve, who was also one of regimental engineers, was almost finished in placing melta charges all around main control room. Without that room the generators would fall silent until someone build new ones, which was beneficial for Imperials who didn't want Orks to take it back and aim their guns to Imperial dropships.

Outside of main Generatorium building was pile of rubble that men from 177'th Regiment used to made a defensive line. The Guardsmen were not so numerous, all together they have a little over one hundred men, and thirty of them were wounded. But nevertheless, each and every one of them took their position and formed a defense line, in front of the Generatorium building there was one long street that head to the center of the factory district, and on the sides were two smaller streets but full of ruble and almost impossible to get through. So the Lieutenant send several Guardsmen forward to set traps and mines on anticipated enemy movement to buy them some time. They even used five barrels of fuel they found inside Generatorium building, they placed them on different tight locations so when several Orks get near them they will get incinerated.

All this was done so that Guardsmen can buy time and to keep Orks at distance as they would cut them down in melee. Claymores are surprised, on their world ordinary Humans could do little against yoma except to delay them. Here, the Humans have professionally trained solders that are more than capable to bring down not just one yoma but entire army of them, and Stormtroopers were good example of that being able to hold down daemon attack in the mountain city at Dantius III. Their staring and surprise was noticed by Lieutenant who just finished issuing orders to his men, he approach Miria who were standing with Deneve, Helen and Clare and asks her:

"You seem surprised Sister, is there something wrong?" Miria answer him with a smile: "Everything's fine Lieutenant, it's just a little strange to us seeing that you are actually getting ready to face the horde that will assail us once we get those guns down." Lieutenant Stiven look at their surprised, Miria have just realized that she probably said something she shouldn't. "That's strange; I thought that you Sisters would be used to fighting alongside Guardsmen. Are you telling me that you didn't fight alongside Guardsmen until now?"

"No if you don't count Inquisitorial Stormtroopers. To be honest this is our first major battle we are participating, we are newly trained Sisters and this is our second mission." Deneve gives him an answer, and honest answer to that. Miria too is relieved as Lieutenant seems to believe their explanation as he just smiled and said: "Your second mission you say? Well let me tell you one thing then: we may look fragile and weak but we are tougher than that. Don't worry ma'am, we will get the job done." In that moment, behind them at the Generatorium entrance, Guardsmen Steve just abandoned the building and rushed to inform Lieutenant. He arrived, saluted him and reported:

"Sir, I am pleased to report that all melta charges are set and that you may activate then whenever you want. But I must inform you that we will lose all power in this part of the city, short of Manufactorum itself, in addition to that sir we will probably draw every Ork in two kilometer radius to us." He gives the detonator to Lieutenant and resumes his stance. Lieutenant looked at the detonator for a while and says: "You did a good job Steve, now take your position. It will get very bloody very soon so be ready."

"Yes sir!" Steve saluted him and rushed toward his position. Lieutenant then offer detonator to Miria: "This is you mission after all Sister, it is only fair that you press that button." Miria takes the detonator, Lieutenant takes his Lasgun that was at his back and makes last check before battle:

"I will be at the trenches with my men, once you press that button we will have two, maybe three minutes before first wave of greenskins arrive. After that we will just pray to the Emperor that we last long enough until help arrives." Lieutenant turns around and slowly walks toward defense line that his men set up earlier, while walking toward them he said to Claymores: "You may want to press that button soon Sister, those dropships of yours will be here in a matter of minutes." Rest of Claymores gathered around Miria who looked at detonator with great unease, there is no telling if they will survive long enough for Thelos or Victor to arrive and aid them. "You better hurry up Miria, those dropships will arrive any second now." Ilena warns her.

"Look, one of those guns turrets is turning around." Tabitha noticed one of the large anti-air turrets in distance; the turret turned around for 90 degrees and points its dual cannons that fire shells at incredible speeds. The dropships must be close to the ground and the Orks were probably making preparations to blast them out of the sky. "We are running out of time Miria, it's now or never." Ilena warns Miria, but Miria hesitates. She knows very well that if she press that button they will found themselves in the same situation they were several weeks ago. Surrounded from all sides with little chance of survival, and as far as she was ready to risk her life to repay her dept to Dragan and his superiors she still wanted to stay alive and return to Rabona to deal with the Organization.

But this was not just about them anymore, millions of lives were is stake here on Gracia Prime, so in the last possible moment Miria choose to put her life and lives of her comrades in the endless and unpredictable paths of faith and press the button. As soon as she presses it she and other Claymores were almost knocked out by shockwave caused by the explosion behind them. Guardsmen were in cover so they didn't feel anything, Lieutenant and several other Guardsmen rushed toward Claymores and help them to get up. A they were getting yp the girls saw result of their work – the great anti-air defenses were offline now and just in time to as hundreds of dropships appeared above their heads and started to descent into the overrun city. But, unfortunately for them, dropships will focus primary on the Manufactorum while the retaking of the city will have to wait. In the meantime, Cadians and Claymores must hold out all by themselves until either Templars or Victor arrives. Claymores took their position right in front of the Guard lines, Lieutenant addressed to them: "We will provide as much cover fire as we can, but I am afraid when the Orks get close to us that we will be overrun in a matter of seconds." Clare just said:

"You just concentrate on your part Lieutenant, leave the Ork and close combat to us." Clare draws her Claymore, Guardsmen were shocked when they saw how will the sisters fight the Orks. Surely the Orks are masters in close combat battle; even the mighty Adeptus Astartes have trouble beating them in their own terms. But these eight Sisters that stood before them draw their big swords and with cold determination wait for their enemy to arrive. Lieutenant is now confused and he asks them:"Are you serious Sisters? You are going to face an entire Ork horde in close combat?" The Claymores are silent and steady. "By the Emperor and Holy Terra, what you are doing is suicide."

"It may look like that Lieutenant, but this is unfortunately our only strategy for now. The only thing I can say to you is to try to take down as many big ones as possible; we will take care of the smaller ones as much as we can." Ilena gives him a straight answer that they will not make a step back, just like they did it in Pieta. Claymores didn't turn at all to see if Lieutenant or his men understood them at all, they only heard: "By the Emperor it will be done ma'am!" Guardsmen then reorganized themselves and made some distance between them and Claymores. In the distance they could already hear the sound of hundreds of Orks chanting and getting closer to them.

The Orks reach them in short time, only few minutes after Miria pressed the button and blown up Generatorium room. But terrain was on their side as Orks could only attack them from one side, the other two sides of the street were in rubbles and hard to get through. But it worked in both sides as Guardsmen and Claymores were trapped between pile of rubles all around them and horde of Orks in front of them, but between Guard lines and Orks were some twenty meters of open space with no cover at all witch gives them great advantage. But it was only for a short time and they knew it, they will have to hold out until spare troops could be send to get them out of this mess. Orks finally arrived and start to get over the rubble into open terrain, Claymores ready their swords to face them. Behind them Lieutenant issued order to his men: "Concentrate lasfire men! Show them Cadian ferocity!"

His words were followed by volley after volley of Lasgun fire that gone over Claymores heads and strike at the Orks charging at them. Above Claymores were now red beams of light travelling toward Orks and creating mini plasma explosions on the target spot. Not powerful enough for kill an Ork immediately but after two or three shots the Ork would fell to the ground. There were enough Guardsmen to keep the Orks at bay, until Nobz arrived that is. In that moment Lieutenant issued an order to his men to target the Nobz and leave the smaller ones to Claymores. It was then when Claymores charged and engaged the Orks some five meters from the Guard lines. The fight is harsh and brutal, the Orks outnumber Claymores greatly but Claymores are more faster and agile then Orks and usually kill an Ork with the first swing of the sword. And with a help of Guardsmen who are taking down big Ork Nobz the Ork who engage Claymores are without leaders and thus easily dispatched as they just rushed to fight and are as a result cut down by either Guardsmen or Claymores.

But after some time the Ork numbers are starting to take their toes, no matter how many Ork they shoot or cut down more and more are coming. Some Guardsmen already fell as Ork brought their own shooters to counter them, luckily the Ork shooters are highly inaccurate and Cadians just lost few men. But the Ork distraction is taking its toe as Cadians must now concentrate on them as well, living Claymores with large number of smaller Ork to deal with. At one moment single Claymores was facing eight to ten Ork all by herself, and even if some of them like Clare was able to dispatch all of them at once some got hit. But thanks to the protection of Angel armor they were fine, for now at least. They were fighting Orks for some time now, and their numbers just keep growing. "Is there no end to these brutes?" Ilena asks in the heat of battle.

"Not from what I can tell, they are just coming and coming." Cynthia answered whiel dispatching two nearby Orks. "This is bad Miria, if we don't get help soon I am afraid that we are going to be overrun." Clare stood near Miria and expresses her opinion on the situation.

"I know that Clare. But the only hope we have is that Castellan Thelos secure the Manufactorum and head here as fast as he can." Miria answer her while dispatching nearby Orks.  
>-"Then I hope that he is working fast, because it seems that we don't have much time left." Clare answered to Miria who just took a look at the whole situation. Orks were still coming, shouting and charging. Their leaders were targeted by Guardsmen but with less efficiency now as Guardsmen to are targeted by Ork shooters who just grew in number too. To her it was Pieta all over again, maybe Thelos was right, maybe they should just stay on the ship and fight only daemons. There was too much left to be done, they couldn't die now. Not when they have so much unfinished business back at their home. Miria continues to fight as well as other Claymores, none of them used their yoma powers so far. That was an agreement between them and Templars. To not used them in front of other Imperial forces, only if their lives depended on it. In a middle of fight one Ork Nob break loses and charged toward Miria. Deneve noticed that and shouted: MIRIA! WATCH OUT!<p>

But it was too late, by the time Miria noticed him he was already on top of her and punched her in the chest. Miria flew two meters before hitting ground, she was barely conscious now. Her Angelic armor absorbed much of the damage and her yoma powers started to regenerate the area around impact site, but as Miria was able to get back to sitting position the big Ork was at top of her getting ready to swing his jaunt was axe. Uma and Deneve rushed to help her but they rushed too late as Ork was already making his move. Just when the big axe was to split open Miria's head Lieutenant jumped in front of her and block the impact with his sword. To Ork was furious, but only for a moment as he was cut down by Ilena and Uma in the next moment. "Lieutenant?"

Miria asks in confusion, Lieutenant just turned around and offered her hand to stand up, she accepted it and Lieutenant pull her up. "Your duty is not done Sister." He said to her as he pull her up, then he turned toward the Ork horde in front of them and start shooting with his Laspistol. Miria took her position in front of Lieutenant and cut any Ork who was misfortune to get close. Then a new threat appeared, on the edge of the ruble where Orks start jumping in the clearance several Orks carrying big guns and their back appeared and start deploying. Lieutenant and Claymores noticed them and stood there in shock as the smaller Orks stooped attacking.

"Oi, what are those things?" Helen asks. "It seems that this is as far as we go." Lieutenant said that with big unease as the Orks were deployed and getting ready to fire. As a last resort Lieutenant just bowed his head, closed his eyes and said: "Emperor, you who watch over us from the Golden Throne of Earth, please do not let us to this foul aliens but split open the havens and sent your wrath to them."

A prayer to his God, Miria knew that in desperate times ordinary Humans turn to their own gods for protection while they had just their lost ones to remember to keep them going. Ork Lootas just finished targeting and were ready to start shooting, in that moment something happened. Something fell from the sky right in the middle of Ork Lootas and sends them and ruble flying all around the battlefield, several more fell right into the massed Orks and sends them flying to. Claymores and Cadians were stunned, is this really the Emperor's wrath that descended from havens to punish the bloodthirsty aliens? Not quite but close enough, from the pile of rubble and smoke Orks started flying around like toys. It was then when Chaplain Valerius jumped in front of two remaining Ork Lootas and quickly dispatched them with his Crozus Arcanum.

He was in his black and white battle armor with black helmet featuring white scull at front. In his right hand he help plasma pistol that quickly incinerate every Ork he shoot at and in his left hand was Crozus Arcanum, a giant maul that was glowing in blue light at its top representing the power field that was engraved into it. At his back he have a Jump Pack, that mean that he disengaged from the main task force and jumped from his Thunderhawks to land right in the middle of Ork Horde and help Claymores and Guardsmen to break through the Ork lines. He was not alone; with him were around ten Black Templar marines, five of them with bolters and five of them with chainswords. Valerius turned toward Claymores and Cadians, lift his Crozus Arcanum in the air and shouted: "Fear not my brother and sisters for the Emperor Angels of Death are with you! Let us now show this greenskin horde the might of the Imperium!" He turned toward confused Ork and shouted:

"FOR THE GLORY OF THE IMPERIUM, CHARGE!" and charge the Ork lines, Claymores and Guardsmen followed him and charged to. Now it was the Orks who were fighting desperately as Black Templars and Claymores cut them down one by one, supported by volley after volley of Lasgun fire. At the front line, side by side, Claymores and Templars dispatched Orks by dozens in mere seconds. Most zealous of them all was Velerius who, swinging his Crozus Arcanum and sending Orks flying all around him. He even engaged few Nob who charged at him In order to bring him down and try to break the morale of Imperials, but even they were no match for him. First one tried to strike him down with his big axe, but Valerius evaded him and use the opening to hit the Nob with his Crozus Arcanum in the head. Ork head exploded as a result for beign hit with power weapon and Nobz headless head fell down to the ground. The other Nob charged at Valerius and yelled "WARGHHHHH!" only to face plasma shot in the head from Valerius Plasma Pistol. Other Templars and Claymores didn't have any trouble at all as they were heavily supported by Guardsmen behind them.

Claymores didn't even use their yoma powers, but they were prepared to do so if Valerius didn't drop from the sky and aid them. They evaded revealing themselves, for now at least. But something new happened to them, they were surprised. For their entire life they were fighting alone, seeing only to themselves. They were even left to die in Pieta abandoned by both the Organization and the humans they were defending. But here, things were different. Ordinary humans were more than able to resist any major threat they were encountering. Here, the Claymores were not alone anymore; with them were their "older brothers" and now Guardsmen. They were fighting alongside them, they trusted them, they aid them in the most difficult situations and they were even regard them as martyrs. All Claymores noticed this thing and they were little sad because their comrades back at Rabona couldn't fell what they were felling like now – that they are part of something, not outsiders and not outcast. They were respected and cared, they wanted for their comrades to fell this same thing. But that kind of thing will have to wait for their future was long and uncertain, for now at least.

After half an hour fighting and cleaning the main street the task force arrived at the big plaza with Techpriest statue standing in middle of it. The Ork forces were getting thinner and thinner and started to retreat almost ten minutes ago. And since then Claymores, Templars and Guardsmen were advancing carefully just in case that the Orks were planning some kind of ambush. When they arrived at plaza surprise was waiting for them, instead of bunch of angry Orks they were greeted by Lieutenant Victor and his Stormtroopers. "Well well, look who we have here lads." Victor smiled and addressed to his men to appeal to arriving troops. Claymores were surprised, first one to interact with Victor was Cynthia: "Victor? What are you doing here?"

"Our job sister, we were deployed some three blocks from here and were fighting Orks ever since. We give them one hell of a fight ma'am and by the time they were able to regroup it was too late. We clear everything from our landing zone to this plaza."

"Good job Lieutenant, once again you and your men proved to be worthy warriors of our Emperor." Valerius praised Victor and his men. He bowed and answers: "Thank you my lord. But we were just doing our job, nothing more."

" 'Just doing your job', if only all his servants were as you and your men." Valerius continue his word of praise; in the meantime Miria and Ilena step forward and asks: "What about the Manufactorum Victor? Wasn't your objective to deploy there and hold it until further notice?" Miria asks him, Victor stand still faced toward her and answers: "Plan has changed sister Miria, with so many Orks grouping here lord Castellan decided to destroy them before they massed enough Orks to overrun the Manufactorum itself." Ilena asks him: "The Manufactorum is still holding?"

"Yes ma'am. The troops inside have been holding even since Ork first landed on this world. We deal with Orks here and made contact with two Guard Regiments stationed here. I see that you also made some new friends." Victor noticed Cadian Lieutenant and his men arriving behind them. "We helped them against Orks, they were trapped in building when we arrived." Deneve added. "And what did I say you about Cadians, was I wrong?" Victor countered with question and a smile. "You were right; they are very brave and very well trained solders. Lieutenant there saved my life, I didn't expect that human have enough courage to stand to that beast." Miria answer Victor's question.

"They are not just ordinary solders ma'am, they are Caidans – one of the best trained and most respected Guardsmen in the whole damn Imperium. They are not as crazy as Kriegsmen but they are crazy nonetheless." Victor continues to explain but he s interrupted by Helen. "All right Victor, we get it they are excellent solders. Now tell us what do we do next?"

"I am glad that you asks, Thelos is waiting for you north of here. He wants you to join him and his Templars In the initial assault on Ork troops making siege to the Manufactorum." Victor answers her, Valerius then continues: "All right then, let us go sisters. Every minute counts." Claymores with Valerius head toward Templar lines; In the meantime Victor synchronized with Cadian Lieutenant Stiven and organized his Stormtrooper Regiment and two more Cadian ones. They will get their men ready and resupplied and then together with Templars they will make their final push toward Manufactorum. After some twenty minutes of walking Claymores and Valerius finally meet Thelos who was preparing his men for the final push toward Manufactorum. He noticed them and says:

"We'll let me tell you that I am glad that you are alive, but what you did there was reckless. I mean, your way of dealing with those anti-air guns was ingenious. But you should avoid all those Orks and meet us here, why were you facing entire horde instead?" They were little confused with question, nevertheless Miria answers: "We didn't accomplish our mission alone; we had some help from Cadian Guardsmen. They told us about Generatorium, set the charges and help us finish the mission. We couldn't just live them there with all those Orks."

"I see, than you were lucky to have met them. Then again, those Guardsmen were lucky to meet you as they were saved in the end." His answer was rather strange, nevertheless Claymores did their job and now it was time to prepare for the final push. "Are our troops ready?" Valerius asks Thelos. "Almost, we just need to wait for Guardsmen to arrive and then we will march toward Manufactorum."

"What about the third Regiment, where are they?" Thelos replies: "I ordered them to deploy directly at Manufactoum Valerius, to buy the defenders more time until we arrive. But Emperor's blessings are upon us today, Manufactorum is heavily defended and it will take enormous amount of Orks to bring those defenses down." Thelos and Valerius discuss battle plans while Claymores stand aside and watch them discussing. Suddenly, a lone Guardsman appeared. He was running for a while, you could tell by his sweaty face and heavy breathing. Even his voice was raised, meaning that something big was going on. Claymores approached just as Guardsmen arrived at Thelos to report. "My lord, I bring you grave news from Lieutenant Victor and Lieutenant Stiven."

"What happened Guardsmen, you look like you saw a ghost?" Thelos asks him. "Our scouts just returned from the frontlines with this information: the Orks are massing and they will attack soon." Thelos accepted this news with shock in his voice: "What? Where?" Guardsmen replies: "In the northern part of the hive city my lord, some of them already moved and the rest will follow soon."

"This is bad Thelos, if they reach Manufactorum before us we will have hard time explaining why the Titan Legions were torn apart by greenskins with us here." Valerius added his opinion. "I know that brother Chaplain; do not worry we will arrive there in time. You Guardsmen, do you have something else to report?"

"That's not the worst part my lord, the Ork force divided into two groups. Both of them are big and powerful." Thelos asks: "Divide, what do you mean divide?"

"One group is heading toward Manufactorum and the other is heading toward the civilian district. My lord, if we don't send them help they will get slaughtered" Even if he was wearing his helmet you could fell Thelos despair toward current situation, the Ork made an unexpected move and he had no forces to spare to help the civilians. His priority is Manufactorum and it must remain that way. "Guardsmen, return to your commander and tell them that we are continuing according to plan. Tell them to prepare to follow us in securing the Manufactorum." The Guardsmen greeted with his usual 'yes, my lord' and head back where he came from. The Claymores were shocked by his answer, Valerius to who tried to reason with him: "Thelos…" He started to talk but he was immediately cut: "Not another word Chaplain, I made my decision and it is final"

"There are millions living in those parts of the hive city. MILLIONS!" Thelos answered in rage: "I know that, but the Titans in Manufactorum are responsible for securing BILLIONS living in this sector!" Thelos was right, to help civilian would meant living Manufactorum to fall to the Orks and endangering countless billions living on nearby planets that were under protection of the Titan Legion stationed there. And they didn't have enough forces to split and to help in both crisis, they would risk losing this planet as they were only capable fighting force on it right now. Valerius and Thelos were looking at each other in silence; none of them knew what to say to each other when suddenly: "We will go and help the civilians." Miria step forward and said that. Valerius and Thelos now turned toward her and Thelos says: "What did you said Miria?" He asks her because her comment came at him like cold water in face.

"I said that we will go and help the civilians. That way you won't have to split your forces and you won't have to leave one of them to their fate." Thelos is steady as a tree, he still cannot believe what he is hearing, Valerius is more calm then him and he asks: "Sister Miria, do you even know what you are suggesting?" Instead of Miria Deneve answers: "I think that all eight of all knows what we are saying Valerius. We will go to the other side and help the civilian population in repelling the Orks while you can concentrate on our prime objective ant that is securing the Manufactorum. I don't know what is so unusual about that?"

"Say the fact that you are going against an entire Ork horde all by yourselves. Do you have a death wish? Remember what happened back there at Generatorium, if I and my brother didn't drop you would be dead, those Guardsmen to." Valerius answer her question, but Ilena added: "That was merely lucky coincidence. Those Orks would be dead anyway even if you haven't arrived." Valerius look at her in silence; he knew exactly what Ilena meant. On the other hand Thelos is angry: "We agreed that you will not use them at all. Do you want for others to report you to the Inquisition?"

"I think it is fine to use them if our lives are in danger. Witch was exactly the situation there; even if those Guardsmen saw us we could just say that it is simply a "miracle from the Emperor"." Thelos was silent and calm now, he knew that Miria's explanation was logical. It could work with almost everybody exept real Sisters of Battle, other Astartes Chapters and the Inquisition. But this was no small thing at all, he encountered an entire Ork horde alone before and he knows very well that it is no small thing to face such overwhelming force. But he is still thinking about all those civilians who are unprotected and who will get slaughtered if not assisted. After few moments of silence he said to Miria: "All right, you go with your sisters and help those poor souls. We will take the rest of our forces and march toward Manufactorum."

"Thelos!" Valerius started to protest but he was cut by Thelos."This is the only way Chaplain and you know it. We don't have enough forces to spare and Claymores can easily take out Ork commanders, if they do that the rest won't be a problem for them." Valerius just looked at Claymores, then returned to Thelos and while nodding he says: "All right brother, then let them go now they have a long way to go until they reach the civilian area." Thelos returned to Miria: "Go now sister, and please try to stay alive." Miria smiled and answers:

"Don't worry, we will." And after Thelos game them a map they disappeared in a blink of an eye. As soon as they vanished from their sight Thelos addressed to Valerius: "You will go too; I don't want to lose any of them. And I want for you to make sure that nobody is suspicious for their 'gifts'. But most importantly, I want you to be there and help them if the Warboss leading these Orks decide to go there instead on Manufactorum."

"Understood brother, you can be sure that they will be safe with me. And good lick with the Manufactorum." And after saying that Valrius took one of Templar Land Speeders and heard toward civilian district, Thelos turned around and joined the marching Guardsmen and Space Marines going to secure Manufactorum. Whiel marching he look toward the sky and pray to his God Emperor to watch over them all in the coming battle…

Somewhere in civilian district, Ork Nob and group of Ork boyz under his command were looting the place and searching for survivors. Orks are wide known as brutish race who is also interested in salvaging whatever they can and turn it into weapons of war that they can use against their enemies – be it Orks or somebody else. In looting there was no general rule, all that could be made or used as a weapon was taken away and modified. Ork looters group was not very large, several smaller boyz and one Nob.

The boyz were looking through the rubble while Nob was standing in the open and watching for anything that moves. He was also close to his own boyz to keep them in line, because It was in Orks nature to fight and only the most strongest of leaders could unite enough Ork under them to became threat to others. One of the Ork boyz has just finished looking through the rubble; with his job done he turned toward Nob and asks: -"Yo boss, why are we looking through this pile of trash and not stomping humiez instead?" Nob answered in deep and angry voice: "Because the boss said so you git, he needs this part of the city fully scavenged so that he could make big gunz to stomp the humiez at the factory."

"So we are just going to look through all this rubble?" Nob was now quite angry and he roared toward the boy: "You just keep your mouth shut and do your job, or I am going to feed you to the squids." "But boss…." The Ork boy tried to talk to the Nob, but he was interrupted the next moment as Nob head was cut from his body. It all happened in a second, in one moment Nob was standing there looking at boy with fire in his eyes. Next moment he was headless and beside him was a blonde woman with silver eyes and big sword in her right hand. The Ork boy was surprised, but only for a moment. He quickly regained his spirit and shout to other boyz:

"Humiez! Get them boyz!" Behind him was the rest of his gang and they charged at the blonde women. Even if they outnumber her they were hopelessly outmatched as another one appeared behind them and start to kill them as well. Ork looters were dead in moments, above their dead bodies were Clare and Ilena, standing and watching them: "This is already 10'th group we faced since we entered this part of the city." Clare says. "It seems to me that they were here to scavenge whatever they can from these ruins, maybe even acting as scouts."

"You think that their main force could be nearby?"Ilena replies: "I don't know Clare, we are deep into the city itself and we are still to see larger force then simple squad of scavengers. We also didn't receive any word from others and they may be even deeper into the city from the two of us." Ilena explains to Clare, who holstered her sword behind her back. "You are probably right, let's keep going."

The two of them were preparing to move out, several hours had passed since eight of them departed with Thelos task force and rushed to help the citizens who are about to face full scale of Ork invasion. Their strategy was simple: divide into four teams by two and kill as many Ork leaders as possible. Plan sounds simple but it is harder than it looks as Ork are very numerous, they already have hard time catching up and taking out small groups. What will they do when they encounter main force? Only time will tell, but fortunately for Claymores luck was on their side… Clare and Ilena were just about to move on when Clare turned toward headless Nob body and noticed something, Ilena turned and saw Clare heading toward it.

"What is it Clare?" She asks. Clare didn't answer; she crouched near the body and grabs something from Ork belt. It was some kind of artifact, it looked like some kind of necklace and it consisted of glowing red diamond, some kind of white strong material around him. "What is that?" Ilena asks after she saw the artifact in Clare's hands. "I don't know, but this is not something ordinary. It radiates some kind of energy, it's not yoma energy but you can sense it if you concentrate." Ilena close her eyes and after few moments:

"You are right; it does radiate some kind of unknown energy." She opens her eyes again "But it doesn't looks like anything I have seen thus far, not even in Dragan's books." Clare stands up and put artifact in her back pocket. "Then I shall keep it with me and give it to Thelos when we finish our mission, this thing looks like some kind of weapon or very important device since the big Ork held it. Imperials will know what to do with it." Ilena nodded:

"All right then, let's go." Then she turns and continued her way, Clare follows her. But the two of them didn't make two footsteps when Clare sensed something behind her. She quickly draws her Claymore then she turns and made one swing. Her intuition was right as her swords clashed with another, unknown sword, and send its wielder back from her. Ilena and Clare were now facing the unknown attacker, who was quite mysterious. It was no Ork but other than that they didn't know, the mysterious figure was all clad up in white and elegant armor. It was female judging by the breast plate area, and she wore strange helmet with red hair coming out of it. Her sword is glowing blue indicating that it was power sword, but marking on it were not Imperial. And the last thing was her reflexes; they were much higher than Human – almost on pair with Clare and Ilena. The mysterious figure quickly made her stance and opposes the two Claymores, Clare ask her: "Who are you and why did you attack me?"

"I will not answer to anything you ask. I have just come to retrieve what is mine." The mysterious figure answered. Her voice was also synthetic, just like that of a Space Marine – only female in this case. 'What is mine?' Clare thought to herself, Ilena was confused to. But it didn't take long for her to realize, Clare out her right arm in her back pocket and pulled out the artifact she collected from the dead Ork Nob. Clare raised her right hand with artifact in her and asks: "Is this what you came for?"

"You dare to mock me Mon'Keigh? You will not hold it for much longer." The mysterious figure answer was followed in anger. She took assault stance ready to strike. Ilena took her stance to, ready to face her. Clare made an unusual move, she made several footsteps toward attacker with her stance down. "What are you doing Clare?' Ilena ask in confusion, but Clare didn't answer. She stops some few meters from the attacked and throw the artifact at her feet. Both Ilena and attacker were confused, as attacker looked at the artifact now in front of her feet Clare said to her: "If this is your then I am returning it to you, I am sorry if we insulted you in some way." Clare returned her Claymore behind her back, Ilena did the same. Attacked didn't say anything, she just knelled and picked up the artifact. She looked at it like it was very important to her and that fact alone made Clare to forget the aggression this mysterious character exploited and she even smiled that she could regain her treasure from these brutes.

"We will go now, I hope that retrieving that thing bring you some comfort." Clare and Ilena turned around and continued their way, but moment later they heard that same synthetic voice talking to them: "Wait Humans." They stopped and turned toward her. She continued: "You are going to face Ork horde, that is suicidal as there are simply too many of them. Why do you want to do that? Is it not better to retreat and try to take back the city later with more forces on your side?" She asks them.

-"Then who will take care about millions of helpless people living here? The Orks are going to kill them all to the last; we are here to prevent that from happening." Clare answered her. "I see, in that case I will tell you that the entire Ork horde assaulting this world is dividing into two groups. One will go to capture Manufactorum, the other one will come here. It is likely that the Ork leader will come this way as he is known to take more pleasure in looting and running away than assaulting great fortresses and strongpoint. This Ork leader will come here to loot whatever he can and then he will escape, just like he did before. The attack on Manufactorum is just cover up for his real operation, but in this case that is fortunate situation for you as he will undoubtedly face you here. If you can kill him here then this entire invasion will halt and the Orks will be defeated."

"That is useful information indeed and real luck in our case. But we still have to avoid his entire army before we can get to him." Ilena added her opinion on the matter, the mysterious figure smiled and continued: "You cannot avoid Orks for that long Human, sooner or later they will discover you and then you will have hard time to get to their warboss. The only way to get to him is to hold his entire war operation here, that will make him come to you and that will be your chance to get rid of him."

"Good point, but how is eight of us going to face of his entire army?" Clare asks. "The one thing that characterizes this city is that he is divided into two sections – north and south section. Between them is deep pit that stretches from one end of the city to another. Your luck here is that there are only two bridges that connect them, the one is to the north of here and the other is Manufactiorum itself. If you hurry up you will get to the north bridge before main Ork force, seeing your level of skills the small open corridor is just what you need to make their number useless against you. If you face the Ork there you could hold them long enough for their warboss to appear and then you can have your chance in ending this invasion." The plan is brilliant, with only one entry point to hold the Claymores could stop the entire Ork horde in its tracks. It could be challenging, but not impossible.

"Thank you for your suggestion stranger, we will head there immediately." Clare and Ilena turned around and disappeared, they didn't waste time anymore now with this information they can put hold on Ork invasion for good. The mysterious figure raises her left hand and looked into the artifact. "I have finally found you brother, thank Khane for this miracle." She then turned in the direction where Clare and Ilena were headed now. "I wish you luck Humans, you are going to need it to survive what awaits you on that bridge." The mysterious warrior put the artifact into her left pocket and continue her journey, she wondered if she will meet these mysterious Humans again.

In the meantime Clare and Ilena decided to vox Miria and others who were spread all across the city, hunting down Orks and helping civilian they encountered. They agreed to meet up in the northern part of the city, close to the bridge itself to strategize. Clare and Ilena arrived at the meeting point some few minutes after they departed with their mysterious helper. The place was in fact another great plaza; they could even see the beginning of the bridge that was some two hundred meters away from them. First to arrive were Miria and Tabitha; as soon as Miria arrived she wanted a report. After Ilena explained situation to her Miria looked at the bridge and said: "So, according to that mysterious figure, this bridge here and at Manufactorum are the only two crossways into this part of the city?"

"It would seem so. If that stranger was telling us truth then this is where we must fear Orks if we want to stop them from killing everybody on this side." Ilena answered to Miria. "But Ilena, what if that stranger was lying? We don't even know who she is and you say that she gave you this information after you returned something to her?" Tabitha asks. "So far her claims were true, I was near the bridge to inspect it and I can say that I didn't notice any kind of other passages that lead across. And the canyon below that bridge is very deep so we don't need to worry about them founding some alternate way across." Clare answered to Tabitha's worrying question.

"If you say so Clare but how will eight of us be able to hold that many Orks, we barely held much less at Generatorium and we had Guardsmen to help us out there?" Tabitha asks another question, this time she was backed by Miria: "Tabitha is right, that 'ally' of yours also said that entire Ork horde will pass across this bridge. How did you think to hold them here?" Ilena turned toward bridge and calmly said: "Like the mysterious figure suggested, we will hold them on the bridge. In tight area like that (the bridge was around kilometer long but only about thirty meter width) their numbers will mean little to our speed and swordsmanship." Miria also turns toward the bridge and said: "That is true, but we can only hold them for so long. In the end even we will crumble against those numbers." Ilena close her eyes and bow her head, and then she said:

"What other choice we have Miria?" She opens her eyes, raised her head and turned toward Miria "There are millions of people living here; they will be all dead if Orks pass through this bridge. We don't have any means to destroy the bridge so the only thing we can do is to try to hold them until we either kill their leader or wait until either Space Marines or Imperial Guard comes to support us."

"Why are you so sure that the Ork leader will come here Ilena?" the voice from side addressed her, it was Deneve who have just arrived with Uma."I read through Dragan's book, I searched any kind of data about Orks once I have learned that they will be our enemies. From that books I learned that Orks are drawn to fight, the more intensive the fight is the more Ork will appear. Same goes for their leaders, if we succeed in holding majority of their army here their Warboss will appear and that will be our chance to end this." Ilena answered to her, but Deneve ask her again:"Are you sure that the Orks will retreat if we kill their leader?"

"They will retreat, more importantly their whole invasion will be halted as they are all gathered around one leader. Kill the leader and the rest will be easy to deal with as they will be disorganized and fight amongst themselves." For a moment all six Claymores were silent, Miria bowed her head and close her eyes to think about this. This situation was serious thing, they could retreat to Manufactorum and aid Thelos but millions living in hive city will be killed if they do that. And they cannot risk dying yet as their comrades back at Rabona were still living under the terror of Organization, there are also their dead comrades to who they have obligation to fulfill. But Miria knew that they themselves told Thelos that they will take care about unarmed civilians here, even by the price of their own life. Miria knew that it was against their honor to turn around and run away now so she finally decided what to do. She raised her head open her eyes and says:

"All right, there is no other choice. We will draw our swords, face our enemy here and hold them down as long as we can. Beside our swords and our abilities we also have Sororita's armor to protect us, the only problem will be Ork numbers. But if we do this carefully we should be able to hold out until the Ork Warboss arrive." She then look at other Claymores, all of them have serious expression on their faces. Uma was shocked as she just realized what are they about to do, others were speechless and just look at Miria.

"Look guys, I know that this situation is just like few months ago at Pieta and that our chances for survival are as slim as ever. But millions of Humans live in this city and only thing standing between them and bloodthirsty horde is this bridge and eight of us. No matter how much I think this is the best solution I can come up with." Miria desperately tried to explain the current situation, she was addressed by Clare: "It's ok Miria, I think that no one here would want to do it differently. Even if we are to prioritize our survival in this situation we are still Claymores and it is still our duty to protect Humans." Clare words are most pure and honorable, as Miria turn her look to her she continues: "It will be cowardly to abandon all those millions to their fate and most importantly below our honor. I think that all of our deceased comrades would understand that." The other Claymores looked at Miria and Clare with smile, Miria sighed and said:

"All right then, let us made preparations for incoming horde." Uma found one useful spot on nearby ruined building and she assembled her sniper rifle, it was her job to observe and when she sees the Ork report to Miria so that they could made stance and await them ready for battle. In the meantime Helen and Cynthia arrived, they were pretty far away and they need much more time to arrive and join others. Of course, when she heard what are they about to do she was angry: "What did you say? We are to face entire army all by ourselves with no backup whatsoever? Tell me please that this is a joke?" She addressed to Deneve who was inspecting her armor and equipment as well as rest of Claymores who were beside her.

"This is no joke Helen, the Orks are going to pass this bridge and if we don't stop them all people living on this side of the city will be killed." She answered her in a cold manner, not even looking at her being busy checking her equipment. "But…but…." Helen looked desperate; she bowed her head and closed her eyes. For a moment something like groaning could be heard from Helen, and then she took her sword and yelled in anger:

"All right then, I am already sick of this world and this greenskin bastards. So let us face them and finish this quickly; I want to return to our ship and rest a little if the rest of you don't mind that." Everybody was shocked at first, but then they smiled and Deneve said to Helen: "That's an excellent idea Helen, every one of us could use some rest after this is done." In next moment somebody was calling Miria's via her armor's vox, Miria pressed the button and asks: "Yes?"

"Miria this is Uma, I must tell you guys to better get ready because here they come." As vox is by default speaker system the other Claymores heard that as well and get on their feet. They were now heading toward the bridge who was just several meters away from them. Miria asks: "How many Uma?"

"I can't tell as they are advancing in columns but I would say many as their numbers have no end. Don't worry they are still some kilometer away so you should have some time until they arrive and attack you."Miria replies: "Understood Uma, you stay there and take down every Nob you could see. We shall take care of others."Uma replies: "Understood captain, good luck down there." Uma terminated her connection to Miria's vox and she was now closely following Orks who were advancing slowly toward Mria's group. She aimed her sniper rifle and start sniping down Ork Nobz, leaving standard Ork boyz to her comrades. On the beginning of the bridge Miria and others formed a straight line, as Orks were getting closer they slowly drew their swords.

"So, our plan is just to cut down as many as we can until their leader appear? Sounds easy to me." Deneve is being sarcastic as she points her two Claymores toward angry horde who is closing to her. "Miria, giving that we are alone here does that mean…" Clare ask Miria but before she could finish Miria answered her: "Use your powers, but try not to overuse them. We promised that we won't use them at all, but we can use them to certain degree without any consequence."

"Hm…..All right, in that case this will have to do it." Clare answered and holsters her sword at her back. The Orks were now just few meters from Claymores, their numbers were endless. It was almost like at Pieta, the only difference was that here individual Ork was much weaker than awakened being or yoma. Still, Ork numbers are terrifying. They occupy every part of the bridge from the Claymores to the furthest place that eye could see. Uma was still busy with sniping; she killed probably over twenty or thirty Ork Nobz when the main horde clashed with Claymores at the bridge.

The battle at the bridge is hard and brutal, but it is completely single sided as Orks are suffering great casualties from Claymores. Clare used Flora's technique from Rabona to maximize her sword ability without releasing any youki, other are also trying to compensate. All except Ilena who is such expertise in quick sword that she don't even release her youki when she is using it. After several hours of fighting the Ork withdrew to regroup. The bridge was covered in Ork corpses, somewhere even as high as two meters. None of Claymores were hurt, few get hit by their Angel armor protected them. Helen, Cynthia and Tabitha sit down to rest.

"Woah, Thelos was not joking. These guys really don't quit that easily." Helen said so while berating hard. "Take your time Helen, they will come again." Deneve answered to her. In the meantime Uma showed up before group: "Captain, I wanted to report that all is quiet. For now at least…" She talks to Miria while Miria look at her with surprise. "Why did you leave your post Uma?"

"I didn't want to Captain but I ran out of ammunition. The rifle is worthless to me now."  
>"This is troublesome; we won't be able to kill their leaders from distance. I am sure that their attacks will become more coordinate and with that much harder to repel." Ilena share her concern about developing situation."I know that Ilena, there is no doubt that the next wave will be harder than the first one. But regardless of that we still need to hold on, people living in this city depend on us." Miria answered while looking at the pile of dead Orks. She continues: "Tell me something Ilena, you read Dragan's books in ship's library."<p>

"Some of them at least, I was searching only those who had some information about Orks." Miria turned to face Ilena eye to eye and asks: "Then tell me what you read about the Orks? Why are they doing this?" She pointed her sword toward the pile of dead Orks "What kind of war or resource would be worth all this death and destruction?"

"The answer is quite simple Miria, the Ork live only for one thing – to fight. They do not choose targets, when they see someone they will fight him regardless of who he is. It is in their very nature, their entire species is like this." while Ilena is calmly answering Miria's question, Deneve asks her: "If those Ork are that much of a trouble then why don't the Imperial deal with them?"Ilena turned toward Deneve, who is standing behind her, and answers: "Because they can't, even if they are as powerful as they are they are just to overstretched on all sides to even contribute some troops here to protect this world."

"What do you mean 'overstretched'; just how many wars are thy fighting." Helen asks in confusion after hearing Ilena's answer. "To many I'm afraid; the books I read thus far talk about countless wars waged all across the stars by various factions. I still don't know all the detail, all that I figured out from those books is that our very survival is at stake and these imperials are the only thing standing between us and extinction." Everybody looked at Ilena and couldn't say even a single word. Miria broke down the awkward silence moments later: "Let's just not think about it. Many things happened in the last few months, many of them are hard to believe in. And I am not sure that even I want to believe in some of them. There will be plenty of time later to debate on this subject, right now we have to prepare for the next wave." Claymores nodded to express their agreement to Miria's comment.

"All right, now if we…" Miria started to talk but was interrupted by Clare: "Excuse me Miria but did you consider returning to Rabona one day?" Clare's question took Miria by surprise, however she calmly answer: "Yes I did, but why do you ask Clare?"

"Aldo I understand the stakes here and the lives in question but exposing us to this kind of risks will not get us closer to home, it will in fact lead us further from it." Miria bowed her head, Clare was right after all. Just eight of them accepted the job where there is little chance that they will return alive, such actions could get them all killed and Miria knew that pretty well.  
>-"I know that Clare and I was thinking a lot about it. But no matter how much I want to return to Rabona and deal with the Organization I can't put aside Dragan's sacrifice and all the lives that could be lost if the Orks ever get across this bridge." Claymores were now al lup and they formed a circle around Miria and were listening to her carefully. Miria continued: "I swear to take the revenge upon Organization one day and I will do it. But while on that path I will not close my eyes or cover my eyes to the call for help."<p>

"We understand that Miria, that is why we have you as our leader. No matter what you choose to do we will be beside you at all times." Clare answered to Miria's comment. Miria surprisingly ask: "Then why did you ask me do I want to return to Rabona?"

"Because I wanted to hear that from your mouth, and know this: In whatever hopeless situation or whatever insane order you give us we will follow your orders. On that you can be sure Miria, now let us prepare and face our enemy." Clare say that with a smile, other Claymores also smiled. Miria relaxed as she was suspecting that sooner or later they will question her motives and orders. But now it seems that they will after all try to survive all of this together. Tabitha who was standing on the very edge of the bridge noticed something in distance. She turns her head, Cynthia noticed that and asks her: "What is it Tabitha?"

"Can you hear it?" She answered to Cyntha almost immediately."Hear what?" Tabitha continues: "That sound, looks like it comes from the brdge itself and it's getting stronger."  
>Moments later other Claymores could also hear that strange sound. It sounded like something big was heading their way; it was in like sound of something really heavy and big marching toward them. "What the….they are already here?" Helen shouted as they couldn't see the Orks because of the two meter pile of dead Orks that was covering the bridge.<p>

"Damn it, all Claymores defensive positions!" Miria gave the order and all Claymores move to the very entrance to the bridge, some few meters away from the Ork pile, and took their stances. The sound was getting stringer and louder, it was not alone. With that sound the Claymores could also hear the sound of approaching Orks as they shouted their famous battle cry: "WARGHHHH!"

The Orks cannot be seen because of the pile on the bridge, but they were closer and closer. Claymores get ready and just when they expected the Ork to charge at them jumping from the pile of their own dead, something unexpected happened. The pile of dead Orks was smashed, and as dead Ork flew all around them they could clearly see the source of that strange sound. Some kind of machine was standing on a place that was previously a pile of dead Orks. The machine was around three to four meters big; it has two legs and two hands with blades attached on it. Both blades were In circular shape and they were turning at very high speed, the machine itself don't have head but rather small opening for eyes on the middle. For Claymores it was terrifying sight, they have never faced such contraption before. "What the hell is this thing!" Helen shouted, she is quite nervous now. "Damn, they have a Deff Dread with them." Ilena answered Helen's question with anger in her tone.

"A Deff Dread?" Deneve asks. "A walker vehicle quite powerful for foot soldiers, Miria we must go now!" Ilenas answered to Deneve then shouted to Miria. "What?" Miria turned her head toward Ilena and asks her. Ilena's answers in anger: "We are not match for that thing; our sword cannot cut through its armor. We must go now if we hope to stay alive." Miria hesitated for a moment and then she nodded to Ilena. And just in right time as Ork boyz started to appear around the machine. Miria made few steps forward to face all the Claymores and said: "All right, listen up we are…." But she didn't finish her order as she could hear another strange sound to, this one was behind them now. "What is it Miria?" Cynthia asks, Uma who was next to her also noticed the new strange sound: "What is this sound?" Helen also notices it:

"What, behind us to!" and it was bad timing indeed as both Ork boyz and Deff Dread were charging at them. The sound was coming behind them, and behind them were some ruins and a ruined building some thirty meters behind them. Sound was now very close, and it sounded like jet engine. Just as Ork were starting their charge above the ruined building something black emerged at full speed. It looked like some kind of vehicle, moments later it found itself above Claymores and in the next moment it collided with Deff Dread. The explosion of two vehicles was huge; it killed all the Ork around them and knock the Claymores off foot. As they were slowly rising up they wondered what happened.

"What the hell was that now." Helen asks while holding her head. "I don't know, but I do know that we should be careful. Something jumped out of that black thing before it collided with Ork machine." As soon as they heard this Claymores hurried to get up and make stance to face this new threat. As soon as they could stand up they were greeted by familiar voice:

"You sisters are like magnet for bad luck. It was good thing that I took Land Speeder with me. But a shame that such a fine vessel had to be destroyed in this way." Claymores were first confused then happy, before them were none other than Valerius; the Black Templar's Chaplain. They are also surprised as Valerius should be at Manufactiorum with Thelos, holding back the Orks and protecting Titans. "What are you doing here Valerius?" Miria asks him, still surprised to see him. "I and Thelos got to conclusion that you sisters could use some assistance, I didn't really need Thelos beside his four hundred battle brothers so he send me to assist you."

"It's a good thing that you came when you did, Ork walker just showed before us and we were just ready to leave as we lack means to oppose it." Ilena explains the previous situation to Valerius. "I know sister, it was really the Emperor's will to arrive when I did. But I am afraid that our work is not yet done." Valerius turned toward the bridge and readies his Crozus Arcanum. "Here they come." The Ork horde charged again, Claymores hurried up and made their formation with Valerius in middle. "If we hurry up now we can still hold them on the bridge!" Ilena shouted, the Orks were quite near the bridge's end. Now that Valerius explosion clear most of the remains from previous battle the bridge was once again clear and the Ork horde charged, now with leaders and heavy weapons. But Ilena's order was countered by Valerius:

"No sister Ilena, we will hold here." Ilena was surprised as were the rest of her comrades.  
>"But Valerius if we don't hold them there…" Ilena started to reason with Valerius, but he cut her in a middle of speech and said: "Trust me sister, do you think that we alone are to face all this Orks?" Claymores were now more confused while the Ork horde approaches. Suddenly, the Ork horde was countered by beams of Lasgun fire. Claymores turned only to notice Cadian Guardsmen and Victor's Stormtroopers taking positions at the ruins and start targeting Orks on the bridge. "What is all of this Valerius?" Miria finally ask Valerius.<p>

"Why do you ask me sister Miria? When you should ask those two" Miria turned around and saw both Lieutenants coming to see them. The Orks on the bridge were now in cover as they were hit from several sides from the Claymore side of the bridge, that buy some time for Claymores and both Lieutenants to have a little talk. "Victor? Steven?" Deneve asks the two Lieutenants who came to them. They both saluted them and Steven fist spoke: "Ma'am, me and Lieutenant Victor came here to support you in your defense of this city."

"We appreciate your coming but what about Manufactorum?" Clare asks them, Victor replies: "Don't worry ma'am, we took only one hundred Guardsmen with us and fifty of my Stormtroopers. It's not much to have any effect on the main strike force but it's enough to hold the Orks on this bridge."

"How did you even know where are we going to be In the first place?" Cynthia asks him. "Me and Steven here figured it out; this is after all the only place where you could mount a successful defense without being overrun. Now if you don't mind let us show this Ork what we are made of. And if my superiors have something against this decision they can court martial me after this is done!" "Both of us as far as I am concern Lieutenant." Steven added his opinion with a small smile on his face. Then he continue "All right sisters, we will provide fire support while you take them down in close combat just like at Generatorium. And don't worry about those Ork vehicles; we have brought weapons to engage them."

"Thank you Lieutenants; let us all live long enough to see the end of this." Miria thanked Victor and Steven for their support. "Don't worry sister we will, and thank you ma'am. We will not take our position, take care sisters. The Emperor protects." After saying that both Lieutenants return to their man to better organize them, on the other side the Orks have massed behind cover and were now ready for charge. "This is it sisters, ready yourself and let the Emperor himself guide our blows."

"You really believe that your Emperor is a God, don't you Valerius?" Deneve asks him while making her stance to face the incoming Ork hordes. Valerius just stood still looking at Ork horde and he answered: "I wouldn't be the Chapter's Chaplain if that was not the case. You may not believe in the Emperor, it is only natural because you were isolated from everything in the last ten thousand year. But let me tell you this, the Emperor has always been there for us in our darkest times. Whenever I ask for his guidance and help he always helped me and my brothers in one way or another. So have some faith sister, you will see that the Emperor will answer your call." Claymores listen to Valerius closely

"And as you can see, you are not alone anymore. On your world you have been despised, outcasts and left to look after yourself, protecting the people who hated you for taking the last of their hard earned money and treated as expandable by the very Organization that you swore your loyalty to. But not here, here you have brothers and sisters who will fight alongside you regardless of the situation and solders and friends who respect you and who are ready to give their lives for you. If that is not the Emperor's miracle then I don't know what it is."

"Fine speech brother Chaplain, we are very grateful for that." Miria thanked the Chaplain. Valerius laughed and said: "You don't men to thank me sister, I was just doing my duty. And now…" Valerius took two steps forward and he was now standing in front or Ork horde that has just charged at them. Lasfire and heavy weapons fire flew all around them right into the advancing Orks, some were cut and some were wounded, but the majority of them continued to advance. Valerius raised his left hand, in witch was his Crozus Arcanum and shouted: "MAKE YOUR STAND, HERE AND NOW!" and hit the first Ork that get close enough to him. Claymores also charged into the pocket that Guardsmen fire made and engage the Orks. The battle begun again, but this time the chances for survival were higher and they just need to hold on until Warboss arrive.

In the meantime, at Manufactorum, Castellan Thelos arrived with his strike force and discovered that the great factory is intact. When his task force arrived there were no Ork to be seen, the small bands that arrived at factory were nothing more than a nuisance for the Manufactorum defensive guns. When Thelos arrived he was greeted by Manufactorum representatives and it was not long before he placed his battle brothers and Guardsmen to defensive positions. Now, inside Manufactorum Castellan Thelos is walking in a long corridor with Manufactorum Magos. Magos is half the size of Thelos and he is wearing standard Adeptus Mechanicus red robe, but even if he is half of Thelos size he is not that weak for his entire body is full of cybernetic implants. In his long lifespan of almost four hundred years almost nothing except his brain and some parts of his head remained human, everything else was replaced for cybernetics for such is the way of Mechanicus.

Thelos didn't mind that for he too was upgraded, but in different way than Magos. The two of them are headed toward main Manufactorum part because Thelos wants to see the current state of Titan war machines; he thought that if Titans are intact he could probably ask Magos to sue them against Orks. As they are slowly walking toward main chambers, which are not that far away now, the two men are talking about current situation: "I must thank you and your battle brother for coming so fast. We didn't expect any kind of help in the next few weeks."

"It was the Emperor's will that we were close enough to provide assistance Magos. To tell you the truth even I have doubted that you were alive and that the Manufactorum is safe."Magos replies: "I too am surprised at Ork behavior brother Castellan, I thought that they will launch the attack on Manufactorum immediately. But it seems that they have something else in mind."

"Perhaps, is there any other way to enter the facility except the main gateways?" Magos replies: "Not to my knowledge, the other minor entrances were destroyed and we flooded the sewers when we heard that the Orks have invaded. The only remaining entrances are the ones that your forces are guarding." They have arrived at the end of the corridor; in front of them are the big metal doors with the sing of Mechanicus – a skull, half organic and half cybernetic. The big door opened and the two of them entered a large chamber.

"Now, behold brother castellan, the living gods of war that you have come to protect." Castellan and Magos entered a great hall that was kilometers long and around three hundred meters high. Castellan and Magos stopped at the fence and look at what was in front of them.  
>-"Holly Terra, they are magnificent." In front of them stood several Imperator class Battle Titans, the most massive and most powerful war machines ever to be built by Imperium for use in ground warfare. The Titan itself was fifty five meters high; it is a walker vehicle with two legs and two arms.<p>

But the arms were his main weapon, with Gatling Volcano Cannon in his right hand that could send a volley of high energy laser beam that could melt the toughest armor and in his left hand he have Turbo-laser Destructor, a weapon that can deliver a powerful blow from a very long distance. And finally to the left and right side of his head, which is positioned in line of Titan shoulders, were powerful Plasma Annihilators. A weapon so powerful that it can destroy an entire city in several shots, and all that firepower stand right in front of Thelos. He feel like he was in a presence of a god, in some way that was true since Imperial Titans are regarded as gods of battlefield. With the most powerful ground weapons mounted on them they could destroy entire army's and level entire cities in one shot.

"I see that you are quite amazed brother Castellan." Magos addressed to Thelos who was still amazed by Titan, Thelos turned his head and realized that he was distracted by Titan.  
>"I am sorry Magos, but this is a first time I saw an Imperator Titan. It is such a fine machine." Magos replies: "Quite right brother Castellan, I am glad that you were mesmerized by its beauty. Not everyone is that much impressed with the creations of the machine god. And I am glad that you were." Magos smiled at Thelos. "I don't know what to say Magos, it is of course my pleasure to receive such high regards from a person like yourself."<p>

"It's ok brother Castellan, now shall we get back to business?"Magos turn to side and rise his right hand in a direction of yet another hallway that spread across entire room where the Titans were stationed. Thleos nodded and the both of them continued to walk and talk: "So, tell me Magos what is your current situation regarding the great war machines?"

"Nothing much, all fifty of them are in green and ready to go. But the real problem is the crew that is needed to operate them. We only have enough to operate three Titans, the rest are either unavailable or killed in the initial attack." Thelos replies: "I see, you can put your crews on standby then Magos. We will need their help if Orks decide to attack the Manufactorum."

"You can relax brother Castellan, I have already issued that order the moment your brothers and you arrived. If the Orks decide to attack we will be ready for them." The both of them talked and walked all the way, not taking even a moment to turn their heads and enjoy the view of mighty Titans that looked at them from great height. But even in all their glory, without any crew to operate them they were just what they are right now – great statues representing the gods of war and the true representation of Emperor's might. After some time the two of them entered main control room, the room was filled with computers and Tech Priests who constantly monitored the situation inside and outside of Manufactorum.

"As you can see, using satellite images we have been able to foresee the Ork movements all this time and to prepare our defenses accordingly. But, even with such preparations and advanced information we could do nothing to prevent the Orks from overrunning the northern part of the city and the factory district."

"You did your best Magos, what about the rest of the Planetary Defense Force?" Magos replies: "Some take shelter in the Manufactorum with civilians who fled northern hive city, the rest were killed while trying to hold them off." Castellan asks: "I see, and what about the Imperial Guard Regiments?"

"I see that you brought two with you with the addition of Stormtrooper Regiment. The last one is from Elysia, they already took an assignment to raid the Ork supply lines in the northern city." Castellan answers: "That is quite the gamble, isn't that dangerous since the Orks are probably preparing big invasion on Manufatorum?"

"Not according to our most recent information." Thelos looks at Magos with confusion. "What do you mean by that Magos?" Magos replies: "Well according to our most recent information the entire Ork horde, including the Ork leader of this entire campaign, have moved to east and are planning to assault the hive city."

"WHAT!" Thelos is now furious; Magos noticed that and tries to reason with him. "Calm down brother Castellan, let me explain. The Orks were preparing for the assault, we to thought that they will assault us here in the Manufactorum. But it seems that Ork were driven to the main hive city by the resistance on this bridge here." The Magos show Castellan the plans of the city on a holographic projector. The projector showed a bridge that appears to be the only way to cross from the northern part of the city to the main city in the south.

"The Orks were preparing to send a small force to try to cvapture poorly defended hive city. But it appears that something stopped them on that bridge, something strong enough to get attention of entire Ork horde and their leader." Thelos is thinking in himself 'Emperor, please don't tell me it's them', Magos is continuing. He taps a button on a side and the picture doomed to maximum, showing the seven armored warriors with big sword from bird's perspective. "You see here, it seems that these seven Sisters of Battle were able to hold down the first attack of Ork hordes. But when the main force arrives they will have no chance against them. They are now joined by a small force of Guardsmen and what appears to be a Space Marine Chaplain, but even with these reinforcements they will probably hold on their own for several hours before they get overwhelmed."

"Magos listen carefully; we must send them reinforcements at once." Magos turned toward Thelos and says: "I would send them help if I had something to actually send them. Even if we send our forces stationed here now they would be to late. An Elysians will not return from their missions for at least a day. Do not get mad Brother Castellan, I care about that city to as they are our people and under our protection. But the Ork cut us by surprise and there is nothing more that we can do for any of them." Thelos thinks for a moment, and then he addressed Magos: "Magos, I maybe have a solution. But you will not like it." After telling his plan the Magos got very angry at Thelos: "What you are suggesting is heresy! To do something like that is madness; even I have a hard time issuing orders for something like that."

"You told me that you care about those people Magos, and I care about them to. I especially care for those eight sisters and their allies that are defending that bridge, they don't know what are they expecting and when they find that out it will be too late for them to retreat. So I am asking you again Magos, will you help me to do the Emperor's duty or not?" The Magos thought for a little while, even if his face was half in cybernetics Thelos could see that he is having a hard time making decision. Magos finally spoken several moments later: "I don't like this Castellan, if something goes wrong then the machine god's los will be irreplaceable."

"Do not worry about that Magos for I will go to. As long as I am there nothing will happened." Magos nodded and says: "I will hold you to your word Space Marine now hurry and head toward the hangar doors. I will give the move order soon, may Emperor smile upon us today and grant us victory." Thelos turned around and headed toward doors. "You don't need to worry Magos, I always keep my promises." Thelos said before his exited the room. Magos just smiled in his resolution. He would normally object such request but there was something in this man that gave him reassurance that he will get a job done and return victorious. He turns toward console and start giving orders via main communication console.

Several hours have passed since the Orks have made their second assault, and for that several hours the unending horde just keep coming and coming. The bodies of dead Orks were everywhere, especially at the bridge. But every now and then the Orks would send a walker or several strong Nobz to toss the dead Ork bodies over the bridge and made place for the rest of them to pass. The Imperial Guard situation was not that much better, even if their casualty rate was not that high thanks to Claymores and cover they were running out of ammunition. Lasgun is standard Imperium's assault rifle, it fire a beam of focused light that makes mini plasma explosions at the target area, even if not very powerful the rifle is easy to maintain and on medium setting can last for one hundred and fifty shots. But the problem now was the length of the battle, almost all Guardsmen were on their last power pack and most of them have fallen to as low as fifty shots left. They run out of heavy weapons to, but luck was on their side to as the Ork were not sending anymore walkers.

Claymores took the worst hit as they are fighting constantly for hours. Most of them are at their physical strength limit and are trying to rest in every possible moment they catch. But unlike Pieta where they were almost wiped out after shorter amount of time here they were perfectly fine when it comes to physical health. They took blows and hits but their armor protected them and Guardsmen behind them did their best to take down as much Ork ranged weaponry as they could. They still didn't use their yoma powers for there was no need in it. But, the main reason why everyone was still alive was probably Valerius. The Black Templar Chaplain was still fighting like the fight just started, many Orks tried to cut him down but he was successful in evading all their attacks and but many of them down for good. While Claymores guard his side Valerius took the brunt of attack and repelled it. His chanting and battle cries also provided inspiration to troops around him, making them to fight harder.

All Claymores were fascinated by such determination; they have never seen anything like that. They now finally understand why are Adeptus Astartes, the Emperor's Angels of Death, named like that. They were in fact made for battles that were sure defeat, they would enter that battles and against all odds secure a victory. They could see that as Valerius was now standing some few meters in front of them and tie the main Ork force around him. He suffered several blows but his armor protected him, he was even wounded on one spot but it seems that his advanced physiology help him to stand and fight. Behidn them Lieutenant Voctor run toward Claymores while running, he jump down from cover and addressed to first one he could see: "Sister!" The one who heard him was Tabitha. "What is it Lieutenant?"

"I have bad news; we are running out of ammunition. We need to pull back if we want to stay alive!" Tabitha replies: "Damn it, Captain Miria…" Tabitha is trying to reach Miria via her suit vox. But she is unaware that her vox is two channeled meaning that the others also heard Victor's report. Before she ended her request for communication Tabitha already received an answer: "I know Tabitha, I heard it to. This is a very bad situation, there are many of them remaining and we are at our limit."

"Ugh, do these guys ever quit?" Helen asks via vox? "I don't think so, it seems that the more we fight the more of them are drawn to us." Clare answers her back. "So we are just going to fight until we either die or get exhausted? We should retreat and try something different." Helen is now expressing her thought about the developing situation. "Even if I am against that Miria Helen is right. If we stay here we will surely die. We should fall back and rethink our strategy; we can't hold them at this bridge anymore." Ilens is giving a tactical advice to Miria.  
>"I to agree with Ilena, we must pull back now Miria."<p>

Deneve is also supporting Ilena's idea. Miria is now in difficult position as she has to risk retreat which would result in some Ork forces getting across the bridge and attack the undefended civilian population of the hive city. But before Miria could decide what to do next Valerius is telling them something via vox channels: "They are gone sisters, you can relax now." Claymores are surprised and they are just standing still, looking at lone Valerius figure surrounded by Ork corpses at the bridge entrance. "Gone, what do you mean gone?" Miria is asking him.

"They have retreated sister, they are probably regrouping or…." Suddenly Valerius stopped. "Or what Chaplain?" Miria asks again, now concern at what could stop the Orks and what did Valerius sensed. Suddenly Valerius made stance like he is going to take a hit, in the next moment something huge hit him and Valerius flew. He flew for several meters and finality stopped when he hit ruble behind Claymores.

"VALERIUS!" All Claymores said it spontaneously, they turned back to see what kind of thing was standing there. It was an Ork, but not like the ones they were fighting all this time. The Ork was quite big, even bigger than Valerius. He is covered in armor from top to bottom with only his head exposed. On his arms he is wearing enormous power claws. Claymores are all surprised as they never saw a creature like that, it was still not as big as Awakened One. But then again, awakened beings didn't wore armor and guns like the Orks did. The big Ork roared and said: "So you are the gitz that are stomping my boyz. I am Warboss Backbreaka, I when I am done with here you will all have your backs broken."

"You are the leader of this horde?" Ilena asks him. "I am the biggest and meanest Ork that evar lived humie, and I will smash everything that stand in me way. You broke lot of my boyz today, and I will now break you." After saying that the giant Ork rushed toward Claymores, fortunately they were fast enough to avoid him. For a creature that size ( the Ork Warboss is about four meters tall and much wider than Thelos or Valerius who are superhuman ) the Ork Warboss is quite fast. But not fast enough for Claymores who are not counterattacking him. "Is that the best you can do?" Helen smiled while she was attacking the Warboss, but something happened. She hit the Warboss only to find that her sword bounced of his armor.

"Huh?" Helen is standing in front of Waboss confused to what happened only to be hit by Warboss in the next moment. She flew and hit the ruble just like Valerius. "Helen!" Deneve calls for her comrade "You will pay for that best." But to her threats the big Ork Warboss just laughed:"Ha ha ha ha. A humie with a spirit, this is going to one hell of a fight." In that moment Helen appeared from ruble.

"Are you alright Helen?" Miria asks her. "I am fine, maybe little shaken but it's ok. This is one thought Ork we are dealing here". "Agreed, let us attack periodically and try to find some weak spot." Ilena addressed to Miria and as soon as Miria nodded to her they both attack him followed by the rest of their comrades. While Claymores engaged the Warboss the rest of the Orks were standing at the bridge and cheering. Victor and Steven saw that as an opportunity and start to position their men around perimeter. Each of them was now at only one laspack each, that was not much but it was enough to hold them down for a little while and pray for miracle. In the meantime the battle between Warboss and Claymores was not going well as Claymores attacked the Warboss but without any success, his armor was too thick for even their enhanced Claymores. In one moment they all stooped their attacks to strategize; they were also tired from all attacking and evading.

"Ohhh, what's the matter humies? Getting tired?" The Warboss laughed while Claymores looked at him with anger in their faces. "Finished? We are just getting started xeno." They all turned around to see Valerius getting out of ruble that fall at him. If he was ordinary human he would be dead the moment that pile of rubble fell on him, but his armor and enchantments protected him and he was now up and ready for battle once again.

"You are tough Space Marine I will give you that, but I will still crush you like I did with the rest of the humies on this planet". "Listen sisters, your swords cannot penetrate his armor. He is too thick for even your power Claymores to get through. But his armor is also weak in joints, so try hitting him there with all you got. Cut off his arms and legs and then finish him, that is all I could advice now. I will attack him head on and try to crack his armor."

"All right, all Claymores dismember this beast." Miria gave the order for attack. "You think that you can take me? Warboss Backbreaka? NEVER!" The Ork shouted as he was ready to face Claymores who just charged at him. But before he could act he was distracted by shots from Valerius bolt pistol as he to Charge at him. The big Ork was confused and he just tried to hit the first one who got near him, but it was too late. Claymores strike as fast as they could at the joints and they were successful, the joints on Ork armor were poorly defended and after a few hits the Claymores were able to break it and after several more to finally cut off Warbos legs and arms. As the mighty Ork Warboss fall to the ground, without his arms and legs, and in the next moment Valerius get close enough and reading his Crozus Arcanum to deliver the final blow.

"Mighty Emperor, GUIDE MY BLOW!" He chanted and finally delivered the final blow. Crozus Arcanum fell upon the Ork head and as a result of power field the weapon was armed the Ork Warboss head exploded."Finally, that was one tough Ork." Helen finally sits down to relax and rest, but the problem was not yet over as the rest of the horde was quite near them. But they were now confused as their leader fell.

"You got to be kidding me; we have to fight these guys to?" Helen asks as she finally remembered the bunch of Ork that were just looking at all of them from the bridge that was also full of Orks."It seems so, they don't look too happy for seeing us killing their leader." Deneve answered Helen as she take her stance to face the incoming horde. They could hear voices coming from the Ork horde: "They killed the boss, get em!"

"I guess it's never boring with those guys, huh?" Helen said as she to make her stance to oppose the Ork horde. "Do not fear sisters, we will answer them shot by shot and hit by hit. Our Emperor will see us victories this day!" Valerius is chanting as the Ork horde is preparing to charge. "You know Valerius, we could really use you at Pieta." Clare game him a compliment on his work.

"I will make sure to be there when you need me one day, if we survive this encounter of course."The Ork horde was preparing to charge. Opossing them were Claymores and Valerius with around seventy Guardsmen and Stormtroopers behind them, the odds are pretty much against them. Then suddenly the Orks saw something that scared them, they turned around and start to fall back across the bridge. "What just happened?" Uma asks.

"It seems that they are running from something." Tabitha answered, In that moment Cynthia adds: "Uh guys, can you fell that the ground is shaking?" Cynthia was right, whatever the Orks saw was probably massive judging by the way the ground shakes each time it would made a step. Valerius turned to his left and in the distance he could see it.

"Holly Terra, I can't believe it, he actually requisition one of them." Claymores and Guardsmen also turned and were stunned. "What the hell is that thing?" Helen asks scared as kitten. "That, my sister, is an Imperator Titan. A great war machine forged in the volcanic foundries of Mars. A true manifestation of the Emperor's will." Valerius answers while still looking at the giant Titan getting near them. The Titan was some five hundred meters away from the bridge, on the balcony that was above his head Thelos was standing and observing the situation.

"Can you hear me Princeps?" Thelos called the Titan commander. "Loud and clear brother Castellan, we can see the bridge. What would you have us do?"

"That bridge is the only way for Orks to cross into the southern hive city, aim your guns toward that bridge and destroy it." Princeps replies: "Understood brother Castellan, stand by." At the bridge's beginning Claymores were still amazed at the giant metal behemoth who now stooped some four hundred meters from the bridge. The Titan main guns were now aimed at the bridge and they started shining as they collect energy to fire.

"What is happening now?" Ilena ask Valerius about the strange light coming out of the Titans main four weapon systems. Valerius simple answers: "The Emperor's swift retribution." And in the next moment the guns opened fire. The light coming from the four Titan energy weapons was so bright that Claymores were blind for a moment; the resulting explosion was so great that they were also deaf for a short while. But all of that lasted for several seconds, and after Claymores regained their senses again they were shocked with the scene. The bridge was gone, blown into oblivion by Titan weapons. On Titan itself Thelos could clearly see that kilometer long bridge was destroyed and that Ork forces were stranded at the other side. "Should I start targeting the Ork forces on the other side of the cliff." Princeps ask Thelos.

"No Princeps, the Guardsmen and Black Templars can take care of that. Thank you very much for your cooperation on this matter." Princeps replies: "You are welcome brother Castellan, even I am against that to destroy the great work of our Techpriests ( he was referring to the destroyed bridge ) I am glad that billions of loyal followers were saved."

"As we all are Princeps." Thelos was now looking at the defenders side of the bridge, he could see Valerius and Claymores standing there at the very edge of the cliff and he waves to them. Valerius spot him and said: "There is Thleos?"

"Where?" Miria asks. "On the Titan's head, he is waving to us." Clare smiled to that and asks Miria: "Are you still sure that they want us dead and that we should take care of ourselves Miria?" Miria to smiled and says: "Now I am certain that is not the case anymore Clare. For the first time im my life I can say that we are not alone anymore."

Several hours later the group was at Manufactorum, resting and treating their wounds. Miria and Ilena are talking with Steven: "I may I say again that it was an honor to serve under you ma'am."

"It was our pleasure to fight alongside you as well Lieutenant. Be well and may we meet again one day." Ilena greeted Cadian Lieutenant, he saluted them and head to meet his man who were preparing to go on the other side of the city and liberate it from the Ork hordes. Victor addressed to both of them: "You see sisters, what did I told you? Out here you count on us ordinary humans to aid you whenever you want."

"I can see that now Victor, and may I say that we never meet crazier humans than you from the Imperial Guard." Miria answered to Victor's compliment. Both Claymores and Stormtrooeprs were now resting in Manufactorum's living quarters where most of the high ranking officers were living. Now it was the turn of other Guard units and Templars to start claiming the city back for the Imeprium. After some time the room doors opened and Valerius entered inside. "Valerius what is it? Ilena asks.

"All of you need to come with me; we have a visit from Inquisition." Everyone stood up and followed Valerius to the meeting place. Victor was nervous; Miria and others saw that was a bad sing. Something big was happening if the Inquisition decided to send their representative to this world. When they arrived to the meeting point they were outside, on one of the landing platforms, out there was black Valkyrie transport with big "I" on both her wings. In front of it was Thelos and the Inquisitor, the Inquisitor looked like men in early fifties, but giving his status he must be much older. His hair was as black as coal, his eyes are also black but with addition of being as steady as a rock. His pale face was speaking about trouble as he looked really angry. Claymores and Victor stood before him while Valerius took his place aside Thelos. With his deep scary voice he addressed to Claymores: "So you are the Claymores, daemon hunters from world known as Rabona?"

"Yes we are."Miria answers. "And I suspect that you are the one called Miria, leader of this group of warriors?" Miria once again replies: "You are correct again."

"Well now, my name is Lord Inquisitor Nero. And from now on you have been assigned to me following the unfortunate death of Lord Inquisitor Dragan at the hands of treacherous Daemon Prince of Chaos."

"I am glad that we meet Lord Inquisitor." Ilena spoken to Inquisitor, he waited for a moment then continues: "Now to why I am here, I have read the reports from Thelos and Magos and I must ask you Claymore Miria: why you and your comrades disobeyed a direct order?" Claymores looked at him confused. "I don't understand…" Miria was trying to ask a question but she was cut by Nero:

"The orders were to secure Manufactorum and its Titan was machines. Why did you and your group break from the main force and headed in unknown direction to engage the Orks?" Miria replies: "We learned that the Ork were to attack and slaughter defenseless civilians. We decided to go and help them." Deneve answered to Inquisitor's question, Miria now noticed that Thelos and Valerius were quiet the whole time. In addition to that they were also nervous about something. Nero asks: "So you are actually admitting that you decided to deviate from the more important task to loom freely around the city and engage the Orks?" Claymores were now angry:

"More important task? We just saved the lives of countless billions, how is that less important?" Helen asks Nero, he calmly replies: "Their lives mean nothing to us, even if the Orks killed them all to the last men." Claymores are shocked with his answer "That would be of course regrettable, but the Manufactorum stationed here worth more than five hundred billion people living in the southern part of the city." Miria and other cannot believe his words; does that mean that they are even worse than the Organization that betrayed them? Nero continues: "Now I would like to talk about you disobeying the direct order and I would also like to discuss about the punishment for that disobeying." Punishment, that didn't sound right. But, Thelos made two steps forward and says:

"You shouldn't punish them Lord Inquisitor for what they did. It was I who gave them the order to go and help the civilian population." Nero turned now to face Thelos, he was quite angry with his statement: "This is unacceptable brother Castellan, even if we assigned Claymores to you and your brothers for the time being that doesn't mean that you can command them as you wish."

"The Claymores understood mission parameters, they wanted to help those people but they knew that Manufactorum is more important. So I ordered them to go and stop the Orks advancing at the hive city while we would secure the Manufatorum using the rest of our forces." Nero is starting to calm himself, he then returned to Claymores and says: "Anyway, I was just trying to tell you what the punishments for disobeying orders are. Since you are officially not under our command but you rather joined us it is instructed to me to send you right home where Dragan found you if this kind of thing ever happened again. I now see that your feelings toward ordinary humans is more powerful than I originally imagined, that might change some plans we have in stored for your services but no matter – you can still be useful. That is if you still want to stay with us or you want to run away to your homeworld?"

"It's all right, we promised that we will repay Dragan for saving us and until we think that debt is repaid we will continue to be in the service of the Emperor." For the first time Nero smiled. "Good, as expected from you Claymores. Now the main thing I came here for, by the power invested in us by the Immortal God Emperor of Man I hereby declare you Inquisitors. But note that your titles are just permanent and they will be stripped once you decided to return to your homeworld. You are also staying with Dragan;s ship and Lieutenant Victor's Stormtrooper Regiment, but they are now under you direct command. You will report directly to me and I will give you mission from time to time that the Inquisition deem the highest importance. What do you say?"

"We are honored and accept the offer." Ilena answered and bowed, other Claymroes did the same thing."Good, until I give you new missions you are free to wander in the assigned sector and answer the distress signals if you want to. See you again soon sisters, lieutenant. The Emperor protects." Nero greeted them and turns away toward his dropship, he stopped when he got near Thelos and says: "Your Adeptus Astartes status saved you the trouble this time brother Castellan. But you can count that Marshall Helbrecht will hear about this report to."

"I understand, would you please send my regard to Marshall when you're at it?" Nero didn't spoke a word he just smiled and headed toward his dropship. In few minutes his dropship lifted and disappeared in the skies of Gracia. "Miria, Ilene what the hell was that!" Helen is angry and she is asking Miria about their decision. "That guy just said that he doesn't care if those people lived or died. They are even worse than Organization, so are we still with them?" But Miria and Ilena are silent; Clare and Deneve are to meaning that they just figured out something.

"Oi guys, what is it?" Helen again now more confused than angry. Thelos noticed that and he asks Miria:"So you finally see it now don't you?"

"See what I don't understand?" Helen is still asking, and by the look of it Uma, Cynthia and Tabitha also don't understand what is happening." The silence was broken by Clare who answered Helen's question: "We have just realized the bigger picture."

"The bigger picture?" Helen is still confused. "Those Titans and that Manufactorum are crucial in defending not just this world but many other worlds that reside in this sector. If we had to choose to save those five hundred billion and left the Manufactorum to fall to the Orks we would damn countless billions living on other worlds to death as they would be defenseless against any kind of aggression. Worst off all the Orks would probably take the Titans for themselves and used them against other targets. He is right, their lives are really less important than the Manufactorum." Helen is shockingly looking at Clare. "She is right Helen, when you look at the bigger picture their lives are really not that much important when compared to many others who live in the countless other worlds." Deneve backed Clare's answer.

"You see sisters this is the war I didn't want you to know off. A war where only goal is survival and where the men sacrifices are so great that sometimes even entire worlds are lost to allow us to slow down or destroy the enemy. You can say that a reason why those five hundred billion are still alive is due to Emperor's miracle, and your own resolution." Thelos added his opinion to the matter at hand. "But what will happen next time when all of this happened again?" Miria asks.

"Only the Emperor knows that sister Miria but right now that most important thing is that you succeed. The Manufactorum is safe and the people of this world will live to see another day. Don't ever forget this." Valerius is trying to cheer up the Claymores; he is successful as they all and with Miria thanking him. Then Thelos asks: "Tell me one thing sister Miria. How did you know where to hold the Orks? I don't remember telling you anything about a bridge being there."

"We had help." Clare answers. "A help, from who exactly?" Clare replies: "It didn't present herself; she was some strange looking figure in white armor. We encountered a group of Orks and after we dispatched them I picked up some shining artifact that was releasing some kind of strange energy. Than that mysterious figure appeared an attacked me, after she explained that she wanted the artifact I gave it to her and in return she told us all about the Orks and the bridge."

"Hm, I guess by her voice you know that she is a female for sure, did she mention something else. I can't remember any report about some special operative on this planet." Clare continues: "She did use some strange name for us, she called us 'Mon'Keigh' several times." Thelos was surprised at Clare's answer, it would be also correct to say that he was also worried. On the other hand Chaplain Valerius was mad: "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He shout at Clare, Clare was confused about what did wrong. But Valerius spoke to her: "Sorry sister I don't mean to get out of control."

"Anyway, the next time you meet one of her kind do not trust them. They are manipulative by nature and would sacrifice you without hesitation." Thelos warned Claymores about this mysterious figure. "Who is she exactly brother Thelos?" Ilena asks. "Her race is called the Eldar and they are even older than Humanity. They are very dangerous and you should be more careful the next time you meet them, this time they helped you but the next time they won't hesitate to use you for something I am sure of that."

"Don't worry we will take care Castellan." Miria answered Thelos advice. "Wery good." Thelos answered and then he put his helmet on and slowly with Valerius walks toward the Manufactorum entrance. "Anyway your work here is done, your action here will be told to generations that will come. Too bad that they will never find out who are really their saviors, but that is for the best. You are free to go wherever you want, if you need any help from time to time feel free to contact us and we will respond if we can."

"Understood brother Castellan." Ilena said and just when they were ready to depart themselves Thelos called for them: "One more thing sisters, it's about the thing that you realized about this whole situation - welcome to the grim darkness of 41'st millennium." And after saying that Thelos and Valerius left the landing area and entered the Manufactorum, to finally join their brothers in the liberation of planet. The newly pointed Inquisitors entered the dropships with their newly acquired Stormtrooper Regiment and shortly after getting on their ship leave the Gracia system and head off to unknown direction, to listen and to respond to any aid for assistance.


	4. Chapter 4: The Army of Death

**The Army of Death**

_"Several months have passed since Claymores helped Black Templars and Imperial Guard at Gracia Prime. Now, as they received the full authority from Imperial Inquisition and freedom to go wherever they want until summoned by Lord Inquisitor Nero the Claymores were checking on corrupt Governors and workers of Administratinum. But now, they are about to receive a distress call that will probably introduce them with one of the biggest terrors in known universe…"_

It is quiet in the mess hall, normally the mess hall on Retribution Class Battleship would be filled with hundreds of soldiers, workers, engineers and officers. But now only three persons were in it, and they were not eating at all. In a hall with more than a dozen tables and hundreds of chairs three Claymores were sitting, two were talking and one was cleaning her sword. The two who talk to one another are Cynthia and Uma, they are discussing about their newest result on weapon's range. It was decided after their assignment on Gracia Prime that Claymores will take advanced course in range weapons because with their new duties comes new enemies, an enemy that prefer mostly ranged than melee combat. Enemy that will be perhaps quite dangerous in close combat or to well aware for Claymores to get close enough and finish him. By now Claymores have learned to shoot quite well, Lieutenant Victor taught them every trick in the book when it comes too ranged combat. The Claymores didn't stop at bolter, they were also trained to use heavy weapons like missile launchers or lascannons or close combat weapons like shotguns or melta guns.

They also undertook trainings with Imperial melee weapons like chainsword and power sword. And now after few months they have trained to use most of Imperial weapons that were available to them, and their chances for survival have risen up. While Cynthia and Uma were discussing their latest results few chairs from them, at the edge of the table, was Clare. She is cleaning her sword in silence. Even after all this time she spent in space Clare was still thinking about home, about her revenge and about the little boy she left out there. Deep inside her she knew that she must do everything she can to survive while they are on this 'crusade of the righteous' and return one day to Rabona to ease the burden on her soul and continue her quest. Unknown to all three of them the fourth figure entered the room, he get close to them and asks: "May I sit here sisters?" and point to one of the chairs that was between Cynthia, Uma and Clare. All three of them raise their heads and smiled as it was Lieutenant Victor that was asking them to sit down.

"Of course Lieutenant." Cynthia raises her hand to give Victor a sing to sit down. "Thank you sister Cynthia." Victor thanked her and sits down. "So what brings you here Lieutenant? You are quite in a mood today." Clare asks him, Victor turns toward Clare and answers: "You are right sister Clare, I am in a good mood. Because after all this time we are finally going on a real mission or so I heard from Captain Miria"

"Real mission?" Uma asks him with confusion in her eyes, Victor turns toward her and answers: "Yes sister Uma, a real mission. Not some checkout of Imperial Governors or inspection of Imperial Guard outposts, but a real mission with real enemies."

"Always a man of action, eh Lieutenant?" Clare asked Victor while faintly smiling. "Of course sister Clare, after all we are Inquisitorial Stormtroopers. It is our duty to fight and destroy the enemies of the Emperor, not to do desk jobs and watch over some forsaken base. Anyway, you can details about the mission tomorrow on the main bridge. Sister Miria said to me that we have at least half of day before we get to our next objective and that we should rest for now." Clare put her sword away and get more serious while asking: "So no details yet, do we at least know who our enemies are?"

"Sister Miria said nothing else to me, all I know is that we are heading to some off shot colony that lies at the edge of the Imperial territory." Clare asked again: "Why are you so sure that we will have to fight against someone when the only thing we know is that we are heading toward some unknown border world?" Victor replies: "Because I could tell that by Sister Miria's reaction to reading the data, obliviously she is worried about something. That gave me some clue that we are probably going to face something difficult." Victor answered Clare in official manner. "She was worried?" Clare asked in confusion.

"I was able to notice that much, but don't worry sister. I am sure that whatever we face on that planet we will be able to eventually resolve the matter." Victor turned toward Uma and Cynthia now "Speaking of witch how does your target practice going?" Uma answers: "Very good for now, our instructors are amazed at our accuracy. They said that they didn't expect such results from primitive people." Clare adds: "But to tell you the truth Victor it's all because our 'unique abilities'."

"Don't tell me that you are using that thing called 'Yoki'? You agreed to never use it again." Victor was little annoyed, but Cynthia added: "It's not the same thing as using our powers Victor. Once we became Claymores our yoki is ever present with us, the difference is only in usage. We can use it quite a lot without ever releasing it for simple things like sensing other creatures, speed, agility in combat, regeneration, precision and so on. To simplify it it's like using our 'sixth sense', nothing out of the ordinary except when we want to use some special power that requires a lot of it." And after Cynthia explained to Victor he calmed a bit as he finally understands what they were trying to say. He smiled a little and adds: "You girls never fail to surprise me. Too bad we didn't recruit you sooner." Clare answers to this:

"You do now that we will eventually return to our world, we have many scores to settle with our Organization." And then she took her sword again can continue to clean it. "I know that Clare, and when the time comes you can count on me and my man to assist you."

"You would go with us on our world and help us defeat the Organization?" Uma asks. "Of course, we would be dead on Dantius if you haven't saved us. We owe you a favor for that and that is one favor I intend to repay." Cynthia added to this: "I really doubt that Miria or anyone of us will allow you to do that, you have your own tasks to do. But don't worry about that, I am sure you will eventually return it before we go back home." Victor didn't answer that, he just took a swing from his mug and returned to Clare: "May I ask you something sister Clare?" Care answered without even looking at the Lieutenant: "You may Victor and please stop calling us "sisters", we are close friends now so you can call us by our names."

"Please excuse me, it's a habit for being decades in Imperial service. I wanted to ask you about Ilena, how is she?" Clare is now interested in what Victor want's to ask her regarding Ilena so once again she put her sword to side and look Victor in his eyes: "Last time I checked she was fine, why you ask?"

-"I just noticed that from the last few weeks she is spending a lot of time in Dragan's personal quarters, reading his books." Uma asks: "Why is that so strange, it seems that Ilena loves to read. There is nothing strange about that."  
>-"I know that, it must be simply her wish to learn as much as she can about this new world that she was introduced in. But I am sure there is more to it than simple reading."<p>

"Even if there is something other than reading that doesn't concern you Victor, and that goes for the rest of us. If Ilena is doing something else and wants' our help she will ask us, until then we will leave her alone." Clare is now talking seriously with Victor, she too knew about long hours that Ilena is spending at Dragan's quarters. She too is unfamiliar at what exactly is Ilena doing In there, so she asked her once but Ilena just made her promise that she will not look into it until Ilena fully understands how it's working. After all, she still have her right hand that she must return when the time comes, and more importantly she is still alive thank to her saving her from Ophelia, so at the very least Clare can trust Ilena when she tells her that in time she will tell you what she was doing in there. Victor looks at Clare with surprise, so does Uma and Cynthia. "Clare…" Cynthia looks at Clare who just realized that she is looking far too serious to all of them, which is making others very nervous. Victor bowed his head and says: "Please forgive me my Lord for being far to curious, I will no longer investigate things that doesn't concern me."

"No Victor, I was over the line there. It's just….that Ilena is doing a lot of research by reading Dragan's books and she doesn't want to be disturbed or questioned about that." Victor raised his head and his face showed signs of relief: "I understand, thank you Clare." And in that moment signal for general alert has been given. "What's that?" Confused Uma asks while looking all around herself, the entire cantina was flashing in red. Victor stands up and says: "That's the general alert signal; it means that we must arm ourselves because we might encounter enemy soon. That probably means that we will be at our objective much sooner than you think." All three Claymores stand up, with Clare addressing to Victor:

"Victor go and get your men ready. Us three will go directly to the bridge." Victor makes military salute, says: "Yes, my Lord." And go running toward the doors, all three Claymores follow in his footsteps and soon the main cantina was empty again.

On the bridge Miria was looking at the empty ahead of her, than as ship exited warp jump a planet appeared in front of her. It was like every ordinary planet in golden lock zone, about 60 to 70 percent of the planet was covered by water and the rest was composed of solid land. This particular planet has 3 continents and several major mountain chains. According to information Miria received via holographic projector this planet have small population, not more than eight thousand humans and three major cities. The planet was also marked as agri world, meaning that this planet was providing food to all nearby major populated worlds. While Miria was reading the data at the image her sister Claymores arrived at the bridge in full combat readiness. All eight of them were In their Adepta Sororitas power armor and in addition to their claymore swords they were now carrying bolter guns with them. The first one to speak was Ilena who immediately get to the point: "What is the situation Captain Miria? Victor said that you are nervous about something?" It was really strange to see Miria nervous, that would happen only if some dangerous mission was ahead of them so Claymores didn't want to risk anything and took what they could with them. Miria turned off holographic projector and turn to face her sisters head on.

"What you see behind me is a planet called Octarus." Miria was referring to the planet that could be clearly seen through bridge main window. "And our next mission is to establish contact with Inquisition ally on the surface and gather intel about our next destination." "Rather odd for the Inquisition to tell us to gather information from someone else, the man would think that organization with such reputation would know all things beforehand" Deneve expressed her opinion.

"I know Deneve, it sounded strange to me. Then they told me that these allies are not Humans at all, and that is why I am acting nervous today." Miria answered in her usual manner. "Not Human? You mean like xenos?" Tabitha asks. "Yes, apparently rather than committing Imperial Guard forces to defend this planet Inquisition paid to some alien mercenaries to guard this planet instead. The Inquisition said that these xenos can be trusted, but nevertheless we should be cautious. Thelos said that all aliens are dangerous and even if these are allies of the Inquisition we can't say how will they act for sure, and that is why I am having Victor's Stormtroopers on standby."

"Good choice Miria, I would do the same thing if I was in your place." Ilena praised Miria's cautious nature. "I agree Ilena, if these aliens are like the ones we faced on Gracia we will need Victor's men to help us." Helen expressed her opinion, Clare than stepped forward and asks: "Miria, what do you know about the aliens we are going to face?"

"I only know that they are race called Tau and that they are minor threat in these parts. The ones we are going to face broke apart from their main force a long time ago and establish themselves as mercenaries who will work for anyone who pays them. They have been protecting this colony for several years now and no incident occurred in meantime, Nero said that they have information about our next target." Clare answers:

"If what are you saying is true than we have nothing to worry about, if Inquisitor Nero is vouching for them and if they are present here for several years than nothing bad can possibly happen." Miria sighed and says: "I to believe that Clare, but judging how our encounters with other races happened so far I am not leaving anything to case, only Victor and two Stormtroopers will come with us. The rest of the Regiment will be here on standby just in case something happened." Suddenly Uma shared her opinion: "I to would like if everything will go fine on this encounter; I want to finally meet some alien who is not going to kill me on sight." Then she bowed her head and smiled "I really think that not all aliens are bad as they are saying us."Ilena answered to her:

"I to agree with that Uma, not all aliens are bad but I have read some parts of Imperium history and so far only bad things happened when they encountered alien species. And if you add ten thousand years of active warfare and it's not surprising that Humans are very xenophobic in nature." After Ilena finished her talk a lonely officer approach Uma and advised her in calm and worrying voice: "I have to advice you my Lord that no matter if you are from the ranks of Inquisition that statement you just made can brand you as a heretic and mark you for execution." Uma just listen and shivered in fear, the officer continued "I know that you are new around here and didn't see much, but the Inquisition have eyes and ears everywhere and sometimes it is better to keep those kind of thoughts for yourself."

"Uhhh…Thank you, I guess." Officer just smiled and says: "It was my pleasure to help you my Lord." He then turned around turned around and continued his work on a nearby panel. Uma was scared from his advice, but she quickly get over herself as she understood that his warning was for her wellbeing. She now knew that she even must watch what she is swaying because the Imperium is very suspicious of persons who have very different thoughts about some things. While officer was advising Uma the rest of Claymores continued their conversation, Clare added right after Ilena finished her explaining to Uma: "I agree with that but we must see things for ourselves before we make our own conclusions. Remember that strange being back on Gracia? After we returned that artifact to her she helped us by giving us information that we use to defeat the Orks."

"While that is true Clare remember what brother Thelos said us afterwards: 'their species are dangerous manipulators and they despise Humans'. Anyway, we will leave that for later. Right now we have to get to the surface and meet our contact, Nero said in his message sent to me that this alien can be trusted and that he will give us valuable information for free." And with that Miria finished her briefing with her Claymore sisters and get off the bridge. All Claymores in full battle gear left the bridge and head toward hangar bay. The road to hangar bay was not long, by using elevator to get to level 30 and after that use several corridors you could get from the bridge to the hangar bay in less than five minutes.

The ships hangar bay was huge, stretched over several levels it can hold up to more than one hundred fighter jets and about fifty dropships. In addition to that the ship can hold over 200.000 solders ready to deploy on the battlefield – such is the magnificence of Retribution class Battleship. When Claymores entered hangar bay they could see Victor's Stormtroopers regiment all prepped up and ready to go. The pilots were already preparing dropships for combat deployment, even if that wasn't necessary for this mission Miria and Ilena didn't want to risk anything so they told Victor to be on standby in case they need him. Claymores walked some fifty meters in the hangar bay before they meet with Victor and his officers. "Ma'am!" Victor salutes them in military manner as well as his men.

"Is everything ready?" Miria asks him. "Yes ma'am, aldo I fell little uneasy for not going with you. What if you need backup?" Ilena smiled to Victor's comment and answers: "Don't worry Victor, we will be fine. As soon as we detect first sign of trouble we will notify you, and you better be ready to deploy when we send you the signal."

"Yes sir!" Victor made stance and greet them once again. "All right if that's it than we can board the drop…" but before Miria could finish her sentence Helen interrupted: "Yeah, there is one thing I wanted to discuss before we go on a planet." Everyone looked at her surprised, what is so important that it can't wait for after the mission? Miria asks her: "All right, what is it Helen?" Helen pointed her left hand to one of the dropship pilots:

"I have problem with one of your men Victor," she turned toward Victor "he won't give me to drive dropship." Victor and his men looked at her dumbfounded while other Claymores sighed at her problem.

"What?" Helen asks in confusion as everyone is seeing her as she is crazy. The pilot noticed that she is pointing toward him and complains while coming to them: "Holy Terra, not you again! How many times do I have to tell you – I don't care if you are Inquisitor or even an Inquisitor Lord. You are from primitive society and have no knowledge on how to pilot an aircraft so I can't give you a dropship to drive." Helen argument back: "The way I saw it isn't something that difficult, you are doing it rather easy yourself."

"It's because I am pilot for my entire life, I flew in more than sixty combat deployments and over one hundred planet falls. If you want I can show you and teach you how to do it but I can't give you to drive it." You could see that pilot was swathing, he was after all augmenting back to Inquisitor – something that was punishable by death in the Imperium. Deneve looked closely at him, he wore leather boots, black trousers and standard uniform with pilot mask attack to his belt. He is also veering pilot helmet with risen visors, Deneve took just a moment when she addressed to Helen: "Helen." Helen turned and protests: "But Deneve, since I first saw them I always wanted to try to one of these fly machines."

"Helen, you can do that after we finished this mission. I am sure that this pilot will show you everything you need to fly it." Helen felt little anger and responded: "You are no fun at all." And then she turned and left to the dropship designed to take them to planet surface. "Thank you my Lord, by sure that I will show her everything once your mission is complete." The pilot thanked Deneve for getting him out of that awkward situation. Deneve smiled and responds:"It's all right pilot, thank you for having patience with her and even after all that offering your services. Return to your duties." The pilot greeted her and returns to his duties. Victor comments: "God Emperor, she is like a child. I guess not all Claymores act like serious daemonhunting warriors."

"Do not worry Lieutenant, not all of Claymores act like Helen now. She is good warrior but little childish in nature, I am afraid that you will just have to get accustomed to her." Clare addressed to Victor, he just smiled and answeres: "I know, I already am. Now go down there and stay safe, may the Emperor watch over you on your way down sisters."

Claymores entered their designated dropship and in few minutes they were on their way to the planet's surface. Descending into the planet's atmosphere is rough because of the big G force affecting the dropship. Even if pilot was going to reduce the effect of G force to minimum the entire dropship was still shaking. But Claymores get used to this as a result of their many flights to other worlds as agents of the Inquisition. Their gear was now becoming standard; Sisters of Battle "Angelic" power armor, several krak and frag grenades and their trusted Claymore swords on their backs. But this time they were carrying one more thing – all famous Bolter gun. Legendary weapon of the Adeptus Astartes and Adepta Sororitas, the gun said to unleash the Emperor's wrath. After training for some time now Miria and Ilena agreed to take these weapons with them in battle as this was new age for them and they needed to use appropriate weapons to defend themselves.

The weapon itself is massive, it has no stock and it fires self-propelled bullets that explode few moments after impact, truly a terrifying weapon. But Claymores could only acquire Sisters of Battle Godwyn-De'az patter bolter as other types were reserved for Space Marines and as such unavailable for them, but even if this bolters they acquire were weaker than the ones used by Astartes they were nonetheless still powerful weapons when compared to other weapons that their enemies might use. The flight itself lasted for 25 minutes before dropship finally landed in the main settlement. The main settlement was in fact small village of barely over thousand souls. But all over the planet were settlements just like this, only with smaller population. Dropship landed, and from it came eight heavily armored warriors. There was none to greet them; all the streets and even local market were empty. "Why is no one here?" Tabitha asked in confusion.

"They must be scared of us, we are warriors of the Inquisition after all. And where warriors of the Inquisition are headed there can be only trouble." Ilena explained things to Tabitha and made a few steps forward. Then suddenly a mere figure appeared on the open and head toward them, when he got closer Claymores recognized him as Imperial missionary. He bowed before Claymores and says: "Greetings sisters, how can I serve you." Miria asks him:

"Are you the local priest?" Missionary raised and said: "You are right sister, even if aliens are guarding our home we must never lose our faith in the Emperor. Now tell me what brings the most zealous of Emperor's servants to our humble colony? "We are representatives of Imperial Inquisition; under orders from Lord Inquisitor Nero we are to establish contact with Tau and have a word with them. They said that they have some vital information for us." Ilena quickly explained the nature of their business. Missionary smiled and says: "Of course sister, please follow me." Missionary turned and start walking, Claymores followed him. The settlement was small as no building has more than one or two floors. All doors and windowed were closed, Claymores are very uneasy because of this – it reminds them on how people were scared from them back at their homeworld.

"Why are they so afraid of us?" Uma asked, confused by overall reaction of the local population. "Because they think that we are here to punish them, working with aliens no matter the reason is punishable by death in the Imperium." Ilena answer her in cold attitude.

"Uh?... but what about Lord Nero? Isn't he in league with this Tau?" Uma asks even more confused, Ilena answer her in same manner as before: "Even if official rules say that there are many unofficial methods on how agents of the Inquisition do their work. And one of them is making alliances with aliens, even if that kind of action declares them heretics by their colleagues from other branches of the Inquisition. That is why we must be careful and never speak about this meeting today if we want to stay in good relationship with the rest of the Imperial organizations."

After several minutes of walking Claymores reached end of the village and there, standing by last house, was men they came to see. It was alien, the one called Tau, he held some kind of weapon and was armored from top to bottom. His armor was all in shades of green, even his helmet witch was strange shape and had a single red visor on it. He wore no shoes as Tau doesn't have legs but heels. The missionary stopped some fifteen meters from Tau and said to Claymores: "This is as far as I go sisters, this is Eoro'Anuk and he will take you to his leader." He turned to face them "Go now, and may the Emperor protect you on your way sisters." And then he left them, returning back to the village. Probably to calm down people who were scared to death the moment they saw Inquisitorial dropship landing in their village. Miria got closer to Tau and start talking: "Greetings Tau, are you the one who will take us to your leader?"

"Yes Gue'La, I was instructed to take us to Kais'Tol. He has some interesting information to share with you." Tau answered to Miria in polite manner while holding his gun at steady. "I understand, show us the way than and we will follow you."

"As you wish." He then turned and starts walking, Claymores followed him. He was taking them out of the village and into the forest; their ship was probably deep inside forest as to avoid being detected by any kind of satellites from orbit. It was rather quiet in the group, until Cynthia asks: "So your name is Eoro right?" Tau just stooped, all Claymores stooped to behind him. He turned and faces Cynthia who continued to ask him "Um…can you tell us something about yourself…"

"It is so strange to see one of your kind actually interested to talk with us. Usually you immediately starting to kill us, especially you battle sisters." Tau was confused at Claymore's reaction. "As you can see we are not regular sisters, nor do we have reason to attack you as you didn't do anything to us. As long as you stay friendly with us we will be friendly with you." Deneve explains him in simple matter. Tau looked at her for several moments than he started laughing. Claymores were confused and were looking at tau that was dying of laughter. "What's with this guy now? Why is he laughing so hard?" Helen asks in public, Tau was able to put some laughter under control and answer to her: "I am sorry, I just never thought that I will see one of your kind who use logic and reason before anger and brutality." The Tau took off his helmet and reveals his face. He was indeed not Human, as his skin was grey and he had no hair. His eyes were like Human's, with blue eyes, but he had no nose but rather some hole instead. "My name is Eoro'Anuk and it is a pleasure to meet you Gue'Vesha." Eoro honorary bowed before them:

"What does Gue'La means?" Tabitha asks. 'That's how my people spell 'Human', I see that you are rather new here and have much to learn about galaxy."

"Yeah, you could say that. Now can we please continue with this mission, we have more work afterwards?" Helen scratched her hear and argued. Eoro answers her: "Of course, please follow me sisters." And he continued to walk towards the camp. "You are natural born troublemaker." Deneve protested to Helen's behavior. "What? I have flying lessons afterward and I can't wait to start them. The sooner we get this done the better." Deneve just sighed and continued to follow Eoro, all other Claymores were already following him. As they were going toward the main camp Eoro was telling them history of Tau Empire and how they became to be mercenaries. "So when your Ethereal died you break of any connections with your people and start working as mercenaries?" Miria asks him.  
>"You could put it that way, when our Ethereal died we were finally free from the clutches of the Greater Good and start building our own lives the way we like it. We have a council of four to lead us and we respond to any distress call we can pick up."<p>

"And then you help them if they are in trouble, for certain price of course." Ilena expressed her opinion on their methods. "Well it's not like it sounds, sure we have to earn to survive and we demand something back for our services but it's not like we are forcing them to give us everything they have. We take what they give us and that's it." Eoro is little irritated but manages to defend their position. "Our motto is: 'A client is a client'. By it you can figure that once when we made contract with someone we will never break it, and your Inquisition have offered us really nice deal."

"What was that deal about, and what they offered you exactly?" Tabitha asks. "The deal was that we defend this sector that consists of five planets including this one. As payment for our services we were allowed to live on this world as long as we keep a low profile. And since we are outcasts from our own people trapped in a galaxy full of hostile species we felt like this contract was sent from the havens."

As they were getting near to the main site Uma noticed a scar on Eoro's helmet. "Excuse me, but how you got this on your helmet?" She point toward the scar. Eoro looked at it and says: "This? I got this scar in battle against Orks. And now I am blind as a bat. But the army thought that I was avoiding my duties so they made me a scout. And that's military intelligence."

"They put you to gather information for them even though you are blind? No wonder you guys part your ways with them." Helen added to Eoro's comment. "You could say it came as blessings to us."

And finally, after more than half an hour of walking, Claymores and Tau finally reached the main camp. It was a spaceship that landed in a middle of forest. Even if its size is enormous the forest is thick and big so Tau was able to hide it with several sensor blockers and lot of trees. Claymores were fascinated for this was something totally different from Imperial technology. As ship created some ten meters space between ground and hull of the ship beneath it were many stands with goods and permanent housing for Tau warriors. As Claymores passed by settlement they noticed that many Humans were with the Tau, trading and living. To Claymores it seemed that all that talking about how all aliens are dangerous is little far stretched, but then again of all alien races Mankind meet across the stars only Tau showed friendly attentions toward them. Everyone else tried to exterminate Humans, even Tau are not exception as they are trying to put Humans under their control and rule over them.

Ilena read many of Dragan's books, and one of them talked about Tau. Their method is to establish contact with a planet and then slowly integrate it into their empire. If the planet refuse to join their empire the Tau deal with them in quick and brutal campaign before they know what hit them. It's no wonder these Tau escaped when they got the chance, after all why conquer and bring more misery to this war thorn galaxy when you could actually do something to make it better? At least that's what Ilena was thinking when Claymores walked through the settlement beneath the ship. After several minutes of walk through the settlement Claymores arrived at the main entrance to the ship, it is basically big cargo bay door that stretch from the ship to the ground. The entrance is guarded by two big machines, one from each side of the doors. Claymores are amazed at the size of the machines and Uma asks Eoro: "What is that thing over there?"

"Hm? Oh, that's our XV8 Battlesuits. They are tasked with guarding the entrance to the ship from unauthorized personnel." Ilena asks: "Will they let us past?"

"Don't worry, just follow me and everything will be fine." After saying this Eoro walked to the cargo bay doors with Claymores following close behind him. As soon as he came to the doors one XV8 asks him: "Greetings Eoro'Anuk? Are these Humans the ones sent from Imperial Inquisition?"

"Yes they are, are we free to proceed?" Battlesuit pilot replies: "Yes you are, Shas'ElKais'Tol is expecting you. You there Gue'La, please stick to the Eoro, it's easy to get lost on our ship and we really don't want to search for you."

"Don't worry, we will." Miria answers him in cold fashion and as soon as Eoro started moving again Claymores followed him and entered the ship. They entered one giant elevator, similar to one they have on their own ship. Few moments later elevator doors closed and all eight of its passengers were now heading toward the bridge. "Oi Deneve, did you see that?"

"To what are you referring Helen?" Helen continues: "To those two contraptions at the entrance, they were huge and awesome." Eoro replies: "Those are our most elite peace of armor, wore only by our most hardened veterans. They can fight almost anything, from ordinary solders to the most armored war machines." Eoro is proudly explaining the nature of Tau battle suit. "Really interesting, what else can that machine do?" Tabitha asks for more information. "Well I shouldn't really tell you this but you seem rather nice than the rest of your kind… It can fly, it has flamethrower and burst cannon on one side and missile launcher on other, its power source can last for half a day without any problem and its pilots are the most elite of the Tai Fire Cast. We take great pride in them as they are fast, deadly and reliable."

"Wait you said pilots, so there are actual solders driving those machines?" Cynthia asks. "Well yes, I thought that you know this. After all, you have similar piece of equipment. And I dare to say that yours are more deadly than ours."

"Why do you think that?" Deneve asks. "Because we fought against them before we were employed by Inquisition. It was our ten Battlesuits against four of your battlesuits. We lose all ten of ours while all four of your battlesuits survived with little to no damage at all. I think they called them 'Terminators', and by the Greater Good I hope we will never face them again."Eoro changed to more serious state now, it seems that to him it's rather painful to remember that certain battle. Helen pats him on his shoulder and says: "Don't worry, even if you lost that one time those suits are something. So what do you think guys, could we use those suits against Awakened Beings?"

"I think that you are getting over yourself a little, even with those suits it would be quite hard to fight against them." Deneve answers her. "Not to mention that Awakened Beings can change shape and are quite cunning and fast, and machines need to be repaired and that makes them vulnerable as they cannot regenerate as we can." Clare adds to Deneve's explanation. Helen is already bored with their answers, meanwhile Eoro is asking: "What are those Awakened Beings?"

"Trust me, some things you just don't want to know." Ilena answer him while making serious face. Eoro is stunned, 'maybe I really don't need to know everything' he thought in himself. Meanwhile, the elevator stopped and doors and the main doors opened. Tau bridge was somewhat similar to the Imperial, the only difference was in technology. Tau technology is more sophisticated than Imperial one, to Claymores it looks more complicated and hard to understand. Eoro took them across the bridge and he took them into commander's personal quarters. Inside a lone Tau was standing near the window and looking into some datapads. "Commander Shas'ElKais'Tol, here are the Inquisitorial representatives." Eoro reported to his commander. Kais turned and looked closely at Claymores. "Hm…I hope there was no problem on your journey here?" He addressed to Miria.

"Except those frightened townsfolk everything was fine. Me and my sisters are quite impressed how you organized things on this world." Kais looked at Miria with surprise in his eyes, he was about ot ask her something when Eoro interrupted him:"They are little special commander, they said that they are in Inquisition for about a year now and that they are being recruited from feral world with no previous knowledge of Human Imperium."

"So, you are not xenophobic and ignorant as the rest of your kind?" Kais asks Miria. "Well so far we only encountered Orks as far as alien races go, and we didn't have any positive opinion about them. But your kind is different, you talk and negotiate and live in peace with Humans here."

"Well I can't blame you for Orks, they are indeed a menace. But as far as your kind is concerned all aliens are threat to Human survival. But I can't blame them after countless centuries fighting them, we are not perfect to but we try our best. You can live us now Eoro, I think that there will be no problem here."  
>Eoro confirmed Kais order and exit the room; Kais put his datapad on his table and sat in his chair. Then he continued conversation: "But tell me one thing, if you are really from feral world that have no connection with everything happening outside than why you leaved? You could stay there and avoid all misery and conflict that roam through this galaxy."<p>

"We could live, we certainly had that option. But situation on our world is not great either; in addition to that we were saved by Inquisition when we were on verge of death." Ilena explained to Kais in short manner. "I see, so you own him for saving your lives and you decided to return him favor by becoming Inquisitors?"

"Something like that, but there is more to that." Miria adds. "Hm…I see. Then I will not investigate any further as you have more important business here. I am sorry for not having any chair for you to sit…"

"It's ok, we don't mind standing." Clare said to Kais. "Fine than, let's get to business than… Some sixty light years from here there is one of planets where we fought Orks in the past. Local population paid us for our services and as we were living it we left behind one very sensitive sensor to monitor that sector in case of further invasion. You don't need to worry about it, we are also transmitting data from there to Lord Inquisitor Nero's ship. And about a week ago we caught something that may interest you – a signal of unknown origin from planet your kind refers to as Cerea Secundus."

"And were you successful in identifying that signal?" Ilena asks. "We were and it is bad news indeed, the unknown signal is in fact awakening signal for Necron Tombworld." All Claymores looked confused, yet another alien race they will probably have to fight. All were confused except Ilena who was terrified at this news. She put her hand to the table and asks in increased tone: "What!? Are you sure of your findings?" Everybody was surprised by her behavior, and now everyone was worried because if Ilena is concerned about that it must be really bad. Kais was rather calm in comparison to them and he answers: "I am afraid there is no mistake here, we fought Necrons before and this was the signal they use to start awakening from their slumber. I'm afraid that your world will soon become battleground to fight off those metallic nightmares."

"But why Nero didn't tell us immediately but he sent us to you?" Ilena asks again. "Because the moment he saw it he send me a massage to inform you while he go to the some world called Bakka and gather fleet to oppose them. Now I think that you should hurry and go to that world and help anyway you can."

"What about you than, won't you help us?" Deneve asks. "First we don't have any ships and second we are already tasked in protecting this star system, if we redeploy our forces who will defend Humans living here?"

"No matter, Miria and others we must go now time is off the essence." Ilena turns around and start going toward doors, Kais stands up and tells her: "Just a moment sister, I wish to say you something before you all leave. Now I might be an alien and you have no reason to trust me but hear me, be careful with the Inquisition. They are very unpredicted and would always sacrifice as much as they can to achieve their goals, so watch your backs Humans."

"Why are you telling us this? What is your gain?" Clare asks. "Nothing, my reason is a simple is this: Nero told me about you and then I saw you myself. You are not bad people at all but you swore to serve with very bad people, people who will even betray their own allies for their own agenda. Just be careful in the future, surround yourself with allies that in case something does happened you can always count on someone helping you."

"Thank you very much; your words are true and sincere. Now we must hurry, our duty calls." Ilena thanked Kais and exit the room, other Claymores followed her. Fifteen minutes later Kais received report that Claymores left the planet in their dropship. He is watching sky from his office window, suddenly doors opened and Eoro comes in.

"Gue'La have just left the settlement in their dropship." Kais replies: "I know, I just received the report from our scouts." Eoro comments: "May I say Kais that I never saw Gue'La like them before, their kind usually first shoot at us and then they ask question." Kais replies: "That's because they are not xenophobic like the Imperials, and I do hope that this service in the Inquisition will not change them in that direction." Eoro stand near his commander and he to look toward the stars. "So they are going to fight Necrons?"

"Yes they are." Eoro lowers his head. "I wish them luck, they have no idea what monstrosities they are going to face." Kais smiled and replies: "I don't know, I have a feeling they will be ok. But the future is clouded and uncertain, who knows what may happened tomorrow. But as you say Eoro, I really hope that they will be all right. They are good people and they surely don't deserve to live in this nightmarish universe." "None of us is."As they were finishing their conversation they watched as the local sun sets on the horizon and how stars and space replace quiet blue sky.

"The journey from Octarus to Cerea Secundus will last at least one more hour, others are ready to deploy and Victor told me that his men are almost ready for deployment." Miria answeres: "Good, we already lost three days even if we move immediately into Warp the moment we break off Octaru's orbit. Every second counts now for all those people who are in danger of being eradicated."

Miria and Clare are talking while walking down the long corridor on one of ship's deck. They are discussing about their meeting with Tau and the information they required from them. And information about one of deadliest enemies Mankind faced since the days it left Terra and spread across the stars. They are in their standard off-duty Claymore uniform and they are slowly walking toward certain room, suddenly Clare is asking Miria: "So tell me Miria, why are we going to see Ilena?"

"Because I want to know more about these new enemies we are going to face. And to tell you the truth I am very nervous now because of her sudden behavior the moment she heard their name. Among eight of us she is the calmest one and with highest experience, not to mention the most powerful." Clare replies: "I know that Miria, if she is so worried about this new enemy than it can be anything but good for us."Miria answers: "Precisely, and not only that. I am also intending to find out just what she is doing in there all this time." Clare is surprisingly looking toward Miria.

"As far as I am familiar she is reading Dragan's books, thanks to that knowledge we adapted more easily to this new surroundings. But you think that there is more to it than that?"Miria loudly sighted than she continues: "I don't know Clare, but she is spending too much time in there. And I very much doubt that she would forbid us to enter her room unless she is doing something else than reading."

"It's not like her to hide things from us, I spent with her quite a while back at Rabona and I am telling you that there is no way that Ilena is doing something else." In Clare's response Miria just closed her eyes, bowed her head and says:"You are probably right Clare, but I can't shake off that felling that she is indeed doing something else. Maybe it's just me; no matter we are almost there."

Meanwhile at the same time inside Ilena's room Ilena is standing still near the bookshelf. Her eyes are closed and she is calm as she is meditating. Her right arm is raised and her hand is put into vertical position. This is her usual routine since Dragan's death, Ilena is trying to unlock secrets of Dragan's powers and knowing how her Claymore sisters would criticize her she didn't told them at all what she is doing. She is talking something very quietly and trying to do something with her hand, but suddenly she is interrupted. All her calmness was gone and her eyes are now open she quickly grab one of the books from bookshelf. She turns several pages of the book and start reading. Moments later the door bell was ringing. "Come in." Ilena said, the doors to her quarters opened and Miria and Clare entered her room. "Greetings Ilena" both of them greet her.

"It's rare for you to come into my quarters." Miria slowly explained to Ilena: "I know that and sorry for the inconvenience but I need to know what do you know about this new threat we are going to face.." followed by Clare: "Your reaction in that camp was strange and sudden, all of us are feeling uneasy because of it. If you do know something please share it with us."Ilena just sighted, closed her eyes for a moment and returned the book she was holding in its place on shelf. "You are right, if my actions caused any disturbance in you than I am sorry. But these enemies we are going to face…"

"The Necrons?"Miria interrupted. "Yes, the Necrons, they are probably the worst and deadliest enemy we could ever face." Clare asks: "They are more deadly than daemons?"

"I don't know about that, but according to Dragan's books on them they possess the technology to counter the warp realm sealing it completely from this realm as long as their machine works, so even daemons can do little against them."Miria and Clare are surprised by Ilena's comment. "That sounds more like magic than technology to me." Clare noted while Ilena start walking beside bookshelf looking for something. "Well there is very little about Necrons, the truth is that they are relatively new race in the galaxy. But even that little we have about them is scary and unbelievable in the same time. Ah, here it is…" Ilena grabs one of the books from the shelf and opens it. "This book contains all that Lord Dragan was able to gather about Necrons." She started to flip pages, in meantime Miria asks: "So what can you tell me about them?"

"Nothing good, and the more I tell you about them the more stranger it gets. Listen to this: _Necron warriors are made from what seems to be a living metal that cover entirety of their bodies and carry weapons which is able to break down atoms._"Clare and Miria nervously listen what Ilena is reading them, there is already doubt in their minds about verification of this claims. Ilena continues to read them: "_Furthermore they have shown to be tough opponent on the battlefield, thanks to their metal bodies they are very tough and hard to bring down as they can take large amount of punishment. Some reports from Astartes Chapters and Guard Regiments that have encountered them speak about random Necron warriors repairing themselves after being torn apart and return to battle. Although this is only possible if their leader is carrying unique artifact known as resurrection orb…_"

"This is ridiculous, are you telling me that they can return back to life even if we kill them?" Miria interrupts Ilena who stops reading and calmly answers her: "Well they are an army of machines and broken machines can be fixed to work again. But as you might have noticed this only happens if their leader is near to support them." Ilena closes the book and returns it to bookshelf.

"What is their usual tactics when attacking?" Clare asks. "Similar to Orks, they overwhelm their enemies with sheer number of warriors at their disposal. But add their strange technology and even stranger vehicles to that and you get the picture.""So what can we do to assist Cerea Secundus?" Miria asks and Ilena answers: "The only thing we can do in this situation: help the local population evacuate as fast as possible." Clare asks: "We will let them to claim entire world for them?"

"We have no other choice Clare, if they were attacking Imperial planet from orbit it would be much simpler and maybe even possible to beat them. But seeing how the first report indicates that they have risen from the ground it can only mean that planet Cerea Secundus is in fact a Tomb World. In that case we might have millions if not billions of Necrons sleeping just beneath the surface. If we just noticed their awakening it would be possible to beat them by blowing up their Tombs and sealing them in for eternity, but this information is over a month old so who knows how many of them are already awakened and against such force we simply don't have enough troops. We can only try to buy as much time as we need to evacuate as many citizens as possible."Miria answers to Ilena: "All right, if you believe that this is best course of action than we will go with your plan. The other are already in hangar bay together with Victor and his Stormtroopers, we will return to our quarters and get ready for deployment. Let us meet in hanger bay in some twenty minutes."

"Of course, I will be there." And with that Miria and Clare left the room, Ilena opens nearby cabinet and from it take her Angel armor and start putting it. But now she wonders will this armor be enough to protect them from this menace. Meanwhile Miria and Clare are walking toward their quarters when Clare suddenly says: "See, I told you that she is just reading her books." Miria answers: "I know Clare, I just…have a feeling that there is more to it than simple reading. But that's just me, let us forget it and concentrate on the mission."

Twenty minutes later all three Claymores in full battle readiness arrive at hangar bay, inside is like in some kind of factory as solders are running and crewmen are preparing gunships for takeoff. They have finally arrived at their destination - Cerea Secundus, and now they are preparing to deploy. Everyone was busy In the hangar, Techpriests were checking for mistakes one final time before departure while servicemen and servitors were loading rockets and bullets into the dropship guns. Inquisitorial Stormtroopers from 1367'th Stormtrooper Regiment were doing last check of their gear and equipment before they would take their positions at their designated dropships.

Ilena, Miria and Clare were quietly passing through the masses; they were in their full battle gear which consisted of angelic power armor, Claymore, several grenades and now at their side one Godwyn-De'az patter bolter. Three Claymores were walking toward the other end of the hangar where the rest of their sisters were waiting for them. Deneve was talking to one of the officers while Uma, Cynthia and Tabitha were waiting for signal to get aboard. Helen was nowhere to be seen but the three of them suspected that she is probably checking something and will be back soon, as three of them approach Deneve finished talking with the officer and was now facing toward the incoming three Claymores. "Are the preparations complete Deneve?"

"Yes Miria, the officer now told me that all of the dropships will be ready to take off in some twenty minutes." Miria answers: "Good. And where is Helen?" Miria asks while looking around them. Deneve smiled and says: "You won't believe me if I told you…" then Ilena asks her:

"Why do you say that? Did she done something?" But rather from Deneve the answer came from Tabitha who is standing some few meters from them: "She is inside of the dropship already, but she is in the cockpit rather than in passenger part." Miria and Ilena are shocked while Clare just smiled at her respond, Ilena then asks: "Please, don't tell me that she is going to drive it?"

"Of course not, but giving how much she is exited to learn how to fly the pilot allowed her to help him during the flight." Deneve answers. "Good, at least we are all here. Get ready; we are going to departure in five minutes. So let us go and prepare for it. As soon as Miria gave the other all of Claymores start walking toward dropship, in front of their dropship Lieutenant Victor is standing with his hand behind his back. "Yes Lieutenant? Is there something that you need?"

"Only one thing sister Miria and that is that you reconsider your decision and take a squad of Stormtroopers with you." Miria answers:"Thank you for your recommendation Lieutenant but that won't be necessary. We can take care of ourselves, beside to take more men with us means that there will be one less dropship to help in evacuation of civilians in the capital city." Victor replies: "I know that ma'am but by the Emperor this is Necrons we are talking about here, and I fell a little uncomfortable knowing that you will go In small town ahead to try to halt Necron invasion force while our entire Regiment will be In the capital city helping the citizens to evacuate."

"Don't worry Victor we will be fine, you just make sure that all of the citizens are evacuated then come and get us as soon as you can." Victor replies:"Of course my lord, Emperor be with you on your mission." Victor saluted them and head toward his own dropship. "Ilena, are you sure that we don't need them to support us?" Miria asks Ilena who is standing behind her. "I double checked the information the main Necron advance is going to be toward the capital city. Their forces are already at some two hundred kilometers from it, but judging by that how slow they are they will need at least three more days to reach it. Now they will send some recon forces to detect and destroy any defense that may oppose their invasion force, if we destroy their advance forces in that small town than their main force will go first there to secure it before they attack the capital city. That way we should but the capital city at least one more day for evacuation."

"And what if the Necron don't take the bait?" Ilena answers: "I am pretty sure they will, as we represent one of the most elite military force they will first concentrate on us because they don't want to keep their flanks expose for counterattack. They will first concentrate to eliminate any threats to their army before heading toward the main target. Or that's at least what Dragan books are saying, but so far they didn't fail us."

"I agree with Ilena, if she thinks that this is the best course of action than let us do it that way. So far everything she suggested has saved us from certain death." Clare openly supports Ilena's opinion, Miria just smile and says: "I know that Clare, but I think that we should be extra careful this time. I have a bad felling about these Necrons. But we shall see how will situation develop and we will act accordingly to it." And with that they embarked their dropship. Inside every warrior took its designated seat, every warrior except Helen who addressed her sisters via vox channel: "Great, you are all here guys. Now sit down and fasten your seat bells for this is going to be one hell of a ride!" She is speaking from pilot's cabin. Deneve immediately reacted to her announcement while preparing herself for the drop: "Please don't tell me that you will be driving us."

"Don't worry my Lord, she is here with me and I must say that she learns fast. I will show her now several more important things regarding the drop and actual flight. After that I dare to say that she may fly a dropshp by herself." After hearing this all Claymores in cabin fall silent, except Clare who comments: "Dear God, I hope we will never have to find that out…" witch made all other Claymores laugh for a moment. Suddenly and announcement was made via vox channel: "All ship prepare for launch, ETA 1 minute."

All Claymores were seat belted and ready when that announcement was heard. Dropship doors closed and the ship start to slowly going lower, beneath the hangar floor. After ship got low enough the hangar doors above them closed and launch tube start pressurizing. After pressure was equal to that of vacuum the outer door beneath them opened and pilot and Helen could see the planet beneath them. "Stand by in 10 seconds." Dropship pilot announced and start counting down. "I wonder how is this going to feel?" Tabitha asks.

"Well Tabitha, we will soon find out. But I guarantee you that it probably won't be nice." Ilena answered. And following her answer the pilot says: "2….1….launching!" and he pressed the button that releases the clams holding the dropship. As they started going toward the planet surface they felt really uncomfortable as great G forces made the whole dropship shake like crazy. With them all other dropships launched and soon were on their way to their objectives.

"Entering upper atmosphere, ETA 2 minutes to the objective." As they entered the upper atmosphere the outer layers of dropship formed a flaming wall. But this ship saw the worst than this and all of them were slowly continuing their journey. When the ships reached standard atmosphere Claymore dropship broke off the main force and headed toward nearest town to the planet's capital. The planet was beautiful, with distant green forests covering its surface and various animals living in them.

Too bad that will be over as soon as Necrons arrive, it was now Claymore's mission to stop them and to give people of this world enough time to evacuate and save themselves. "My lords, we are near our objective. Prepare yourselves for departure." The pilot gave the order and Claymores acted accordingly by getting up in column. Helen joined them to from the pilot's cabin and she left open door so that pilot can communicate with them without the vox channel. "As soon as you leave us down here go to the capital city and help with the evacuation." Miria ordered. "What about you my Lord? You too will need evacuation craft if the Necrons overwhelmed you."

"Don't worry about us pilot, just be ready when we call you to get here as fast as you can and pick us up." Pilot replies:"Yes my lord." The dropship arrived at its destination; it landed smoothly and opened its hatch. From it came eight powered armored warriors and as soon as they made some distance between themselves and the dropship the pilot lift it up and vanished. Claymores were in a center of small town, it consisted of around 250 houses, with large majority of them having as much as two stories. "Is this it Ilena?" Miria asks. "This is is, this is where the main Necron force will be heading – or at least part of it. If we managed to attract them here the rest of them will sure follow and that will buy some time for defenders to evacuate as many as they can."

"I see, so what would you suggest in this kind of situation?" Ilena looks around for a moment. "Uma could get to the last floor of that tall building over there and set up a sniper position." She points toward what is probably the tallest building in this town, with six stories. "The rest of us should find some cover around here and engage Necron forces as soon as they arrive." "I agree, let us make that happen. Move!"

As soon as Miria issued orders all Claymores dispersed to find best position from which they could easily bring down Necrons. The town was completely empty following the order Ilena gave to the planet Governor several hours before Claymore's ship "The spirit of Vengeance" exited the Warp above the planet itself. Now the entire planet's population was driven from various neighboring towns to the planet's capital, at the capital itself the space port was full of civilians. Millions of people were concentrated on single and small building which could barely hold couple of hundred civilians. At the city's walls Victor's Stormtroopers Regiment worked closely with Cerea PDF (Planetary Defense Force) Regiments.

They are preparing for incoming Necron forces, Necron scouts could be already seen approaching the city walls. Their only hope was that Necrons would think that Claymores were bigger threat and concentrate their main forces there first. In the town all Claymores were in their positions, on the terrace of main administration building were Miria and Tabitha, on the opposite side in what appears to be a hotel were Clare and Cynthia. Deneve and Helen found their covers behind wall not far from administration building, and finally at the top of highest building some several hundred meters from administration building was Uma with her sniper rifle. They are all concentrating on town square, which was consisted of big statue in the middle and big roundabout and market around it. It was a perfect killing ground and best chance to ambush and quickly destroy incoming Necron forces. The only one missing was Ilena who decided to go to the edge of town and report if she notices incoming Necron force. In the administration building Tabitha and Miria were slowly preparing their bolters, checking ammo and reserve clips one last time. Then suddenly Tabitha asks Miria: "Captain Miria, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Tabitha, what is it?" Tabitha asks: "Well, I don't want to sound like coward but why are we doing this?" Miria looks at her surprised. "Doing what Tabitha?"

"This, being on some unknown world and fighting the foe that is much scarier and more powerful than any of the Awakened Beings on our own world, we should be grateful that we survived the last encounter on Gracia. But here we are again going into yet another battle where we can easily end up dead. So we are we doing this captain?" Tabitha's question is hard and Miria could notice anger in her voice. Miria just bows her head, close her eyes and answers: "Do you remember what Dragan did for us Tabitha?" As Miria raised her head, now more serious than ever, Tabitha suddenly got confused. "Uh….I remember captain."

"He saved our lives, even if he was not obliged to. Then he saved us once again by giving his life so that we may defeat Daemon Prince on Dantius. That is a debt we can never repay to him, the only thing we can do in a meantime is to try to offer our assistance as much as we can to the organization that Dragan belonged to so that at least we can repay part of our debt. Furthermore, you saw how things are out here, it's not Rabona where we have to look after sever hundred Humans. On this planet there are still several million of Humans in the space port trying to get away, are you saying that we should leave them to their fate?" Tabitha replies: 'Of course not captain!"

"I know Tabitha, I don't like this as much as you but things are now as they are. If we stayed on Rabona we might have died or lived, I don't know. But I know that we would probably spend great amount of time in the north doing nothing, here we may at least be of some use." Miria pats Tabitha's shoulder. "But don't worry, we will be fine and as soon as all of us agree that we have done enough we will return to our homeworld. Until then we must give our best."

"All right captain, I believe in your words." And with that Tabitha made a smile on her face than returned to adjusting her sights. Below then, behind the concrete wall that was some meter high were Deneve and Helen. "Man this is boring."

"You should be careful for what you wish for Helen, it might bite you in the face." Helen answers: "Oh? Hehehe… I would really like to see that." Helen laughed while Deneve sigh. "You really didn't take anything that happened on Gracia to heart?"

"What? Of course I did, we barely made out of there alive, But this time we have these." Helen raised her bolter. "I never saw one of this in fight; they said that they are quite deadly." Denece continues: "Of course they are, our Claymores may cut a person to peaces but these weapons will completely obliterate their targets. No matter if we hit them in arm or leg." Helen notices: "You know Deneve, it will be a little strange to take down our enemies from distance."

"You would rather fight with all of them in close combat." Helen replies: "Of course not if I have a chance to kill them before they get to me. It's just shame we didn't have those at Pieta." Deneve continues: "I am sure we will have one day, but even if that time comes I will stick with my Claymores. No matter how powerful weapon they produce this Claymores will always be part of us."

"Can' agree more sis." Deneve then asks: "So tell me Helen, did you learn how to fly that thing?" Helen answers: "Sure, the pilot said that I might even try it next time." Deneve asks: "Hm, I can't say that I am thrilled to hear that but I m glad that you learned something new in meantime." Suddenly someone message them over their vox: "To all Claymores this is Ilena, Necron forces are arriving and will be here shortly. I will go to my position and get ready. Remember to attack them only at my command."

"Understood sister." All Claymores acknowledged and prepared themselves. Uma prepared her sniper rifle while all others readied their bolters. Ilena herself arrived in just few seconds and took her position in the same building as Uma, only three stories below her. Suddenly all was quiet; nothing could be heard except wind. Town was as empty as when Claymores arrived, and that made Helen quite irritated. "Can someone tell me when are those Necrons arriving; it's getting quite dull here." She asked quietly over her vox unit. "Be quiet Helen and don't move a muscle, they will be here soon."

"Urgh…. Can they be a little faster, stupid Necrons…" and then utter silence was broken. And instead of tit strange electric like noise was heard as four glowing green orbs were present at the town center." "Wha…..?" Helen asks. "Don't move a muscle, here they are." Ilena gave order and watched in unease as Necrons were arriving. All proves was finished in few seconds and from each glowing green ball came five Necron warriors. Claymores were stunned; they never saw anything like it. "Uh Clare, what are those things?" Cynthia asks quietly. "It must be the Necrons Cynthia, and I must admit that they do look scary."

"What should we do?" Clare answers: "Let's wait on Miria or Ilena to give us order to fire. Until then stay calm and be prepared for battle." From other side Helen to was astonished: "What…the…hell…are…those?"

"Probably Necrons, they do have metallic bodies. I guess this one will be tougher than Orks on Gracia." Suddenly, over the vox Miria was issuing orders. "To all Claymores, listen closely. According to Ilena these are basic Necron warriors, they were probably teleported to investigate if there is someone left In this village. Keep calm and be ready to fire at my command, aim at the head if you can because this is the most efficient way to kill them. And Uma, you will engage only if you see Necron Lord appearing."

"Understood captain." Uma acknowledged and readied her sniper rifle to fire. All Claymores readied their bolters and waiting the orders to engage their targets. The Necrons were really scare sight to look upon. Their entire body was made of metal, except for the eyes that had some kind of green light glowing from them. They could see that some of the original paint from their bodies was missing indicating that they are probably very old. On their chests they could see some kind of signature, probably a sing indicating from what world they are originating, or maybe a symbol of their army or house. Their weapons were rather unusual, they resembled somewhat to some kind of rifle.

The only difference being that there wasn't any kind of tube for projectile bullet but empty space that was filled with strange green light - similar to the one they have in their eyes. Claymores also noticed that they are bigger than ordinary Humans for at least half a meter. All In all they were truly scary sight for any normal person. After few seconds since their teleportation the Necron warriors just stood still at their positions, moving only their heads to look around them. Then they start walking in groups quite slowly, they were probably starting to investigate the village for any kind of life in it. Ilena voxed the rest of the group: "Listen closely, those weapons of there are called Gauss weapons and they work by disintegrating atoms with every shot. So even if they fire on us we would be maybe able to suffer one hit, but not two so be very careful when engaging them. One more thing, they are very weak in close combat but their bodies are quite strong for ordinary swords. So when you are fighting them in close combat turn on power fields on your Claymores before moving to engage them."

"All right, it's almost time, get ready to fire." At Miria's order everybody sighted their targets. But before Miria gave the order something hit one of the Necron warriors and as a result of that hit the upper part of his body exploded and he fell down to the ground. "What the? Who opened fire!" Miria was shocked and she asked for immediate respond. But all Claymores gave the same answer: I didn't fire. "Then who could possibly…" Only now did Miria understood that it wasn't Claymores firing at Necrons as projectiles were still hitting Necrons while she asked for report. In a few second one Necron squad was down and fire stopped for a moment. Other Necron warriors turned to face the attacked, but it seemed that attacked was far away as they were not firing but were instead slowly walking toward the place where the shots came. "What do we do captain Miria?" Helen asks. "Ugh….damn… Can anybody see the attacker?"

"Negative, the shots are coming from the end of that street to your left. And we cannot see it because of the buildings out there." Clare reported back just in time when the shooting started again, the Necron warriors entered the street and were now in line of sight of the mysterious attacker. But this tiem they were hit by more than one weapon. "It seems that there are more of them firing at Necrons, your orders captain?" Uma reported, and after few moments Miria says: "All Claymores open fire, take this Necrons down." With her order given all Claymores opened fire from their hidden position, Necron warriors were now trapped in crossfire and were quickly brought down. "Captain Miria!" Uma asks for Miria via her vox unit. "Yes Uma?"

"I am not sure, but I think that Necrons are attacked from bolt weapons." Miria surprisingly asks: "Bolt weapons? Are you sure?" Uma answers:"I think so, because I just witnessed a minor explosion form the place where Necron was hit. The only weapons that do this kind of damage are bolt weapons."

"So it is our own troops who are attacking them? I thought that you guys said to them to evacuate everything before we arrived." Helen argued. "I don't know Helen maybe it's the Space Marines, but we didn't get report of any of their ships nearby. We will just have to wait and see who it is." Ilena answered her, after they finished Necrons Miria voxed again: "All right, we got them for now. Hold your positions until…"

"Too late, here they go again." Tabitha draw attention to the newly teleported Necron solders, but this time some were different than the ones before. These ones didn't have any kind of gun but instead they had long and shard claws, indicating that they are probably some kind of melee specialists. "All Claymores open fire, take them down!" Miria gave the order and then she herself opened fire. Necrons were disoriented as they were attacked from all sides now, this group also fell down quickly. The third group arrived, and this one had someone that could be identified as a leader. A lone Necron teleported, holding a staff in one of his hands that was longer than him. As soon as he showed up he took several bolt hits but with little effect. "Damn this one is tough!" Helen grudged as she was pouring hit after hit in that Necron character that survived all of them. He just stood out there in the open, taking hits and observing where were the hits coming from. Miria noticed that and voxed: "Watch out everyone, he is looking for our positions." But fortune was on Claymores side today as the mysterious attacked finally appeared from the street after taking down several squads of Necron solders. "Uh, captain Miria, you might have a look at the street. Our mysterious attacked has revealed themselves." Uma voxed Miria and told her about the developing situation.

"All right Uma." After looking at the street Miria was shocked. "What the…. This cannot be good for us." Suddenly Ilena was calling her: "Miria, I cannot see from this angle. Tell me who do you see?" Miria replies to Ilena's request: "Sisters of Battle." Ilena once again asks: "Say that again, I didn't understand you."

"I see Sisters of Battle, a squad of them and a leader. Canoness I think." Ilena just said in herself: "Adepta Sororitas? Damn, I hope they will not make too much problems for us."

The battle was already pretty much when Sisters of Battle decided to show themselves, only few Necron warriors and Necron Lord were left. But the Necron Lord was totally different story than the rest of his warriors. When the sisters appeared with their leader Necron Lord took notice of them, and he indentified the leader quickly. Before his last few warriors fell to the ground he decided to teleport behind Sisters of Battle. The Sisters were caught by surprise and before they turned to retaliate Necron lord used his long staff to kick two sisters on his right side, both of them flew for several meters and fell on the ground. Then he concentrates all his might on Sisters leader who attacked him with her full force. Her Power Sword clashed with Necron Lord's staff, but to no avail. Necron Lord simply used his staff to counter her sword and then he used opening he made by his previous move to grab Sister's leader by her throat and start choking her. "CANONESS!" The two remaining sisters at her left side tried to charge at him to free their leader, but Necron Lord simply toss them like he tossed other two Sisters. Then he lifted Canoness while slowly putting more pressure into his grip.

"You are fools to oppose us." He said in deep machine voice "This planet has been ours for countless millennia and it will remain that way. Now die Human, like the rest of your primitive race." But before Necron Lord could broke Canoness neck something came at crushing speed to his right side and cut down his arm and freed the Canoness. It all happened so fast that even the Necron Lord was surprised. "What is this?" he turned to his right and before him stood Clare with her Claymore at the ready. "Another Human, but I didn't sense you at all. No matter, I see that you are quite amusing. I will have such a good time taking you down." And he swings his staff to try to hit Clare. But Clare avoids that attack easily and retreat to the city's center.

"Fool." Necron lord chanted as he used teleportation to get right behind Clare. Two Sisters that got tossed when Necron Lord first teleported rushed to help their Canoness who saw Clare in her present situation and commented: "That fool, what in the Emperor's name is she doing?" Necron Lord was right behind Clare and he was preparing to deliver the final blow, in front of him Clare just stood silently. "I am disappointed human, this could have been very exciting. Now all that remains is for you to die" He raised his staff and prepared to cut Clare in half but Clare suddenly told him. "I got you right where I want you."

"What." Necron Lord stood there amazed, but it didn't last long. Several moments' later quick slashes of sword could be heard behind him and Necron Lord was cut into pieces. Clare used herself as a bait to get Necron Lord In exposed position and in that moment Ilena run behind him and used her quick sword to cut him into pieces. What remained of Necron Lord fell to the ground; Clare turned around and talked to Ilena who stood there with Claymore in her hand. "I see that you got a little sloppy Ilena."

"Hm…it seems so Clare. I haven't been in action for moths. And a word of advice let me do all the talking with the Sisters of Battle. I already told Miria the same thing." Clare turned to see five Sisters of Battle concentrated around their leader. "You don't trust them?"

"They are highly negative to psykers and mutants and we fall into both those categories. If we do something wrong we may face their guns to, and we won't need that now." Clare answers: "I understand." And then holster her Claymore to hole in her power armor and both her and Ilena head to meet other Claymores who just started appearing in the street. On the other side Sisters of Battle notice them too. "What the… I didn't know that there are more Sisters on this planet. But these are not from our Order."

"It seems so Sister Michele, could it be possible that the liberation fleet is already here?" Two sisters argued about Claymores while their Canoness finally stood up with the help of two of her sisters. "I don't think so Sisters, Necron were also attacked when we start firing on them. These Sisters were here before Necrons arrived, and they were waiting them in ambush." Michele replies: "Huh, what are you implying Canoness?"

"I don't know Sister Michele, but I think we will get our answers shortly. Here they come." Claymores regrouped at the town square and head forward to meet Sisters of Battle. Upon meeting them Miria and Ilena stepped forward to greet them. "Greetings Sisters, my name is Ilena and this is Captain Miria." She points to Miria to the left of her. "We are Sisters from Order of Claymores of the Pure Heart."

"My name is Canoness Valeria, Order of the Martyrs of Cerea. Tell me one thing Ilena, were you here before Necrons arrived because I can swear that I saw a dropship living this area little before Necrons arrived?" Ilena replies: "Yes, the dropship was deploying us here so that we can oppose the Necrons and hopefully drive their interest back from the capital city." Sister Lara then asks: "I see, then tell me Sisters did liberation fleet arrive to help us defeat these menace?"

"I am sorry but we are here to evacuate the population. We lack forces to successfully defend this world so that was the best course of action for this situation." Canoness Valeria comments: "So the rumors were true about the evacuation?"

"They are very true; in fact it was I who ordered it in the first place." Canoness and her sisters look at Ilena with surprise in their eyes; they couldn't say anything for a few moments. Behind Ilena and Miria Helen asks Deneve quietly: "I think that she said something she shouldn't."

"You ordered the evacuation of the planet?" Canoness asks Ilena. "Yes." Canoness is surprised, and she asks: "How could you do this, we are not authorized to evacuate entire world." Ilena replied completely calmly: "They listen to us because we are also Inquisitors." Canoness looked even more surprised than before. She looked at every Claymore that was before her. "All of you?" Ilena replies: "Yes, all of us."

"That….is ridiculous. Sure you are joking?" Sister Michele asks Ilena. "We are not joking; we are just eight female inquisitors who decided to form our own Battle Sister Order. To masses of the Imperium it's much easier to open and talk to the likes of Sisterhood than Inquisition; surely you would agree that this is more efficient than going around in Inquisitor's outfit?" Canoness Valeria address: "Sounds reasonable and it's smart too. But aren't you giving up your privileges to use rare Inquisitorial weapons by taking Sisterhood armor and weapons?". Ilena answers: "Not really, being that our main chose of weapons are our swords we have no problem with using Sisterhood battle armor." Meanwhile, behind Canoness, Sisters under her command are quietly debating. "It is sure strange to see Sisters using such huge swords; those look like that they could be used by Astartes, not us."

"It seems so Sister Lara, but did you saw how easily and quickly they deal with that xeno? Those swords are something." Nadia comments: "Yeah, I am just wondering how was she able to evade that attack and be there, in the town's center so quickly. I didn't see her running at all, she just appeared there." Michele answers: "Nadia, you are imagining things. There is no way that you could see her running, none of us were. We were all lying on the ground and when we finally stood up the battle was pretty much over." Nadia replies: "Sigh….you are probably right Michele. But I don't know, something is not right here…" In the meantime Ilena and Valeria were discussing about what to do next: "So what is the plan Sisters?"

"My initial plan was for us to engage Necrons here so that they will send majority of their forces here so that we could buy more time for civilians to evacuate." Valeria is surprised by Ilena's answer. "What the… are you saying that you actually care about civilian population?" ilena surprisingly asks: "Huh? And why wouldn't I care? These are the Emperor's people, and we as his servants have duty to protect them from harm." Canoness answers: "It's nothing Sister Ilena, just… There is so little Inquisitors that thinks like that. Many of them would rather sacrifice millions for their own agenda." Ilena replies: "We are not like that, in our service we will see to save as many as we can."

"Hm, that sure is noble of you. But I do hope that you will stay that way in the future, for many talked like that and in the end they to sacrificed million when the time came to do that. Do not look at me surprised Sisters, sometimes is better to sacrifice million people so that other billion could live. Majority over minority, that is how it's been for millennial and how it will be for untold more millennia to come." Uma then suddenly asks: "Than tell me Sister Valeria… how those men live with themselves when they know that they murdered millions?"

"They must Sister if they think to continue their work. That is why the Emperor chosen finest of its servants on such high positions. Because he knew that when the hard choice is to be made that these men will made it, and continue with their duties after that as efficiently as before. It is upon the Emperor's servants to carry the sins of Mankind upon ourselves so that our race could live and prosper, that is the burden of the righteous." Meanwhile, behind Ilena, Deneve commented on Canoness comment. "Makes sense, they didn't want for ordinary people to face the burden so they take it all on themselves. This explains Inquisition and other Imperial organizations quite well." Helen comments: "Wow, do you think they will expect the same thing from us?"

"They probably will Helen, but bear in mind that even if we agreed to serve the Emperor for now I do not plan to give my life just yet. I have too much unfinished business back on Rabona." Tabitha comments:" I could not agree more sister Deneve. But it seems that every next major mission we are sent on is more dangerous and harder to accomplish."

"I agree with Tabitha, the last clash with Orks on Gracia was quite serious. We barely managed to get out of there alive." Cynthia expressed her opinion, in the meantime Clare and Miria noticed that the rest of her sisters were arguing about something. "Cynthia, Tabitha, what's the matter?" Miria asks. "Nothing captain." Both of them answered in the same time. "They are just a little concerned Miria." Helen steps up into the conversation. "Huh? Concerned about what Helen?"

"About the fact will we survive yet another suicide mission." Miria turned toward Helen. "Not this again, I thought that we deal with this thing on Gracia."

"I must say that they are right Miria." Clare words came like cold shower to Miria. "Yes, we agreed to help; yes, we agreed to service in the Inquisition but every larger mission that comes gives us even less chances to survive. If we are to survive and return to Rabona one day we must choose our assignments carefully." Deneve also express her opinion on the matter: "Miria, we are not saying that we don't want to help. But us seven going against entire army will not bring us closer to home. We believe in you and we will follow you no matter what, we are just saying that we must be extra careful in choosing our future assignments. Miria looked uneasy at both of them and agreed. "I see. Thank you for your insights, I will carefully consider every assignment we are to undertake in the future and avoid the most hazardous ones."

In the meantime Ilena and Valeria were discussing about what to do next, when suddenly one of Battle Sisters raise her bolter and yelled: "XENO WITCH!"

They all turned toward the administration building, in front of it a mysterious figure was standing still. Ilena and Clare recognize it immediately; it was the same person who helped them back on Gracia. The one who told them about the Orks and the bridge, and the one to whom they gave that strange artifact. It was the one to whom Thelos and Velerius regarded as Eldar, and they have been told to keep a good distance from them. The Eldar was standing still and looking at both Claymores and Sisters of Battle that were across the street.

From the shape of the armor it could be easily concluded Eldar was female, her armor was white with the exception of red hairs coming from the top of hr helmet. She was holding some sort of ranged weapon that look like pistol in her right hand and a long sword in her left hand; sword was cracking in light blue light meaning it was a power weapon. Sister Michele was aiming at the Eldar and she was ready to open fire, but she was stopped by Ilena's voice. "Don't do it!" Sister Michele was surprised at Ilena's action, she immediately protested. "But Lord Ilena, these are xenos as dangerous as the undying ones. Why did you ordered me to back down?"

"Because this one is an old friend." Ilena's answer shocked Canoness Valeria. "Excuse me my Lord… but old friend?" Ilena explains: "She helped us a while back on Forge World Gracia, it was only with her help that we were able to save that world and countless billions living in it." Clare stepped up to explain things. "And she may be here to help us again". "I think we should go and see what she wants here." Ilena declares so and start walking toward Eldar, other Claymores and Sisters followed her. "I understand my Lord but be careful, these Eldar are race of master manipulators. They cannot be trusted, even if they helped you before it was only because they wanted something too."

"Is it really matter what they want as long as they help us Canoness Valeria? But do not worry, we will be careful." Valeria replies: "I understand my Lord, and do not worry I am watching your back." As Claymores and sisters got closer to Eldar she holstered her weapons before them and greets them with open arms. "Nice to see you again Humans, I am glad that you were able to defeat the Orks. But this time the enemy you are facing is simply out of your league." She said so in deep computer like voice, probably the effect of filtering her voice trough her helmet. "So, are they the main reason why you came here?" Miria asks her. "You are right; these Necrons have been our mortal enemies since the War in Haven. I can see that you ordered evacuation of the planet, which was very wise thing to do. And I see that you are trying to buy time by provoking main Necron force to attack you, which is pure suicide Humans."

"Do you have better idea on what to do?" Miria replies back but she is countered by Eldar answer: "You realize by now that this world is lost to you? Beneath the ground millions of Necron are laying dormant and they are waiting to wake up, and when they wake up they will kill every living thing in this sector and beyond."

"What? You got to be joking, millions of these things? How on earth are you planning to defeat them?" Helen is asking while being quite nervous, others are nervous too but they choose to try to hide it as best as they can for now. "I assume you have some kind of plan to deal with them?" Ilena asks Eldar. "We do, and we require your assistance for that."

"Our assistance?" Claymores and Sisters look surprisingly at Eldar "What can we possibly do to help you?" Eldar looked at five Sisters of Battle and says: "We need the artifact you have acquired few months ago that you are keeping inside your basilica." Canoness Valeria is silent. Miria addresses to her: "What kind of artifact did you find Canoness?" Canoness answers: "A very powerful crystal, the readings were of the charts so we decided to keep it until the Mechanicus arrives here to study it."

"That crystal is called Soul Stone, and it can be used to instantly kill every Necron on this planet. The rest of our forces have already established a perimeter and assemble the Soul Circuit, wit hit we will be able to save this planet. But we don't have much time." Valeria protests: "And why should we trust you xeno…" Valeria started to talk but she was cut by Ilena who stretched her arm to note her to stop talking. Ilena then asks Eldar: "What's in it for us?"

"Necrons already know what we are doing and they will throw everything they have against us. They have already moved their main force at our base and left your capital city alone. You will be able to evacuate everyone while we hold our own against Necrons. And after we finish here this world will be free of them and you could easily reclaim it, is not that what you want?" The Eldar offer sounds fair, they will deal with Necrons and after they finish with them they will leave and this planet will again be under Imperial rule. Ilena turns toward Canoness: "Canoness…"

"You are not serous my Lord!? How can you trust this xeno witch!? She is Eldar, their kind is known as manipulative and backstabbing. How can you be sure they will not betray us when they got what they want!?" Canoness Valeria is shouting at Ilena, who is just calmly observing her. "There is no need to get nervous Human, I already told you that our task is to destroy all Necrons on this world. And until we do that we will not leave, so there is no need for you to worry." Eldar are answering to Valeria, followed by Ilena. "Besides, we have no choice here because we lack numbers. Eldar forces are diverting Necron forces from planet's capital; I think that is enough to show us their credibility." Valeria is looking suspiciously at Eldar, than she turned toward Ilena again: "How can you be sure that Necrons are not attacking the capital city anymore? That could be just one more of her lies."

"That much is not a problem Sister, Tabitha!" Tabitah answers: "Yes Ilena?" Ilena then issue her order: "Contact Victor, ask him about the current situation in the city." Tabitha is adjusting her vox unit to match frequency of Victor's vox unit. They are parted some twenty kilometers away, but Imperial vox units are very powerful communication devices. In some cases it was possible for solders to communicate even if they are on opposite sides of that planet. It's all thank to satellites orbiting around the planet, who's technology is so sophisticated it allows millions of solder to communicate on the ground without interference. "This is Tabitha, Lieutenant Victor please responds." Everything is now looking at Tabitha who looks like she is indeed receiving something via her vox unit. After several seconds she happily reported: "Victor just told me that evacuation is almost complete, he is also saying that the main Necron force stopped advancing toward the capital and it's turning toward north. He is asking for his next orders."

"Tell him to see to the end of evacuation and then to leave as well." Ilena issued orders and then she returned to Valeria. Valeria is thinking now what to do, she is doubtful because of the Eldar. "Sister, listen to me. The Eldar are buying time for Emperor's people to evacuate, and they agreed to give us our world back once they finish off with the Necrons here. And giving our current situation I think that working with them for now is not so bad decision." After slight hesitation: "All right Sister Ilena, we will give the Eldar artifact we found and we will help them to destroy the Necron threat. But regardless of everything they done I will still watch my back, I advise you to do the same thing."

"I don't think that will be necessary, but we will also keep a close watch on them." After they agreed to work together with Eldar, Claymores and Sisters of Battle go their way. Claymores choose to follow Edar to their main base while Sisters of Battle will go to their basilica to retrieve the artifact they found a few months ago. From the little town just several kilometers from the main capital Claymores with Eldar have gone north toward main Eldar base while Sisters went northeast toward their basilica, which was located some few kilometers inside the deep forest that covers that entire region. After a few hours of walking Claymores and Eldar reached main base, it was essentially an open hill with energy shields and heavy weapons all over it.

And on top of the hill a giant machine called Soul Circuit stayed dormant, surrounded by several Eldar who constantly monitor over it. The Eldar led Claymores to what seems to be their leader, judging by how other Eldar addressed and respected him. He wore black armor (unlike everyone else who wore white) and white helmet that is black except from the front where it is white. On his chest he have a large like red stone adjunct into his uniform and on his belt he is carrying a sword and something that looks at gun. He was talking to some Eldar Guardians, but when Claymores arrived he send the Guardians off to their positions and addressed the Eldar hat brought Claymores to him: "Tandriel, you have return. Are these Humans the one that returned the soul stone to you on Gracia?"

"Yes Warlock, they have agreed to help us to stop the undying ones." The Warlock approached the Claymores and presented himself: "Greetings Humans, my name is Ronan and I am a Warlock of Biel-Tan Craftworld." Ilena step forward: "Inquisitor Ilena, Canoness of Order of Claymores of the Pure Heart." Valerian commented: "Good to see that you are reasonable unlike the rest of your kind, you helped us on planet Gracia and now we will help you by stopping the undying ones." Miria asks: "Are you sure that you can defeat them?"

"In war nothing is certain Human, but we Eldar have combating the Necrons and defeating them time and time again since before your kind came out of Terra's oceans. With our Soul Circuit activated we will bring swift demise to the undying ones." Ilena assures the Warlock of Claymore's intentions: "The Sisters will arrive soon with the artifact we promised. We will also help you in defense of this position until you are ready to use it."

"I see, very well then. We will fight for our own honor and you can fight for your world." Ilena replies: "Understood." so, and the Warlock leaves their company to attend to more pressing matters. Tandriel approach to them: "Well I can say that you have surprised him quite a lot, he never expected that much respect from Humans."

"The Imperials do not trust your kind at all; they have given us countless warnings against your kind. But so far you didn't do anything to comprise our trust. And now you are even helping us to save this world, so for us at least there is no need to not trust you thus far." Miria expressed her opinion. "I should warn you, not all of our kind wants to work with you, most of our kind don't care if you Humans all die out. To the most of us you are primitives, not even worth our attention." Deneve asks "Do you think so as well?".

"Yes as most of your kind is just like that: oppressive, arrogant and racist that kills everything non Human in their sight. But I also think that not all Humans are bad, the truth is that most of you are just scared which is understandable giving your history. You help me to retrieve my brother's sousl stone and I am very grateful for that." Clare jumps in and asks "You mean that artifact was…"

"Yes, it was my brother's soul captured inside that stone after he fallen in battle on very distant world. He was gathered by your Mechanicus and transferred to Gracia to be investigated. I did everything in my power to evade you and Orks to retrieve it, and I was very happy when you retuned him to me. That is why I convinced Ronan to allow you to assist us once I heard you came here as well." Miria then addressed her: "I see, we are glad you were able to be rejoined with your brother. Where is he now?"

"He is on our Craftworld, in infinity circuit. A place where all Eldar souls end up when their bodies died, and I hope that someday he will return in battle to help us against the undying ones. I also wanted to tell you something Claymores." All Claymores looked at her wanting to hear what she will say. "Be careful, this universe is very dangerous – especially for someone like you who are half daemons. Be especially careful around the Inquisition, they may seem like you allies but deep down inside they are just as rotten as other Humans are. Giving your unique nature they might try something in the future, os be prepared for anything."

"Thank you, we will take that consideration in mind. Oh I see that Sisters have arrived." Ilena noticed that Valeria with her four Sisters have come back from their basilica and she have brought the Eldar artifact with her. The Eldar took artifact and start working on Soul Circuit, the machine begins to transform in front of Claymores and she also started to illuminate strange lightning when the Eldar put artifact in it. Sister Valeria then joined Claymores and all of them moved into position just several meters from the machine. In front of them were numerous Eldar, hiding behind force shields. They also had many heavy weapons like Shuriken and D Cannons; in addition to that they had several walkers and two grav tanks.

Claymores and sisters readied as well, Sister Nadia with her Heavy Bolter and Uma with her sniper rifle took their position near the machine to provide heavy cover fire once Necrons get to close. In front of them remaining Sisters and Claymores formed three fire teams consisted of three warriors, and in front of those three teams stood Valeria and Ilena who would take down any Necron that get to close to them. In one fire team were Nadia, Michele and Laura, the other consisted of Clare, Tabitha and Cyntha and the last one consisted of Miria, Deneve and Helen. Each team was behind force shield and each team covered the Eldar weapons teams In case that Necrons came to close to them. "Ugh, how much longer is this going to take?"

"Patience Helen, Eldar said that this machine is fragile and that they will need some time to finish it." Helen replies:"I know Deneve, but this is making me very uneasy. Standing here, waiting for those horrors to just march and overwhelm us."

"If you are felling uneasy Helen just remembered all those civilians that we were able to save by buying them time to evacuate. And bear in mind that this is not over yet, when that machine is activated it will kill all of Necrons on this planet. So we just have to hold out until then, and giving all the preparations Eldar made it will not be that much hard." Helen answers: "I see, thank you sister Miria."

"Hm, a machine that can instantly kill every Necron on one world, it would be very nice if we had one such machine that could kill every yoma back on Rabona." Miria replies: "Sigh, I know Deneve, our goal is still very far away. But I am confident that one day we will return to Rabona and triumph against the Organization." Deneve answers: "I too think so sister Miria." Some several meters from them Clare was also having a conversation with Tabitha and Cynthia.

"Listen carefully; we will fire at them as long as we can. Once some of them get close to use leave me the close combat and continue to take them out from distance." Cynthia asks: "You will go alone against them Clare-chan?" Clare answers: "Yes Cynthia, I will engage them in close combat when the time comes to allow you to pick them off from distance while they are concentrated on me." Tabitha comments: "That is quite dangerous Clare, we cannot leave you to go alone and face them!" Cynthia also joined: "I agree with Tabitha, it's quite dangerous. Not to mention foolish considering their numbers and their strength. It would be probably for the best if we were to join you."

"You are not as skilled with the sword on close ranged combat as I am, and I am not as skilled at ranged combat as you two. And do not worry Cynthia, Tabitha, I don't plan to die here as well. This is just the precaution if they get to close." Cynthia answers: "All right Clare, in that case we got your back. But if to many of them attack you we will join as well."

"Thanks guys." Clare answered back and took her position behind energy shield. The field in front of them is quiet as nothing but endless green landscape with occasionally some tree or rock formations. Then suddenly the Eldar got ready, they have received the news that Necrons are coming. Several minutes there was nothing but silence in Eldar and Claymore lines, all of them are waiting for the undying ones to arrive. Soon their waiting was over as Eldar announced that the Necrons are just over the hill. Ronan took his power sword and made a stance among his troops.

"May our ancestors watch over us today as we fight the great enemy!" But his cheering turned to despair when the Necrons finally showed themselves over the horizon. From left to right the horizon was filled with black and green colors of Necron army, the vast green valley in front of them was slowly disappearing beneath the advance of Necron warriors. Claymores were shocked to see such force, to them it seems that outnumber even the Orks with their numbers. In first it seemed that Necrons number several hundred warriors with dozen of vehicles, but they just keep coming and coming from the horizon.

"Kaela Mensha Khaine…. All Guardians prepare for battle. Show this Necrons the power of Eldar." At his command the Eldar Guardians fire away their heavy weapons. Shuriken cannons send a volley of plasti-crystal diamond strong material cut through the Necron lines with ease. Necron warriors were powerful and quite thought, being made out of living metal, but they were slow and that was the only advantage Eldar and Claymores have against them. As long Necrons were far away and in range of Eldar and Claymore weapons they could be hold until the Soul Circuit was completed. Shuriken fire was hitting Necron lines with high accuracy, cutting Necron warriors line by line. But even that firepower was not enough as Necrons were just emerging from the horizon. "Oi you got to be kidding me. Just how many of these guys are out there?" terrified Helen asks out loud.

"It seems to many for us to handle, if this Eldar machine don't work we are done for!" Deneve answeres. Beside her Miria turns toward Tandriel:"How much longer Tandriel? "

"The Bonesingers reported that they need more time to finish it." Deneve replied: "If they do not hurry we will be overwhelmed soon!" Tandriel answers: "I know, but we must trust them. They say it will not be long now…. WATCH OUT!" Tandriel screamed to alert Claymores and Sisters of Battle to a new danger. Between them and Eldar weapon teams small glowing green light appeared and from them several Necron warriors appeared. It was just like in the city; they appeared from the thin air and threaten the Eldar weapon teams who were busy with the Necron army in front of them. Claymores and Sisters of Battle quickly got into action and as soon as Necrons were fully materialized they opened fire on them. Bolter fire struck Necrons with devastating blows as each shot penetrated their armor and then exploded inside them, creating hundreds of small parts from one unfortunate Necron warrior.

In the meantime Tandriel charged with her power sword and engage several Necrons in close combat. Her power sword was cutting trough Necron warriors with ease, and thanks to her advanced reflexes she was able to cut down as much as several Necrons in a blink of an eye. Such was the way of the Banshees, the Eldar harbingers of death who used their power swords and superior reflexes and agility to quickly close to the enemy and cut them to pieces. But even with all her effort the Necrons were still incoming, phasing in between first and second defense line in much larger numbers. That forced Ilena and Valeria to join the battle with Tandriel, cutting down Necron warriors as they were phasing in. Two of them also didn't show any mercy, Valeria's power sword and Ilena's power Claymore are cutting down dozen of Necron warriors at the same time. But even with all their effort the Necrons just keep coming, it soon began even worse as they were starting to repair themselves.

"What the… ILENA, VALERIA WATCH OUT! THESE THIGS ARE STARTING TO REPAIR THEMSELVES!" Clare shouted to warn them about new emerging threat. 'What? Don't tell me…' Ilena couldn't believe it, even with her own eyes watching. The Necron warrior that she cut into several pieces just a while ago was already fully connected again and he was starting to rise up when Ilena cut his head in half and finally destroyed him. 'Damn, I thought that they won't start doing that at all. This is very bad." Now there was a threat that they would be overwhelmed as more Necrons were coming while the ones they brought down were self-repairing. Clare and Miria joined the fight; they draw their Claymores and hit the fist Necrons that were close to reassembling themselves.

They didn't even use their special powers as Necrons were to slow for them, and with power upgrade o n their Claymores it was as easy to cut through their living metal just like it was nothing more than ordinary yoma. Behind them the remaining Sisters and Claymores were continuing to fire upon the newly phased Necron warriors and bringing them down. But even with all that power on their hands it was still not enough, some reassembled Necrons were already up and they immediately started to attack Eldar heavy weapons teams. Clare and Miria noticed that and they hurried up as fast as they could to deal with them. As usual they would dispatch them very quickly, but it was too late as the damage has been done, two heavy weapon crews were killed, swapped away by gauss fire. And as a result the Necron army that was still far away started getting closer and closer. "This is bad Miria, they are not so far away now."

"Tch, I know Clare. Let us try to hold them as long as we can, if we concentrate on this one's here than maybe…" "Miria watch out!" Clare warned her and Miria turned around as quickly as her could with word already in defensive stance. Behind her was Necron Wrath, unit with torso and a very long tail instead of legs. Her hands were made of very long fingers; each was as sharp as the finest blade and hard as diamond. Wrath strike at Miria but she was able to block it, Clare appeared next to it and cut it in two. "Thanks Clare."

"It's ok, just watch out there are more of them coming." In front of them in place were the slain Eldar heavy weapon crews were several dozen of Necron Wraths were appearing and starting to attack remaining Eldar heavy weapons teams. Miria and Clare rushed to oppose them as Valeria, Tandriel and Ilena were still busy dealing with phased in Necron warriors. It was much harder to dispatch Necron Wraths as they were close combat specialists, so Clare and Miria had to put in extra effort to dispatch them. One Wrath tried to dispatch Miria's head, Miria pulled her upper part of the body back and she was able to avoid Wrath's deadly strike. In next moment when Wrath finished its attack Miria used the open space and cut the Necron Wrath in two, from bottom to top in one precise strike. On her right Clare was fighting with three Wrath in the same time, holding them off with her windcutter, and when Clare found an opening she would draw her Claymore as fast as she could land deal one swift and devastating blow to Wrath.

She would then return her Claymore to its sheets and concentrate on the next one. But tiem was running out as Necron Wraths were able to overwhelm several heavy weapon teams and as a result the main Necron army was almost at the first line of defense. From there Eldar Guardians and Dark Reapers started firing on Necrons, but even for them it was only a matter of time before they would get overwhelmed. Ilena get a moment of pause after dealing with several Necrons who were just starting to reassemble themselves, she took one look at the battlefield and she was worried. Several meters in front of her Miria and Clare were battling the horde of Necron Wraths and left and right from them Eldar forces were throwing everything they had on slowly approaching Necrons, but it was all in vain since their numbers were not drooping and to make matters worse every next second they were closer to them. She turned toward Tandriel: "Tandriel! How much longer?"

"Any second now…" and as she finished her sentence very loud noise could be heard behind them. Sisters and Claymores stop firing and turned around only to be amazed but the sheer size of the Soul Circuit. On its full power it was like a giant arc that have glowing stone in its middle. The stone was glowing in blinding while light that was getting brighter and brighter. Ronan noticed that too: "Khaine be praised, the Soul Circuit is complete. Activate it!"

He gave signal to bone singers and they started working on it. The stone in the middle started to rotate around his axis in great speed, concentrating all his light around itself. And after few moments it suddenly stooped and released all its light in one powerful shockwave. The shockwave was so powerful that it knocked down everybody, in several seconds it was already over the horizon. Every Necron that was cut in it had his entire body shocked with electricity and after short struggling all of them shut down. The loud battlefield was now turned into quiet scrap yard; with Necron remain all over it. "WOOHOOO! Take that you annoying robots!" Helen cherished their victory, the rest of Claymores and Sisters smiled. They were all glad this was all finally over. They exit their cover and rejoined it was then that they heard: "Oh no…" it was Tandriel, saying so in deep worried voice.

"Huh? What is it Tandriel?" Miria asks, but before she could get an answer she could hear Uma besides her trembling: "No way, how is this possible?" Miria also noticed that all others were shocked and scarred. She turned around only to see the entire Necron army rising again. "What that…." She tried to say something, but she was cut by Tandriel: "The Soul Circuit didn't work." She said that in silent hopeless voice as the Necron army was once again standing and on the horizon, behind them, the first Necron Monoliths were appearing.

Everyone was shocked by what happened; instead of ending the Necron threat the Soul Circuit seem to have worsened the things. Even the Eldar were shocked, they were certain their machine will do the job. "Ronan, what happened? Why didn't the Soul Circuit work?" Tandriel desperately asks Ronan. "I don't know Tandriel, I also thought this will work."

"WATCH OUT, BEHIND YOU!" But before Ronan could acknowledge her warning he was pierced trough his chest by what seems to be a long spear. He was lifted up and turned around, behind him was Necron Lord. The rest of the Eldar were too busy to help their Warlock, and Tandriel could only watch in horror. "You monster…" Ronan addressed to Necron Lord. "Foolish mortals, you think you have it all planned didn't you? We knew what this machine could do so we tempered with your artifact. And now instead of sending the signal to shut us all down it sent a signal to wake us all up."

"No…." Necron Lord continues: "And now thanks to your machine our entire Tomb World is alive and we will conquer not just this world but this entire sector. And it was all thanks to you." Necron Lord said that to Ronan's face as he was finally dying out, before pulling him off from his spear. "NOOOOO!" Tandriel screamed and charged at Necron Lord. "Tandriel!" Miria wanted to head to her but she was stopped by Valeria: "We must go now sister if we are to survive."

"We cannot just leave her here." Valeria answers: "Their plan has failed and now we have entire Tomb World against us, if we don't go now we are as good as dead." While Valeria and Miria were arguing Tandriel engaged the Necron Lord. She strike him time and time again but he was able to counter her every attack, but Tandriel didn't gave up as her every attack became stronger than the last one. In the end she was just and organic being fighting super advanced machine, Necron Lord was able not only do counter almost every attack but to regenerate every wound Tandriel made in lightning speed. Finally Tandriel made an opening and Necron Lord use it, he stretched his left arm and grab Tandriel. He raises her over himself and then he hit her at ground with all his strength. Tandriel almost lost conciseness and was badly hurt, she struggled to move when Necron Lord appeared before her: "That was very brave from you Eldar, unfortunately I was pointless. You will end up just the rest of your miserable species." He raised his spear, ready to finish her of, in his glowing green eyes were as emotionless as the cold heart. Tandriel make peace with her destiny.

"I am sorry brother…" Necron Lord strikes and his attack was repelled. Tandriel raised her head only to see Clare barely holding against Necron Lords attack. The Necron Lord immediately came after her, but with her speed and agility Clare was able to dodge the attack and to prepare to defend against new one. "Annoying human, you will die." Necron Lord said as he strike blow after blow at Clare. But Clare was not alone, all Claymores and Sisters started to fire upon Necron Lord, he backed up to protect himself against incoming fire. As he was defending himself Clare prepared to do quick sword on him, but she was stopped by Ilena who flew beside her. "Let me Clare." Ilena prepared her sword as Necron Lord raised his spear.

"Silly human, that was way too predictable attack." But he was mistaken as Ilena released her quick sword. "Wha…" Necron Lord didn't finish his sentence; he was now in several hundred peaces which flew all around. Ilena's quick sword strikes at incredible speed, so fast that all Necron Lord's regenerating abilities were completely useless. He soon turned into a pile of living metal that was spread all around; it was cut into such small pieces that regeneration was not possible. "Ilena?" Confused Clare just stood there silently and watched at Ilena who just finished her killing move. "I am alright, how is Tandriel." Clare turned to see that Tandriel was already taken by an Eldar Guardian.

"Don't worry human, she will be all right. I suggest that you retreat as well, this world is lost to both of us." Clare asks: "What about you then?" Guardian answers: "We will start retreating in few moments, as soon as we get our forces together. Go now and don't look back." The Guardian said as he took barely awake Tandriel with him and disappears amongst his own kind who was still firing at incoming Necrons. "Clare, Ilena! Come over here, we are living." Miria is issuing an order for retreat.

-"And just where are we suppose to retreat to Miria?" Clare asks, and she was answered moment later by Valeria.  
>-"We will retreat to our basilica, it's not far from here and there is a transport ship inside. Now come on, I doubt that these Eldar will last long."<p>

Claymores and Sisters of Battle left the battlefield and entered forest, from there they had some ten minutes running until they reach Sister's basilica. For Claymores this was annoying as they were used to run at high speed in this situation, but they couldn't leave Sisters behind nor they could just show their true powers to them. They were the fighting arm of Ecclesiarchy and helping hand of Ordo Hereticus, to them things like Claymores who are half daemons are abomination to holy human form and good only for extermination. Ilena was well aware of that, and during the entire time she was trying to make them as less suspicious as possible. But right now, both Sisters and Claymores were too busy figuring out how they will survive the Necron onslaught. Sister Nadia had to throw her heavy bolter and with that their entire range of heavy weapons. The only armament they had now were their bolters with the exception of Claymores and Canoness swords. There was still nothing around them, even if all sounds from battlefield behind them disappeared about minute ago. They didn't know the Eldar fate, but they knew one thing – the Eldar bought them some time and they were now using it to survive. "Valeria, how much longer until we reach basilica?"

"Only about five more minutes of running Miria." Miria and Valeria are discussing while running. "Good, tell me about the aircraft. Is it operational?" Valeria answers: "It is, everything is prepared. We make sure of it when we were retrieving the artifact. There is just one problem". "And that is?" Ilena asks and Valeria is answering very depressively. "We have no pilot."

"WHAT?" Uma screamed from the bottom of her lungs' "But if we have no pilot then how will we be able to escape?" She was then comforted by Cynthia: "Don't worry Uma, are you forgetting something? We have a pilot with us." Clare uses her head to point to Helen who is running in front of her. "But Clare she was only flying once with the pilot, and was watching the whole time. How sure are you that she will get us out of here?"

"Even if I just watched Uma I had several courses with that pilot before we left our ship. I am sure that I can get us out of here." Helen annoyingly answers Uma's question. "I really hope you can Helen, you are our only hope of getting out of here in one piece. But for now let us increase our pace, the basilica shouldn't be much further from here." Ilena orders her sisters to increase their speed as they were closing to basilica itself. And after few minutes later they have finally arrived, they exited the woods and in front of them there was some sixty meters of open terrain and after that the Sister's basilica. The basilica itself was magnificent building, with a single large done covering it. Behind it there was much smaller building behind witch you could clearly see landing pad and one Valkyrie landed there. Claymores and Sisters stand for a moment to rest, and all of them were astounded by what they saw.

"Praise the Emperor, finally we can go now from this xeno infested world." Sister Nadia is full of rejoice and she is now showing it. But her rejoice suddenly came to an end when full battalion of Necron troops teleported between them and basilica, they were located about twenty meters from basilica itself. "TO COVER!" Canoness Valeria screamed and at her command everyone were running to several rock formations that were located all around the valley. Almost all got to safety except Michele who was hit by gauss heavy blaster just moment before she got to cover, she was alive but badly hurt as gauss heavy fire torn her power armor and made a small flesh wound. "Damn it."

"Are you alright?" Tabita asks Michele who is checking her wound. "I am alright sister, but I can't say the same for my armor. Damn xenos punched trough it in one shot." From distance they could see the Necron army is slowly advancing toward their position, they are lead by another Necron Lord, supported by several Immortals armed with Gauss Blasters. Their heavy weapons were fired around rock formations were Claymores and Battle Sisters were hiding to block any chance of their escape, for Claymores this was nothing as they could use their advanced speed to run away.

But they couldn't leave Sisters of Battle to their faith, and they couldn't also help them with using their powers as they would be targeted by certain elements of the Inquisition later. They were also short on ammunition, about one clip for Bolter was remaining for each Claymore, and Uma had only three more bullets for her sniper. The situation was getting desperate as Necrons were now only about fifteen meters from them, five more meters and they will be in range of standard Necron warriors. But Necrons suddenly stopped, and Necron Lord stepped in front of his army and said:

"There is no escape Humans, we now control this entire world. Don't fight back, join us in an endless tranquility of death. Your resistance is futile, you are outnumbered and outgunned. See the real truth and surrender yourself, I promise that your journey to the afterlife will be as painless as it can possible be." Helen asks:"Damn this guy, what are we suppose to do Miria?"

"I agree with Helen, we cannot just wait here for them to kill us. We must act now." Deneve suggests, but Miria replies: "Tch, I know Deneve. But this guy is not making it any easy. If we could only… what are you doing Valeria?" Miria looks at Valeria who kneel down, cross her hands, place them on her chest and was looking at haven with her eyes close. The rest of Battle Sisters were doing the same thing, they were silently saying something. Miria got closer to her her words:

…for you are the Master of Mankind and master of galaxy by might of your inexhaustible armies. Please father, do not give us to temptation but release us from evil and protect us from the same. For we are Adepta Sororitas, your servants until death…" Valeria and the others were praying to the Emperor, to save them from this difficult situation.

'Such devotion, I wish that we also have some divine being to ask for help in this time of crisis." Miria though in herself 'But we have no time for this, right now…" Miria didn't finish the sentence when something happened. Behind Claymores and Battle Sisters blinding light appeared, it flashed for several moments and then it disappeared. When Claymores look again, after their eyes had recovered from temporal blindness, they were stunned. In the place of those flashes giants in black were standing, they looked like Space Marines but they were much bigger and bulkier, on their left shoulder they could see the chapters sign – white bird that resemble raven.

They are at least nine feet tall and two times more bulky than normal marines; their helmet is white with big red glowing eyes. The moment they appeared they raised their weapons; it resembled a normal bolter with difference of being twice as big and having two barrels instead of one. They hold it in their right hand while their left hand has power fist attached to it, a close combat weapon with power field that is capable of doing serious damage even to heavy vehicles and tanks. The Marines raised their weapons and yelled: "VICTORIUS AUT MORTIS!" after which they unleashed their wrath. Fire from their weapons hit Necron lines and cut to pieces a lot of Necron units. Just one hit from their big weapons blast a single Necron warrior into thousands of pieces, and several of them are wearing very big heavy weapon that was capable to fire as much as six heavy bolter rounds in second.

Those with that kind of heavy weapon concentrated their fire in endless volley of heavy bolts that were fired at incredible speeds, hitting the main body of Necron force and slowly cutting them to pieces. Necron Lord was shocked with what happened, he too was targeted but thanks to his out of the ordinary armor he was able to even withstand that kind of heavy fire. His soldiers were not so lucky, even his Immortals were cut to pieces all except one that was close to him. He took his chance and fire his heavy gauss blaster on one of the heavy armored marines, but his heavy gauss blaster fire bounced off marine's heavy armor and in next moment that marine took notice of that single Immortal that was left and after raising his weapon he blast it to pieces. Claymores were stunned, never before did they see that kind of power. These warriors were even able to fight back the army of the dead, so far without even being scratched.

"What the hell are those guys?" Stunned Helen asks in midst of confusion. "Those must be the Terminators that Tau mentioned to us, I never believed we would actually see one." Ilena answered, even she was surprised at what she is seeing now. So far she only read Dragan's stories and heard legends about Terminators, the finest solders of Chapter taking the most sacred armor and the most destructive guns imaginable. They seemed to be there to help suppress Necrons and take the world back, but no one asked anything since Sisters were still praying and Claymores were still shocked. Then one of them break his formation and got closer to them: "Are you Claymores of the Pure Heart?"

"Uh….y…yes. Yes we are!" Tabitha answered; lumbering giant stands right in front of her. "I am veteran sergeant Vicious from Raven Guard, and we are here on request from Lord Inquisitor Nero. We saw that you have already finished the evacuation but you were unable to evacuate yourself. We will cleanse this alien threat here, and in the meantime we want you to make to that aircraft and make a run for it."

"What about yourself?" Deneve who is near Tabitha asks. "We will do our duty to the Emperor and bring swift retribution to these undying Necrons, Lord Inquisitor Nero said that you are vital part of the Inquisition and you are not to be lost at any cost. Now go, we will make a path for you…Sister?" Vicious turned toward Sister Valeria who was still praying, Tabitha suddenly felt something and start to shiver. "What is this? It can't be?"

"What is it Tabitha?" Deneve asks but she receives no answer, a little further away Clare to was sensing something. "What is this right now? I sense strong energy coming from Sisters of Battle, but that should not be possible. How can I feel yoki from someone who never had yoma flesh and blood put into them?" But it was not long before Sisters of Battle started to shine. They shined in bright gold and their light was so strong that Claymores were blinded with it. Suddenly they all rise, and their eyes were not normal at all – they too are filled with light. 'What the hell is this?' Miria thought in herself while looking at Sister of Battle. But the answer came itself from Valeria: "Claymores, listen to me. My Sister will concentrate their fire to bring down heavier Necron units while we will engage the min close combat and cut ourselves path to our salvation. Do not fear, do not falter, Emperor will saw us victorious this day." All other Sisters of Battle rallied behind their Canoness and raised their bolters, but instead of bolt round from their guns came blinding beams of light. Those beams were literally melting Necron units they hit, each beam was going through several Necrons at once and Sisters were releasing new beam with every push of the trigger.

"Brother Sergeant, concentrate your fire on the center and right, we will take the left and fight our way to the Valkyrie." Veleria talked to Vicious. "All right sister, take care. The Emperor protects!" and with that veteran sergeant and his Terminators were focusing all their fire on center and right Necron flanks. Thanks to concentrated ranged fire a while ago many Necron warriors were killed and with them all of their Immortals, so the only Necrons now remaining were ordinary warriors. But even they were still dangerous if they get too close, but if they manage to get to them in close combat they will crumble and that will be their ticket out of there. Valeria turned toward Claymores who were still shocked by what they saw just moments ago. "Claymore sisters…"

"Just what the hell are you?" Uma asked while trembling, fear could be sensed in her voice. "It matters not who we are now, but who are you." Claymores look confused. "Is there something you want to tell us Canoness?" Ilena asks. "We know who you are, we can see it now. You are half-daemons daemon-hunters." Ilena is worried now, 'How the hell could she know that? Now we are definitively over after this battle is done.' "How do you know that?" Miria asks.

"Our Emperor told us when he answered our prayers." Now everyone was looking at her like she is insane "He also told us that you are pure of heart and that no harm should be brought upon you." Valeria is getting closer to Claymores until she is standing some meter if front of them. "So I ask you now sisters, will you follow me into battle? Fight by my side?" Deneve state reasonable point of view: "What are you saying? You can't possible thinking to go and face all those Necrons alone."

"I am not alone sister, my Emperor is with me. And now I have you, so let us swing our sword and bring holy retribution to these horrors." Claymores were now looking at Miria and Ilena, waiting for orders. Both of them took second to think what to do and both of them draw their claymore swords. "Led the way Canoness, we will definitively follow you." The rest of Claymores follow their example.

Valeria expose herself from rock that was so far covering both her Sisters and Claymores from Necron fire, in front of her stood large Necron force that was slowly advancing toward them. "IN THE EMPEROR'S NAME!" Valeria shouted and charged toward Necron lines, she was immediately followed by her sisters that fired volleys of beaming light that melted down Necron warriors. Necron warriors that were still intact noticed Valeria as she was charging toward them and slowly raise their rifle to bring her down as she was getting in range of their fire. Just as they were ready to fire in front of them unknown figure appeared and cut them to pieces, then the warriors behind them, then the warriors behind them and so on.

Claymores were now free to use their unique abilities, phantom, quicksword and windcutter worked together in perfect harmony and cut lines of Necron warriors at once. Following them were Deneve's two Claymores and Helen's stretched arm, in support from three younger Claymores who didn't have as special abilities like their older sisters but who was also very deadly when they get close enough to their enemy. Necrons were confused as they were attacked blindly fast, they were able to see them but weren't able to respond as their bodies were to slow for Claymores. And when Canoness Valeria joined them it was practically all over for them as she used another special ability that blinded every single Necron warrior around her and Claymores, making them even easier to kill.

In several minutes of bloody and pretty one-sided battle Claymores and Sisters of Battle killed every last Necron warrior that was left on the left flank, once the battle ended on their side Sisters of Battle returned to normal. They lost their shyness and their eyes stopped glowing and returned to normal, but they all collapsed on the ground the moment they returned to normal. Their bodies were exhausted from the strange power they used in order to defeat their enemies. Claymores tried to help them to get up but they were all unconscious, so everyone except Miria, Ilena and Clare who just stood there and watched the rest of the battle that was fought on the central and right Necron lines. The Necrons lead by their Lord tried to get closer to Terminators to get in range to attack them, but just as they started to make progress Sergeant Vicious teleported at the front of Necron lines with several more Terminators that wore close combat weapons and start engaging them in close combat.

Necron warrior's posses powerful ranged attack but they were quite weak in close combat, that was seen moments after Assault Terminators engaged them in close combat. The only one in their army who could do some damage was Necron Lord and he was tied in combat against Vicious, two of them exchanged powerful blows but neither gain the upper hand. Necron Lord strike at Veteran Sergeant, but Vicious used his right Power Claw to deflect Necron Lord attack and then he immediately launched a counter-attack with his left Power Claw, targeting Necron Lord's head. But Necron Lord counters that by using the other end of his staff and the situation again returns to draw as neither of them gained the upper hand. "Should we go and help him? He looks like he has a hard time beating that guy." Helen asks while holding Sister Nadia. "No."

"Ilena…" Clare starts to complain, but she is cut by Ilena: "He told us to get out of here and that is exactly what we will do. They are buying us time to escape and I for one am not the one who will let their effort go in vain." Clare thinks for a minute then silently agrees: "All right, everyone let's go. The way to the landing pad is clear now." But just as they were starting to go toward landing pad a major development happened in battle that draws their attention to Necron Lord and Sergeant Vicious. Sergeant made an opening that Necron Lord used and stabs the Sergeant in stomach, Claymores were stunned. They looked in horror as they couldn't do anything from that range, and in addition nto range they had to cut trough Necron that stood against them and Necron Lord. As Veteran Sergeant was struggling with pain Necron Lord got closer to him and says: "Pitiful creature of bone and flesh, did you really think that you can outmatch me?" In that moment Vicious used his left hand to grab Necron Lord, Necron Lord is confused but he then noticed that Vicious's right hand is ready to strike.

"You used brute strength to outmatch me?" and with one powerful swing of his lightning claws the Necron Lord head was cut into several pieces and the Necron Lord fell. Sergeant Vicious to fell on his back after Necron Lord grip was no more, he suffered devastating blow to his stomach and was dying. Fro mafar, Claymores watched in agony, they couldn't believe what just happened. "He used himself as a bait and actually suffered damage so that he may kill him? That's pretty risky." Deneve commented on situation. She and four other Ghosts were still carrying unconscious Sisters of Battle. "Miria, should we…" Tabitha asks, but before she could finish Miria interrupts her.

"There is no need for that; two of his brothers are already near him. It seems he will be fine." She looked as the two Assault terminators took their wounded Sergeant and drag him to their lines. "We should go while we still have this opening; we will thank them once we are out of harm's way." Claymores run toward the droppad and there they found intact Valkyrie Airborne Assault Carrier, after they opened the doors they went inside and quickly closed the doors behind them. Once inside they put unconscious Sisters of Battle in seats and secured them for the flight. Helen immediately head to the pilot's cabin and took a seat, from there she checked the aircraft operational status. After checking out that Sisters are secured and that the rest of her Sisters are doing the same as well Miria head to pilot's cabin to see what is the status of aircraft. "So Helen, can this thing fly?"

"It can Miria, its reservoirs are full and I am now starting the take off preparations." Miria asks: "Are you sure you can do this?" Helen replies: "I was very well instructed on what to do and I saw how that pilot flew, besides there is no one else who can do this so I am going to do my best. I know my sisters are counting on me."

"Hm, I know you can do this, just take your time." Miria smiled and took a seat right behind Helen, she secured herself and asks Ilena who is sitting in the cargo area: "Is everyone secured?"

"We are all good; we can go whenever we are ready." After gaining confirmation from Ilena, Miria returned to Helen: "We can go now Helen." Helen answers: "Just a second, this thing won't fly until engines reach operational status." Miria asks: "And when will that be?"

"Almost there… Finally, ok here we go." And with a simple push of the button the aircraft vertical engines spring to life. They were slowly lifting aircraft up in preparation for main engines start, the rest o Claymores In back rejoiced when they feel that the aircraft was lifting. They can now finally get out of this nightmare, and Helen was giving her best that they do. "VTOL was successful land still in progress, twenty seconds until main engines starts."

"Good now we can finally get out of this hell." Miria said with a smile, Helen turned to see her and smiled too. But she then heard something strange, a strange and loud metallic sound coming just in front of them. And suddenly, digging from the ground, came huge worm like constructs. They have large and long metallic bodies that are shaped like worms, in addition to that they also have pair of circular like green objects on top of their heads. And on each side of those strange objects they had a pair of Gauss weapons, and that is the first thing Miria and Helen noticed. "You got to be kidding me!?" Helen is nervously shouting while Miria is trying to get some sense into her:

"Get us out of here Helen." Helen replies: "I can't, the engines need more time to start. Argh…" Necron constructs took notice of their Valkyrie trying to take off and started shooting on it, but luckily their first few shots missed. Resulting only in slight shaking due to sheer power of their weapons, everyone was now worried about what will happened next. " Helen, if you do not go now there won't be any aircraft left." Helen tried to respond but she is looking for something, and after few moments of search she found it. The one button that airborne pilot told her not to touch at any circumstance, the description of the button said 'weapons safety on". Helen switched that button and put her hands on controls, leaning her palms to two red buttons on the controller. And just as Necron constructs were again ready to shoot, this time taking clear aim on Valkyrie Helen shouted:

"GO TO HELL!" and pressed the buttons. On Valkyrie's wings the missile pod opened, showing their deadly payload. And when Helen pressed the buttons on Valkyrie's yoke she unlashed full barrage on Necron constructs. The rockets flew with incredible speed and strike with incredible force, only one was enough to severely damaged one of Necron constructs. A volley of dozen of ordinary missiles and two special anti-tank missiles completely destroyed three Necron constructs that were ready to blast Claymores out of sky. Helen herself is stunned by what she did; she was calmly watching the field where once large Necron constructs threaten to bring them down. Now only large blast marks and wrecked metallic parts were left there, meanwhile the aircraft was signaling that the main engines are ready for takeoff. Miria noticed that and called for Helen. "Helen? I think that the main engines are ready.

"Huh?" Helen turned to see what Miria wants. "I think that we are ready to leave." Helen pulls herself together and answers: "Oh, yeah..right… Hold on." And as Helen pulled yoke Valkyrie main engines spring to life and aircraft start flying, they are finally out of danger and going home. "It will take us some time to reach stratosphere, I can already see that our ship is waiting to pick us up." She is saying while looking at several monitors in front of her that feed her with tactical data. "Strange, I don't remember contacting them at all."

"Maybe those Terminators told them that we are coming? Anyway this is great news; this aircraft is not built to operate in space. We should be there in several minutes Miria, at long last we are out of harm's way." Miria adds: "Hm, I agree Helen and I am glad too. And I promise that we will consider what task to take in the future."

"What's with that sister Miria?" Niria answers: "Nothing special really, I just realized that we don't have to take every mission like this. If we want to return to Rabona one day we must do our best to survive here, and taking those kinds of dangerous assignments will not return us home."

"Still, we were able to save all those people. We should also be proud for that even if it was that dangerous. But let me tell you something Miria, even if we all died on that mission I wouldn't regret it. We saved a lot of lives back there and I am proud because for that." Miria answers: "Thank you Helen that means a lot to me. But still, I promise to bring us all back to Rabona. Even if this work is more honorable then working for Organization and indeed pretty much real then the one we had back then – we still have a commitment for our fallen sisters. And also to all claymores that were left on Rabona."

"Don't worry, sister Miria. We will go back one day, and we will set everyone free from Organization." Miria smiled at Helen's respond. 'Thank god for that, we will indeed get back one day and exact revenge for everyone at Pieta. I promise that I will personally bring down their downfall' she thinks in herself while resting on copilot's seat. Meanwhile, at the back the rest of Claymores are rejoicing for finally going home, as they were rejoicing the Sisters of Battle were slowly gaining their consciousness. "Uh…where am I?"

"You are in Valkyrie sister Valeria, we are now going to our ship." Clare is calmly talking to Valeria. "I see, thank you Clare. I am happy to see that everyone was safe." Clare asks: "Tell me something Valeria, back there you looked very strange. What was that power that you received?" Valeria answers: "Haha… What you saw back there was the blessing of the Emperor. He gave us his blessings to see the end of that battle. He also told us what you really are."

"He did?" Clare looks at Valeria, surprised by her respond. "I know now what you really are, half-Human, half-Yoma warriors. You were took as children and had daemon flesh inserted into you to counter daemons. A very sad and terrible faith, but our father told us that you are kind of heart and that you are sacrificing for the safety of others while constantly fighting your inner daemons from overwhelming you. I really envy you because of that, you are martyrs just like us." Clare is stunned; she doesn't know what to reply to that. Valeria is patting her on her shoulder "Don't worry, I will not tell your secret to anyone. You can also be sure for the rest of my Sisters. We will keep silent about everything." Valeria is falling asleep again; she is too tired to stay awake. "I hope you will return to your home one day, to liberate the rest of your sisters…" and then she has fallen asleep again. Clare just smiled and returns her hand to her place, she is glad that everyone survived and there is still a chance that they will return to Rabona one day.

Their ship "The spirit of Vengeance" was waiting them in stratosphere, and one he picked their Valkyrie it start to break from planetary orbit and to join the rest of the refuge fleet. Once aboard their ship the first people they meet when they exited the Valkyrie was Lieutenant Victor, he and his men were waiting for them to return. And by the look on their faces they were more than happy to see them well and alive again: "Welcome back sister, glad to see that you are alive." Victor greets them with military salute and then he raised his hand to Miria and shake with her. "Thank you Victor, we are also glad to see that you are alive and well. Did the evacuation proceed as planned?"

"Yes ma'am, I am happy to report that we evacuated 100% of planet's population with minor casualties to Planetary Defense Force and our own troops." Miria replies: "That's good to hear." All around them, on landing pads and even weapon holders were civilians they have saved. Even if Retribution class ship is big it doesn't; have enough rooms to hold this many people. So they improvise and put people wherever they could, on engineering deck, in mess hall, around the bridge and now even in hangar bay. Claymores were happy while they were walking toward hangar exit, all around them they could see the people they helped to save, and there are millions of them. Even if they saw nothing, they were now happy that they were able to go and save them. Even if they lost their loves, to see this many people saved was the most important thing to them. "Tell me Victor, how are the Raven Guard Terminators?"

"They are fine Lord Ilena, from what I have heard they suffered minor casualties." Miria asks: "Minor casualties? Do they include Veteran Sergeant a well?" Vctor replies: "No, he was hurt pretty badly but I think that he will survive. In addition to him they have lost seven Terminators and have at least ten wounded. But don't be pity them my lords, they did one hell of a job. Saving you and eliminating entire Necron battle force, they also halted the main Necron army with the rest of their company. They are really the emperor's angels of death."

"I see, can you them at least show me to their ship? I want to thank them personally." Victor replies: "I wish I could Lord Ilena, but they left just few minutes before we picked your Valkyrie. But they send us a message before they left. They told us to tell you to take care and that you have greetings from Castellan Thelos of Black Templars." Miria is surprised and she asks for more details: "Thelos? But how…?".

"It seems that Lord Castellan has quite few friends' among Astartes. Even if Lord Inquisitor Nero requested their support the Raven Guard could refused. But it seems that Thelos heard about that and that you are involved and asked them to intervene. It seems that you have got quite a few powerful friends sisters." Victor halted and raised his head; they were now standing in front of hangar exit. The massive opening in hull is big enough for entire cathedral to pass trough, a very powerful void shields is the only thing that stands between them and vacuum of space. Aircraft were still coming and going trough hangar doors, picking up civilians and transporting them to civilian fleet that was just behind their ship. Trough hangar doors they could clearly see the planet Cerea Secundus, now entirely in Necron hands.

"Victor, what will now happened? Will our army arrive to liberate this world?" Deneve asks Victor, who answers her very sadly: "Sister Deneve, there will be no army at all. We will need quite large force to get back our planet from these xenos, and I am afraid that will not be possible at all giving the current situation." Deneve comments: "Are you saying that we will just leave the planet to them?"

"We have no other choice, the people are saved and that's all that matter." Suddenly, on the top tight, the Claymores could notice a giant red disc. It appeared suddenly, and after few moments just existing there from it came the mighty Emperor Class battleship. Following this several more red disks appeared and from each one a ship emerged. "Woah, that's a lot of ships coming here. Wait, isn't that Nero's ship? The one if front of us?" Helen pointed toward the grand Emperor's class battleship. "It is, could this mean that he brought some help and that we will start reclaiming the planet soon?" Uma asks, Victor answers her in very cold voice: "I am afraid not, he has come here to end the Necron threat."

"What do you mean by that?" Uma asks again but receives no reply. While she is looking at Victor with minor confession Tabitha noticed that something was left the ship: "Look there, something just came out of the ship." She pointed to single burning object that left the Emperor's class battleship just moments ago and it was heading toward the planet surface in incredible speed. "Could it be that he decided to go alone down there?"

"I don't think so Tabitha, that thing is going way too fast for either droppod or dropship. My bet is that's some kind of projectile." Helen once again shows her expertise in Imperial aviation. "Are you sure? He cannot do very much damage with a single missile fired at them." Cynthia asks, but receives no reply as everyone now focuses on Ilena who is standing frozen in fear. "Don't tell me that this is…" Clare, who is near her asks: "What is it Ilena? What is that thing that Nero just released on the planet?"

"You will find out soon sister Clare, I am just sad that you had to witness this." Clare replied: "Witness what Victor?" But she received no reply as the answer came just few seconds later. The missile was reaching the surface and when it finally hit it everyone was blinded for a second by huge and blinding yellowish light coming from the place where missile hit. What followed next left Claymores in fear and terror, they hopelessly watched from the surface how planet below them was dying.

From impact site a giant wall of fire was unleashed onto the planet's surface; it burned put forests, glassed the deserts, boiled out oceans and even burned out the atmosphere. Entire world disappeared in several seconds, what remains after was surface still burning as hot magma was released from the depts. Even the planetary crust was affected as giant cracks started to appear everywhere and change the planetary image. Cerea Secundus was gone forever; even the Necrons with all their might were utterly destroyed in the process. This kind of devastation left Claymores trembling in fear, they could still not believe what they just witnessed. "What the hell happened? The entire world….is gone." Helen asks in confession and fear, Victor who is still standing rather calmly is answering:

"Exterminatus. The ability to destroy entire world if he had gone too far from redemption, our very last recource and ultimate weapon against Mankind enemies." Miria asks, still shocked by what she witnessed: "You can destroy entire worlds so easily?".

"Quite true sister Miria, in the Imperium there are lot of things that can bring ultimate destruction to its enemies: the mighty Imperial Guard army groups, the great Titan Legions, the unstoppable Adeptus Astartes and so on. Bu they all pale in comparison to the unmatched exterminates, a weapon so devastating that we only use it in our most dire situations." Victor and Valeria saw how exterminates have impacted on Claymores, they were still hocked by all what has happened. "I suggest that you go to your rooms and rest sisters; we will take it from here. "That's right; I and my sisters will give Lord Inquisitor Nero report on what happened down there. You should go and rest now, you have certainly deserved it." The Claymores didn't say a word; they just silently listen to their suggestion and head toward the hangar exit.

For hours the Claymores were in their quarters, they didn't sleep or rest at all. They were just sitting there, still affected by what happened earlier. Everybody was in its own bed, just lying around and thinking. The silence was interrupted by doorbell, since no one was asking who that was the door opened itself and Lord Inquisitor Nero entered the room. He was not surprised by their reaction, they were after all from primitive world and this kind of destruction was too much for them.

"I just came here to congratulate you on a job well done, even if we lost the planet we saved the population and that's all that matters. The Emperor's work was carried out perfectly and you have even received commendations for Sisters of Battle that fought with you." He still didn't receive any reply, even a hint that they were listening to him at all. But still he continued: "The Sisters gave me a complete report and I must say that I am surprised that Eldar were actually working with you. Normally they wouldn't even consider working with the likes of us, and I also heard that their plan backfired and created even more trouble. Nevertheless thanks to you working with Eldar you bought enough time for our people to escape the xeno clutches.

Anyway, you also got recommendations from Veteran Sergeant Vicious, he survived the mission; barely I might add. He also that he never saw a warriors like you, that you really brought the battle to the enemy and took care of your sisters afterwards. With all things considered this was a great success, even if you are members of Inquisition you will receive commendations very soon." He was still not getting any response from any of them "If that is all, then I shall be going now." He turned around and started to exit the room when Ilena suddenly asks him: "Tell me one thing Nero, was it an easy decision? To destroy an entire world just like that?" He slowly turned around and answers her: "Ordering an exterminatus in ever an easy task, it represents greatest responsibility and greatest burden that falls to us – the members of Inquisition."

"Will that happen to our world some day if the same thing happens to it?" Nero replies: "We will first try to retake it, if the enemy invasion is not too big. But if the world is beyond saving, just like Cerea Secundus was now, we would have no choice but to stop the threat right there before it spreads to other worlds."

"I see, thank you for your answer. I am sorry but we are not felling very well right now, we will give our reports and accept all those recommendations once we rest a little." Nero answers: "Off course sisters, rest your body and souls well. We will talk about future assignments once you get a good rest from this last campaign." And after saying that the Lord Inquisitor Nero left the room, behind him stayed eight very silent Claymores. They were thinking about all that happened so far, on the planet now destroyed and even the missions before. Only now they were starting to realize how dark and terrible everything around them is, and how they are now part of it. But deep down in themselves they knew that they must endure it and give their best if they think to return to their homewolrd one day and end yoma threat for good.


End file.
